Minako's happiness of heart
by JeffreyFai
Summary: Minako is in college. Things are going well for her until she see's Malachite on capmus who appears to want something from her and Yaten Kou, who has a mission to watch over her. What will happen to the Senshi of Love? Will she find happiness or succumb to darker emotions she thought she never had?
1. Surprises everywhere!

**I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi .**

**This is really an experimental story. I just decided to type it up when I got bored. Think of this as a short story. It will probably be a couple of chapters before it ends. **

**Anyway this is a Mina-centric story. She's my favorite and thought I'd try it out.**

**Mina's in college and one day finds a couple of surprises when's she's on campus. **

**Why are they here? Will this change her for the better or for worse?**

**Let's see shall we!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Surprises Everywhere!**_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo as a nineteen year old girl was sleeping in her comfy bed. She was slightly drooling on the side of her mouth. She had a goofy grin on her face as she hugged her pillow tight.

As this was going on a white cat with a crescent moon on the forehead work up with a start as the alarm clock was going off.

The cat lazily looked at the clock and was about to go back to sleep until he re-saw what it said and scrambled to his keepers bed!

"Minako!" the male cat cried hopping on the girls sleeping form. "Wake up, you're going be late for class!"

The young woman moaned and muttered "five more minutes!" and went to sleep.

The white cat sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry to do this Mina but," he then chomped down on her foot.

Giving a scream of pain, Minako Aino aka Sailor Venus, zipped out of bed and started jumping up and down.

"Artemis, why'd you do that!" she yelled angrily at her guardian cat.

The cat pointed his paw at the clock which Mina followed and she blanched at the time!

"Oh god!" she wailed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. "I only have 10 minutes to make it to my first class!"

Artemis walked up to the bathroom as he lectured the girl. "You shouldn't have stayed up all night Minako. I thought after surveillance you'd head back home, not head to the nearest club and mac on guys!"

Mina finished brushing her teeth and started with her long blonde hair. "Hey it's my college years Arty!" she complained to him. "I'm going to have to experience all this stuff now before I become someone of society in three years!"

She finished with her hair and put on light make up. Mina then took out what she was going to wear; a brown short sleeve shirt with nice blue jeans. Over her clothes she had a light-brown colored jacket.

The teen grabbed her bag with her materials for her class. "Besides Artemis, I don't know why I'm still doing that stuff. I mean it's been three years since Galaxia incident and nothing bad has happened since!"

Artemis gave her a look. "Just because that is the case Mina, anything could happen!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think we will be dealing with anymore threats. The world was saved and we can live our lives in peace!" she looked at the clock and saw she had five minutes!

"Oh man, my English teacher is going to nag me again! I'll see you later Arty!" she cried as she ran out of her room.

Artemis sighed. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

It was true what she said though. Three years have passed after Sailor Galaxia came to earth and stole the star seeds of the people of Earth. Thanks to Sailor Moon, the world was at peace and nothing bad was going on that needed the Senshi's attention.

With that moment of peace the girls went their separate ways but still held a strong bond of friendship. Each went to college as a way to find out what they wanted to do, even Usagi, to Rei and Mamoru's surprise.

Minako went to a local college and stayed in a dorm. She was taking basic education classes. Her dream was to become an idol but she felt like she didn't want to slack off to that stuff. Who knows what her idol career would lead her if she didn't know her left from her right.

As she was running to her class she saw how sunny it was and smiled. "It looks like it's gonna be a good day!"

Before she got in the doors she saw someone with medium-length long hair which was light green. He wore a suit and tie. She became intrigued on who he was.

As the man turned her eyes got wide with fright. "Malachite?" she whispered horrified at the former general.

She didn't move as he saw her staring at her. _My god, why is he here? How is he here? _Her mind raced.

The grown man walked up to her and she looked like she was about to attack him.

When he got closer he gave her a mild look. "Young lady, you need to get to class!" the man said. "I know this is college but don't use this time to goof off!"

After he said his peace he walked off to whatever he was going to do.

Minako was still frozen at what he said. She was angry yet perplexed. "Did he not know who I was? That was Malachite, the head general of Mamoru's old guard?" she asked.

The blonde remembered that Sailor Moon vaporized him. How in the world was he alive?

She wanted to dwell on it more but high tailed her ass to class. Unfortunately she would be late and get a demerit for being late.

As she griped in her head about not going to a club for a while she noticed a guy with long silver hair in a ponytail. He wore a nice buttoned shirt and black jeans. He was writing what the professor was putting on the board.

Mina peered down at him in curiosity and then noticed who he was.

"OH MY GOD IT'S YATEN KOU!" she yelled happily!

Everyone in the class stared at her like she had three heads. Yaten just gave her a raised eyebrow.

The professor coughed and rubbed his temples. "Ms. Aino why did you just scream like you just enjoyed yourself?" he asked without shame.

This made Mina blush and sat back down. "I'm sorry Mr. Takahata!" she muttered.

"Well, since you brought it to everyone's attention, yes we have a new student! Would you please stand up Mr. Yaten?" the middle-age teacher said.

Yaten Kou stood up and waved quickly and sat back down.

"There are you happy Ms. Aino, you got a good look at him!" he stated while rolling his eyes.

Minako was still red face to say anything.

The young male looked back at her and gave her a smirk. "It's nice seeing you again, Minako!" he whispered. "Next time, tone down the fan girl stuff all right?"

Mina smiled at him.

_By the goddess it's been years since I last seen him with the Starlights! _She thought in her head. _I wonder why he's back after all this time? Along with where are Seiya and Taiki._

She was curious upon his appearance. Last time she remembered they were heading back with Princess Kakyuu to their planet to rebuild.

_I never thought I 'd see him again…I mean her!_ She frantically said to herself.

During the Startlights time on earth they took the appearance of teenage boys and the group's name was the Three Lights, who were a music group even though they were female.

They sang songs and became a huge sensation but their real mission was to find their princess.

They eventually found her and then the battle with Galaxia commenced, which resulted in Mina and the Inner Senshi dying.

All she remembered was Sailor Moon reviving her and the rest of the Senshi after their star seeds were taken.

_Why is he back? Oh well I can catch up with him after class!_ She thought happily.

Yaten on the other hand had a serious look on his face as he quickly glanced at Minako.

_I'm not sure why Princess Kakyuu wanted me to come here. All she said was that Mina would be in danger. Of all the people I had to deal with…_ he griped.

He didn't hate her it's just that with her personality it made him anxious. How could someone be spontaneous and not think of the consequences?

_Even though she shined when she sang at that talent competition._ Yaten thought with fondness.

Yaten had been thinking about the Senshi of Love for a while but didn't want to admit any of this to Taiki and Seiya.

_I can't believe I'm going through the same thing that Seiya went with Usagi-chan! Everyone knows how that drama ended! _He griped in thought.

He took another glance at the bubbly girl as she tried writing down what the professor was saying.

A blush crept on his face. _This is nothing but a phase!_

* * *

In an empty class room Malachite finished with his class. He was wiping the board off.

The green-haired man turned around to see his entire class lying lifeless on the floor.

He gave a wicked chuckle. _Looks like I went overboard?! Minako I need all my strength if I'm going to deal with you. I am alive, at least part of me._

The man closed his door and an orb came into his hands. The orb spilled dark light which enveloped the bodies absorbed them.

Malachite smiled. "I'm a part of the fallen Malachite! I am an echo of his wish for you Princess of Venus!"

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. Not my best and I just came up with this on the fly.**

**Yaten of the Starlights has returned and is on a mission to look after Mina. The Senshi of Love is happy to see him but shocked in seeing Malachite again.**

**Will she figure out what he is planning for her?**

**Interesting tidbit I got the name Takahata from Baka and Test! Along with Negima with another Takahata, I decided to give that professor that name. **

**I can't say if I'm a Yaten/Mina fan given that Yaten really is a female in her Senshi form but I'll give it a chance to see what I can do!**

**Actually this is my first Senshi only fan fiction. **

**I have another called Senshi Continuum which has different crossovers with FF7/Blazblue/Inuyasha, Fate Stay Night!**

**Like I said this is experimental story. I could end it in the next chapter or expand on it a little?**

**Please review and no flames please.**

**Catch ya later!**


	2. Malachite's schemes, first battle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi**

**I'm back with this chapter! A little action will begin this time around! **

**Before we jump into that let's see what's happening with Mina and Yaten, along with Malachite's plans for the resident 'goddess of love!'**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Malachite's schemes, first battle!**_

* * *

It was the midmorning of the same day when the English class done for today. Minako and Yaten walked out of the classroom into the spacious campus.

Minako hung her head at the amount of homework they got saddled with while Yaten looked impassive about it.

"Man, that Mr. Takahata is a real grouch!" she complained. "And he doesn't care that this will take up my entire week of wanting to have fun!"

The green-eyed teen gave her a confused look. "Mina, it is college, you have to rank what you need to do before your wants!" he lectured.

She gave him a glare. "How can you say that? You just transferred today! You were able to keep up with all that stuff!"

As a way of giving an answer Yaten showed her a notebook with right notes on what Takahata was talking about.

The blonde girl dropped her head. "I forgot that you kept up in class. Even though Taiki was the brains, you weren't no slouch either…"

Yaten gave her a smile. "I'll help you out Mina, so don't worry about it!"

Minako smiled and hugged him! "You are the best Yaten-kun!" she exuberantly said!

The male didn't know how to react at the hyperactive girl and gave her an awkward pat. She got the hint and let go.

She then checked her cell to see the time was 11:05.

"Well I don't have my next class until the afternoon!" she brought up to her friend. "I was going to take an early lunch, do you want come with me Yaten-kun?" she asked.

The former teen idol checked his schedule to make sure. "Well it seems my class doesn't start to the afternoon as well so I'll take you up on that offer Mina!"

"Cool! I'm happy I get to eat lunch with you again!" she cried happily. "I'll show you to the cafeteria!" Minako then ran with a trail of dust in her wake.

"Uhhhhh,"Was all Yaten said. "She really is fast when she wants something huh?"

A second later the dust storm came back. "Come on Yaten! We got stuff to talk about!"

Without waiting for a reply she grabbed his arm and took off like a shot!

"Minako wait!" he cried as he was now on the 'Minako Express!'

* * *

A while later the two college students were seating at a table. Thanks to Mina's surprising boost of speed, the two were able to beat the rush for any of the good food.

Yaten had a plate of curry with a glass of milk. Minako had two cutlet sandwiches and a vanilla latte.

The two were enjoying each other's company to Mina's delight and Yaten's confusion.

Mina took a bite of her sandwich. "So Yaten, what are you doing here? I thought that you'd be on that planet of yours?" she asked after taking another bite.

Yaten stuffed his face with some curry before answering. "Um, well Princess Kakyuu bestowed upon me to complete a mission of sorts…"

This piqued the teen's curiosity. "What kind of mission? It's a sight not seeing the three Starlights together. You three stuck together like you were attached to each other!"

Yaten groaned at that. "We aren't always together Mina! Besides I'm just as astonished that you aren't here with Usagi-chan and the others? Did you guys pull a Beetle moment?"

She rolled her eyes at that snark. "No, we are still best friends. It's just that we each have our own dreams we want to fulfill which led to us being spread out!" she mentioned her friends.

The silver-haired young man had a questionable look. "I see. So you transferred to this college in Tokyo to fulfill your idol career?"

The light blue-eyed teen giggled at that. "Yeah, I know it's strange. Normally idols would be traveling around the country, setting up gigs and trying to get their name out there! But I thought this would a safe thing for the time being…" she sounded a little dejected.

Yaten saw this along with how she clenched her hands._ She's hiding something._

Minako then plastered on a smile. "So what's this mission? Maybe I can help you."

His eyes widened. _I can't have her help me! This peculiar mission is about her however if she stays close… _"Are you sure, Mina" he asked. "You have classes and you did say that you guys have had peace. I wouldn't want to impose…"

Minako held out her hand which made the male teen stop talking. "It's fine! Besides I think I've slacked and could use some exercise! Do you need to find someone or something?

"More like figure out who this evil is, in all honesty." Yaten stated. "Princess Kakyuu just said to come to Earth. I am glad to meet up with one of the Senshi though!"

The teen girl smiled at the compliment. Mina thought on that. She was going to tell him about seeing Malachite but she thought on his behavior. _Even if that was Malachite, he wasn't the one we fought! So it couldn't be him…_

Yaten noticed she was about to say something and motioned for to state her answer. "Do you know anything that could correspond to this Minako?"

"Huh, nah not me, I mean I saw someone who I thought was an enemy but it turned out it was a coincidence."

The male frowned. "An enemy, like who."

She shook her head. "It's not important Yaten! But if we bump into him I'll tell you okay!"

Yaten gave her a practical look before conceding to her wishes. "All right, well we finished our lunch and class doesn't start for another two hours! What do you wanna do?"

Minako coughed out her latte and Yaten went to her and patted her on the back. "What's wrong?"

The teen looked surprised by his bluntness. _I didn't think Yaten had it in him…asking me out on a date like this!_ Her mind raced at the thought of dating one of the former Three Lights.

Yaten sweat dropped. "Mina, um I'm not asking you on a date."

He dropped the bomb.

"So this isn't you asking me out on a date?" she wanted to confirm.

"A date…well no, we'll just hang around, you know like friends."

Mina sighed. _Of course it would have been too easy!_

"Um Mina are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I don't mind hanging with you Yaten! We can get caught up on more stuff!" she said brightly standing up. "Let's go to the shopping center in Shinjuku!"

"That sounds like a plan then!" He said.

Yaten and Minako gathered their things and the two walked of the college grounds.

* * *

As they were getting on the train Yaten was still surprised why he said that. _I was asking her on a date but I got chicken. This is weird. In this form I'm a guy but in my real appearance I'm a woman. Should I have these feelings for her? I don't know why I like being with her!_

Yaten gripped the handle bars tightly as Minako noticed. "Hey are you getting stressed over something?" she asked.

"Something like that." _How lame can you get, I can't even start a conversation…_

Mina looked at Yaten again. "I am glad I have one recognizable friend here," she brought up. "I've become acquainted with some but knowing I have a friend like you, it makes me happy."

She offered him a smile.

_That smile could melt snow off of a flower in a spring day!_ He thought. Yaten smiled as well.

* * *

They got off the next station and went to look at the interesting things they had in the district.

As they passed one store after the other Minako saw a sapphire necklace. She was instantly smitten.

"Now that is a good rock!" she said. Yaten looked at the stone and saw how much it cost.

"You know you won't ever afford something like that," he brought up. "Not with student loans."

Mina stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't spoil a girl's fantasy Yaten-kun!" she said and stuttered. "I mean I know you are but…"

He gave her an easy chuckle. "Don't worry about, I got the meaning. I would never want to spoil any of your dreams Mina…"

When he said that Mina looked at him with surprise.

"You had such ambition when you sing, what happened?" he asked to the hesitating girl.

Minako didn't answer his question. "Oh wow, look over there!" she pointed and rushed over to see a red gown on a mannequin being displayed.

"What is wrong with her?" Yaten whispered and went to where Mina was.

* * *

Back on the campus, Artemis was scoping out the place. He overheard some students saying about how an entire class taught by a new teacher suddenly vanished.

The white cat didn't take something like that lightly. _This new teacher, I wonder if he could be a new enemy._

As he walked to the nearest building he got a whiff of something foul. He turned around and quickly followed the scent.

Artemis appeared in front of what he smelled. He entered the doorway, as it was left open and he felt something off about the place.

"This is mysterious. Is this what those students were talking about?" he whispered and noticed a mark on the ground.

The male cat walked to it and examined it. He "hmmd" to himself. "This looks like some blast did this. I can smell the stench of evil at work here."

He quickly zipped out of the room as he heard someone coming thanks to his acute animal hearing. _I will inform Minako after her classes today!_ He ran back to her dorm room not knowing what was about to happen in the barren classroom.

* * *

Malachite soon appeared and looked at what he carried in his hand. "This should work but first I need some help to get this to her."

He snapped his fingers and two boulders appeared in the room. They had ancient lettering on them.

"I'm glad I came across these. I can use them now!" He brought his hand to his hair and pulled out a couple of strands.

The pieces of hair glowed lightly and got sharp. He threw them dead center into the rocks.

**CRACCCKK**

The boulders blew apart and stood two figures.

One appeared as a woman in her late-teens. She had dark purple hair tied in a tail in the middle and bangs coming to the sides of her face. She had yellow eyes and sharp teeth. She also sported am orange/brownish fox tail and ears on her head. The woman wore a blue Cheongsam with a red sash in the middle.

The second one appearance was of a ten-year old boy. He had brown spiky-hair like _Sora_ from _**Kingdom Hearts**_. His eyes were green and he sported beige pants and a black shirt with a gray vest over it. He had dog ears and a gray tail.

The two of them looked at the one who freed them from their prison.

"Who are you to free us, sir?" the woman asked in a sultry voice.

The boy remained silent and had an impassive look on his face.

Malachite gave them a smile. "My name is Malachite and I've freed you so you can do a task for me," he explained.

The woman eyed him with suspicion. "You really think we will do as you ask? Since you freed us I won't take your life!"

The green-haired man remained calm as he held out his hand and a heart appeared. The girl was frozen and the boy looked in wonder.

"I have insurance," he stated. "This is your heart, right!" He gave it a squeeze and the girl gripped her chest in pain and fell to her knees.

The boy went to her concerned.

"I have your heart as well young man," he continued. "But I don't think you will be giving me much trouble. As I said I will need you're help in this matter."

He continued squeezing until he got the response he wanted.

"All right, we will do as you say, Master Malachite!" she said.

Malachite stopped what he was doing and looked at the duo.

"Come now, don't worry, I won't resort to any of that nonsense!" he offered to them. "I just need you to cause some chaos to get a girl's attention. Your powers bring great destruction right?"

The two nodded with hesitation.

"Before we begin, what are your names?" he asked being polite.

The young woman went first. "My name is Kawasari."

"Luca." The boy offered with no emotion on his face.

He nodded. "I was able to find your prisons after I learned about your history. Since you two represent animals I'd thought it best I use those unique abilities."

Kawasari gave him a look. "How would you use our abilities," she asked. "Mine calls for casting illusions. While Luca's…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry I won't use his powers just yet. He will be my errand boy for the time being!" he said. "All I need is for you to use this stone!"

He gave her the gem he created from the people's souls in his class. "Mix your illusory abilities with it."

She did what she was told. An orange glow came from her hands and mixed into the dark jewel. Once completed the crystal took the shape of a pendant. A orange rock in the middle.

"It's done! What will you do with it?" Kawasari asked him.

He gave her an evil smile. "I won't tell you just yet. Luca," he called to the boy.

Luca walked up to him. "Hold this stone for the time being. I'll tell you what to do afterwards."

A glow then appeared around him and he opened a portal. "Let us go!" He soon walked into the portal.

Kawasari and Luca looked at each other and quickly followed him.

* * *

In the sky overlooking the shopping center of Shinjuku was Malachite. He had an evil grin on his face. He materialized a golden Pierrot mask with a smile on it and placed it on his face. His clothes changed to a gray colored suit and his hair changed from light-green to dark blue.

"I won't let Mina figure out this puzzle yet." he said. "I need her ignorant to the situation at hand."

The two looked at the bustling city. They looked amazed at the new stuff they were seeing.

"I see this world fascinates you two? Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to gaze later!"

An orb appeared in the palm of his hands and a view of Minako and Yaten appeared.

"This is the girl I'm targeting," he began. "She is a vigilante known as Sailor Venus!"

Once he said that the girl's eyes turned feral along with Luca, to the surprise of Malachite.

"A warrior from the planets is here?!" she growled out hatefully.

The boy was also exhibiting rage towards her.

_So it is true, their history is tied to the Senshi. This will make a good opening act._ He amused in his head.

"Kawasari I want you to cause a disturbance for her!" he said. "Play with her but don't kill her, you understand?"

The teenager still showed hostility to the Senshi but nodded in compliance. She placed her hand on the boy's head and he stopped growling as well.

Kawasari than materialized a pink fan. She then vanished to the city below.

Malachite looked at the boy. "I want you to observe this battle Luca. After it's done I need you to go to her room and place that pendant there." As an afterthought he also said. "Make it look nice as well."

The boy nodded. He then floated a little higher and soon became invisible.

* * *

Minako and Yaten were still looking around the district. It had been an hour since they arrived here. They would have to make back to their class soon so they wouldn't be late.

Yaten was enjoying being in the happy girl's presence but she still got weird when it came to her singing.

_Why would she stop doing the thing she loved?_ He wondered.

Mina was still looking at all the stores and trying not to talk about that subject with Yaten. _How could I talk about it anyway? It's something that I don't want to dwell on anymore…_

"Hey Mina," Yaten began. "We should head back to the station. We don't want to be late!"

She gave him a tiny nod. "You're right, it is time."

As they were walking back to the station Mina bumped into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" she apologized.

The woman gave her a look of disdain and scoffed at her.

Mina scoffed. "What the hell is her problem?!"

"Maybe she's having a bad day?" Yaten said.

The two walked down some more until...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The people around them started acting nuts as they started running the opposite direction.

Yaten and Minako looked behind them to see an 8 foot fox orange/brownish fur with beautiful nine tails causing all sorts of panic.

"Where the hell that fox come from?" cried Minako who got pushed by the people running by her.

Yaten was trying to maneuver around the people._ Could that be the thing Princess Kakyuu was referring to? _

Before Minako could answer they were swept away by the people.

"MINAKO!" Yaten yelled.

"YATEN!" She cried as they were going the opposite way. They lost each other in the crowed of massive hystria.

* * *

After a couple of minutes the blonde was able to get into a deserted store. The electricity was out due to the rampaging fox destroying the wiring to the city.

This was Minako's chance. "Give me a break, I thought I didn't have to do this anymore!" she griped and pulled out her henshin rod. "Well here goes nothing!"

She raised her stick into the air and called forth her planets power. _**"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"**_

An orange glow came from the wand and shimmering light washed over the teen girl's body! She was naked for a second before new clothes came on her.

She wore a white body suit with an orange sailor skirt. She had a dark blue bow on her chest with a heart broach in the middle. She had a star choker on her neck and shoulder pads for protection.

In the doorway stood Super Sailor Venus!

The red-ribbon warrior soon sprinted back to the rampaging monster.

* * *

The 9-tailed fox roared as it fired blue energy balls into the streets.

This was Kawasari's demon form. She didn't like using it much as she prefered her human form but she had to get the attention of that annoying girl.

_She is one of those damned Sensh! I'll never forgive them!_ She raged in her thought process.

She leapt to the nearest car and bit off the hood.

As she was about to start slashing up the running humans an orange beam came out of nowhere and nicked her left paw.

The fox yipped and saw who it was.

Standing on a pole was Sailor Venus! Her Revlon blonde hair was blowing dramatically.

"Stop right there you beast!" she said. "How dare you attack an unsuspecting city with your rampage? We already got Godzilla for all that nonsense!"

This made Kawasari growl in confusion. _Who in the hell is that? _She thought.

"I am the Solider of Love and Beauty; Sailor Venus! And on behalf of Venus I will punish you!" She flipped from the pole and struck a pose. An explosion of orange smoke appeared behind her!

Kawasari looked on in disbelief. _Does she know that happened?_

Sailor Venus' thought process. _That's never happened before?_

The fox growled and talked. _So you are the Senshi of Venus?_

The Senshi gripped her head. "Whoa, that's new? That's telepathy right?"

Kawasari growled. _Be silent you trash! I'm glad I was able to lure you out, Senshi!_

Sailor Venus had a serious look on her face. "You caused all this destruction to get me here? You would endanger all these people!"

The fox growled. _Like I care about these meat worms! All of you humans should just die!_ She then started glowing and the tip of her tails coated with blue energy.

She fired many balls of energy at Venus. Sailor Venus saw them coming and started dodging them by running and doing various flips to get out-of-the-way.

Kawasari stopped and went for a tackle.

A chain of hearts started spinning around Venus which repelled the fox and she landed on her feet.

_Damn you!_ She cursed.

Sailor Venus was breathing hard. _I haven't gone up against an enemy like this for a while. I'm sluggish._

"I won't let you destroy this place because of me! I'll stop you here and now!"

_I'd like to see you try!_

Sailor Venus then raised an index finger and energy gathered.

"Eat this!" she unleashed her **_Crescent Beam Shower_ **at the fox. Kawasari maneuvered around the beams, to the Senshi's shock and tackled her to the ground.

The fox was on top of her and barred her fangs._ You Senshi have no real power! It seems you've gotten much weaker!_

"Who are you? What do you know of me!" she said.

_I know is that you Senshi have ruined my life!_

Sailor Venus had a look of shock on her face. "We did what?"

The fox didn't elaborate and was about to bite her neck and end it. Sailor Venus closed her eyes.

_**"Star Sensitive Inferno!" **_A voice cried. An electric ball of energy collided with Kawasari and she howled in protest.

Sailor Venus smiled on who saved her life. "About time you showed up!"

_**(Sailor Starlights theme starts)**_

A female figure appeared as she snapped her fingers. This girl wore a contrasting outfit to Venus. Her clothing was a leather bra top that showed her naval and shorts. This figure had knee-high heels on her legs. In the middle of the chest was white clip on wings. She had silver-hair in a pontail and green eyes.

The figure shot a fierce glare to the fox. "Penetrating the darkness of night. The air of freedom breaks free. Sailor Star Healer, Stage on!"

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

**I end this chapter as the battle is about to get underway! Sorry about that but thems the breaks!**

**So I added two new characters this time around. What do you think of them? Kawasari is a fox demon and the quiet Luca is a dog. They are siblings.**

**Why do they have such hostility to the Senshi? That will come as you progress through this story.**

**Minako seems to be hiding something from Yaten about her singing. This will be a plotline which will shape her character.**

**Malachite is scheming and he will show up to Venus and Healer in the next chapter. How did you like his appearance? I won't elaborate what he will do to Mina at this point but just wait.**

**Since I have a drive for this story as well I might just add the Senshi in it too? I'm just not sure when.**

**I am starting to see some hope for this story. This will be my mini-project as I type up my next chapter for my other story as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Encounter in a dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi. **

**I own the two OC Kawasari and Luca.**

**By the 7 celestial God, I have updated this diamond in the rock story again! Can I get a what, what?**

**No, okay what about woot, woot? Okay, I'll stop so put away the torches and pitchforks.**

**I greet you with this next installment to this story.**

**In the last chapter Sailor Star Healer arrives to help Venus against Kawasari in her demon form. Shinjuku is center stage for their battle.**

**Malachite is waiting in the wings and Luca will soon deliver that present to our heroine. I know adding to OC in a story about Mina is strange but I have my reasons for doing it like this.**

**Don't worry the main part is about her however the siblings will have a part to play in this (either big or small).**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Encounter in a dream.**_

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since Sailor Star Healer came in to help out Sailor Venus. The duo thought by working together they would be able to defeat the rampaging fox.

Their hopes were shattered. Kawasari was unpredictable and fast. This is an enemy they have never gone up against a demon that had powers that surpasses their own.

Even with throwing out there attacks the nine-tailed fox dodged them easily.

During the one sided battle the fox told her name to the duo Senshi.

Kawasari growled as she barred her fangs at them. Sailor Venus and Healer were breathing hard.

**"****Looks like you two can't keep up with me?** Kawasari growled as she kept inching closer to them.

Healer stood in front of Venus, who had taken the brunt of the demon's attacks.

The blonde looked at the fox. "You mentioned about hating us, the Senshi, why is that? I don't ever remember doing anything to you." She yelled.

Kawasari gave the teen a look. Her mouth formed into a wicked grin. **"Oh, so you say? Let me tell you something you protectors have a lot to answer for! I despise any who are Guardians of the planets!"**

The green-eyed Senshi butted into the conversation. "What do they have to answer for? Stop beating around the bush!"

The fox looked at Healer. **"You have a unique scent. You aren't a human, what are you? Are you a new breed of Senshi?"**

The leather clad Senshi snorted. "So you are able to tell I'm not human huh? I am a Kinmoku. But that's beside the point, answer the question!"

**"I'll tell you as soon as I have you at death's door!"** She sprinted towards them.

Healer held out her star compact and launched her **Star Sensitive Inferno**. The electrical ball broke into tiny spheres which tried to bombard the demon. Kawasari moved around them and swiped at Healer.

"Agh!" she yelled as she held her now bleeding arm. The fox then swiped her tail to knock the Senshi into a building wall.

"HEALER!" Venus cried but was stopped by the glare of Kawasari. "Get out of my way!"

"**Not on your life, Senshi! I have you within my grasp! I will kill you for what you Senshi did to my family!"** She howled and lunged.

Venus held out a finger and a light radiated from it, blinding the monster.

The fox howled in pain as Venus dodged and she crashed into a wall.

"**Venus Love Chain Encircle!"** She brought out her hands and lassoes the fox by binding he paws and legs together.

Kawasari tried breaking free but the chains wouldn't budge.

Healer got up as Venus went to see how she was doing. "I'm glad you are all right Healer!"

The silver-haired girl nodded. "Don't worry, I've taken worse hits." She said but still cradled her injured bloody arm.

"Now Kawasari, don't you think it's time to end this rampage?" Venus tried reasoning with her. "I don't know what you think my team did but…" she didn't get to finish as the fox snapped the chains in two!

The fox glared hatefully at her. **"I don't think, I know what you Senshi did! It is forever burned in my memories! You attacked our kingdom and brought it to ruin!"**

Venus and Healer were shocked by what she said. A kingdom brought down by the Senshi?

"Wait, what kingdom? I have no idea what you are talking about?" Venus said. "The others and I haven't raided any kingdom, let alone bring it to destruction on purpose."

Kawasari growled at her. **"You Senshi did this crime! I was young but I saw girls wearing skirts! You are murders!"**

Sailor Venus couldn't believe her ears. "We didn't go to your kingdom or whatever you are trying to say! We don't kill indiscriminately!"

**"Bullshit, you did, all because we are demons!"**she challenged. **"You're notion of protecting innocent lives is a farce! You do not stand for justice! The Senshi lineage is stained with the blood my clan and I will have revenge!"**

Healer and Venus still couldn't grasp why she was saying all this.

"We are not guilty of those atrocities! We are good!" Venus tried again but Kawasari growled and took a step forward.

Sailor Star Healer placed an arm in front of the blond, cutting her off. "She won't listen to reason! We have to stop her before she destroys the entire city!"

The inner Senshi gave a hesitant nod. _I can't believe that we did that. I've never saw her before. What could she mean?_

* * *

In the open blue sky above Shinjuku, the blue haired masked wearing Malachite looked on in intrigue. He didn't expect Kawasari to have them on the ropes that soon.

As much as he wanted this drama to continue he didn't want her killing the one he wanted.

"That girl better remember her purpose," he stated. "She is not to kill Venus! She should go for that other Senshi…"

Looking through his orb he got a better view of Sailor Star Healer. "That person, why do I get the feeling I've seen her before?"

He muddled through his memory trying to decide who that leather Senshi was. They weren't around during the Dark Kingdom fiasco.

"I'll figure out who she is later." He said.

* * *

Kawasari charged at the duo and went for a claw swipe, before she came at them the two jumped away from her.

Healer went for another of her attacks and Venus let loose streams of orange beams. The fox created a barrier which negated their attacks.

Landing on the ground Healer sprinted towards the fox.

"Healer, get back here, you can't take her alone!" Venus tried to call her back but she didn't listen.

Kawasari glared at the person charging at her and brought up her tails. They collected energy and formed into a big ball and she launched it.

Healer saw it coming and vaulted to a light post. She started spinning her body around and let go before the ball impacted the area she was on.

Venus also saw the attack and jumped away from it.

Sailor Star Healer noticed that every time Kawasari launched an attack she left herself wide open.

Taking out her compact she unleashed her attack!

The fox saw it coming and couldn't move.

_Damn, I can't move! That attack always drains me for a couple of seconds!_ She griped and screamed as the attack hit her!

Healer landed like a pro and aimed a boot to the fox's face and launched her into a window.

Venus came towards her. "That was cool Healer!" she complimented. "I didn't know you had those moves on you!"

The silver-haired teen chuckled modestly. "I've been training."

"So is this the evil you were meant to stop?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Was all she mentioned? _Could this be what I'm to protect Venus from?_

Kawasari got up groggy. She then shifted back into her human appearance. The two looked surprise at her form.

The purple-ponytailed teen glared at them. Her Cheongsam had a tear in the chest area. Her nine tails was back to one and twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, it's the one I bumped into!" Sailor Venus stated. "So she's the one who did all this?"

Healer glared at the blue dressed woman.

"Damn you! I never thought I'd have trouble with you!" Kawasari grunted. "Even though you don't have enough power to get rid of me I'm still impressed!"

Sailor Venus cut her off. "I don't care about that! What I care about is what you said! Now back to what you said, we Senshi didn't do anything as what you are implying."

Kawasari scoffed. "Say what you will but I was there! I will kill you!" Before she was about to attack them she gripped her heart which caused Venus and Healer to look at her with worry.

_Damn, I can't kill her! Malachite want's her alive._ She calmed down after he stopped squeezing her heart.

"Are you all right?" called Venus but the yellow-eyed fox growled.

"I don't need you're pity! But I do have something for you!" she said. Kawasari held out her fan and started doing a small dance. A sweeping of dust with the scent of flowers came over the blonde.

Venus became hypotised by the way she was moving and Healer noticed. "Venus, what's wrong?!"

The red-ribbon Senshi didn't answer as she was caught in a spell. Kawasari completed the dance clapped her hands together.

An oval barrier closed around Venus which launched her into the air.

"Sailor Venus…" Healer cried out. "What did you do with her?!"

Kawasari smirked. "I'm giving her to the one who wants her!"

Sailor Star Healer looked abashed and grabbed her star compact and pointed at her. "Who is the one that wants her, tell me?!"

The fox-eared girl placed a look at Healer. "What makes you think I'll tell you that?"

Healer growled. _**"Star Sensitive Inferno!"**_

The attack came hurtling at her but Kawasari flipped over it, ran and jabbed her elbow into the Senshi's gut.

Healer coughed out.

"Unlike my animal form, I have better control in this one!" she then aimed her right foot to Healer. Healer saw it coming and blocked and held it tight. She then swung her into a wall. Kawasari surprised her by stopping herself and propelling at her again.

Kawasari held out her hands, which the nails turned to claws and swiped at her. Healer avoided one swipe but didn't escape the other as it slashed her leg.

The demon girl didn't stop there. She then slapped her two times and hand sprung on Healer's shoulders. Kawasari then twisted them, which made Healer scream in pain and brought her body down, having Healer's body arched down so she couldn't move.

"Looks like I'll have my first kill in a long time!" Kawasari cooed.

Healer couldn't move. Was this going to be the end of her.

"**_Dead Scream_."** A voice chanted as a purple orb slammed into Kawasari's back!

Kawasari screamed as her back was scorched, letting go of Healer.

Healer coughed and turned to see a familiar face. "The shit must be bad if you are here?"

The figure came forward. She had the same attire as Venus but with different colors; her skirt was black and with the ribbon on the back. A garnet colored heart in the middle of her chest bow. The tiara was garnet along with her eyes. She had long green hair with part of it in a bun on top. Her skin was tan.

This individual was Sailor Pluto, in her super attire. Pluto also had a key shaped staff in her possession with a heart like orb known as the Garnet Orb.

The wise Senshi looked at Healer and then at Kawasari, the latter with cold eyes.

"Be gone from this place!" Pluto stated with authority.

Kawasari glared at her. "Sailor Pluto…Hmph you've grown some!"

Healer looked at Pluto as she got up. "Sailor Pluto do you know who she is."

Pluto didn't answer and kept her glare at Kawasari. "You've grown as well Kawasari. How is it you are here?"

This got a grin from the fox-eared girl. "What, even you don't know?"

Sailor Pluto slammed butt of her staff on the ground. "Answer the question!"

"So even you with your premonitions you didn't know of our coming? Hmmm that is strange…"

Healer had enough. "What are you two talking about? I don't care about this," she interrupted the conversation. "Who has Venus?"

When Pluto heard her colleagues name her eyes widened. "Sailor Venus, did this person do something to her?"

Healer nodded and placed a glance at Kawasari. "Who has her!"

Kawasari didn't answer and checked the situation.

_I don't think I'll last against these two and my energy is going down! You better hurry up with her Malachite._

* * *

Sailor Venus came out of her stupor and noticed she was in a barrier. "What happened, how'd I get up here?" she cried and placed a hand on the wall. "I was with Healer until I saw Kawasari do something and…"

She stopped herself as the barrier stopped in midair. "What, am I supposed to float here for all eternity?"

Venus was about to blast out of it but remembered she was in the air overlooking the city. "I can't do that…what am I to do?"

Before she said anything else a figure with a Pierrot mask floated near her. Venus blanched at what she was seeing for a second.

"What the hell, who are you?" she cried.

The man snapped his fingers and the barrier dispersed. The orange skirted teen noticed and screamed until he grabbed a hold of her waist and placed her close.

"What, get off me!" she snapped but noticed that he saved her.

_What is with this dude? What's with the mask, oh my god do I have my own Tuxedo Mask like Usagi-chan?_

"I don't know who you are but thanks…" she said.

The man remained silent.

"Hey can't you talk?"

The man gave her a smile. "Of course I'm just admiring you're beauty, child of Venus…"

Sailor Venus looked at him. "What, why are you saying that."

"You are for me, Venus. You have always belonged to me!" he whispered.

The blonde gave him an awkward look. "I don't belong to you pal or anyone for that matter! Look, I'm happy you saved me and all but put me down. I have to stop that Kawasari person from destroying the city."

"Oh her, she won't. I just had her occupy your attention so I could have you." He revealed.

"You told her to do all that. That means you are the boss in this matter!" she stated and tried getting from his clutches.

"Don't resist, Venus!" he said holding her more tightly. "I have waited for this moment for a millennium!"

Venus didn't pay attention and squirmed some more.

He then placed his hand under her chin and brought her close. She froze as she looked into his eyes.

_Why, why do I have this sense of seeing those eyes once before? _She wondered in her head.

"You are everything that I have imagined. I will have you this time!" he said.

With that he kissed her on the lips. Venus tried backing away but found herself that she couldn't.

After a moment or two he stopped. He cupped her cheek. "I will see you again in dreams…"

Venus was about to say something but he soon dropped her!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she fell screaming.

"Luca, please place my present in her room!" Malachite told the dog-boy.

Luca dropped the cloak of invisibility and vanished to the Campus.

"Let's see you survive that fall, Venus?" he gave a wicked smile.

* * *

Back in Minako's room Artemis was composing an email on his friend's laptop. His fingers were typing furisly, trying to get the detail he saw. Wait, his fingers? Cat's don't have fingers!

Artemis was in his human form. He had medium length blond hair and blue eyes just like the person he lived with. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans.

He along with Luna was able to do this after the Senshi's last battle. They didn't know the implications but realized that it was always a part of them.

Artemis stopped typing as he felt something. He stood up and closed his eyes. He briefly saw Venus free falling in the sky!

"MINA!" He yelled and vanished in a white light.

A moment later the spiky blue haired boy Luca appeared in her residence. The dog boy looked at everything with mild interest.

"This must be her room. I was able to get an energy signal since she lives here!" he said. He walked around and saw that her bed was messy along with clothes thrown around the ground.

He closed his eyes disgust. "Is this really a girl's room? It's messy…and it smells like a cat lives here!"

Luca then held a box in his hand. It contained the pendant that Malachite wanted her to have.

He was going to place it on her bed but stopped. It would have been highly suspect if it appeared out of nowhere.

Luca decided he was going to place it in her mailbox. He closed his eyes and tried sensing anything with she got in contact with. After a couple of moments he found what he was looking for. He materialized the contents into her mailbox downstairs.

With his job done he was going to go but noticed a flyer on her desk. He held it in his hands and read.

"A singing contest in Akihabara, what strange place is that?" he wondered out loud. This was the first time that he was free and Japan had changed a lot.

"I shouldn't care about all this. I have a mission and that is to get rid of the Senshi!"

When he said that he growled. "Those Senshi ruined my sister's life and I never got a chance to know my mother!"

He was going to slam his fist and break the desk but noticed a picture frame. Luca calmed down and looked. It had a picture of five girls waving and making peace signs.

"This must be the Senshi…They don't look mean and imposing…"

He flipped the photo over and noticed writing on it.

"My best friends, may we achieve our dreams!" he read.

"These girls have dreams but I couldn't live my dream because of them!" he placed the photo back on her desk.

He gave another casual glance in the room. His tail twitched in curiosity. "This is foolish, I'm out of here!"

He teleported out of the room and back outside.

Luca headed back to where Malachite was. His thoughts would continue dwindling to what he read. _Akihabara, huh?_

* * *

Sailor Venus was falling to her death. She didn't know what to do since she couldn't fly!

"I wish we could fly like those people on _Dragon Ball Z_ or flash step in the air like those characters from _Bleach_!" she cried.

When she thought she was going to die she saw a white orb coming straight at her.

"My god, it's an angel to take me from this place!" she said.

The orb slammed into her and she was resting in the arms of Artemis.

"Please Mina, stop watching _Touched by an Angel_!" he joked.

She noticed she stopped falling to see her cat guardian. "Artemis! You saved me!"

He gave her a chuckle. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Venus!"

Venus hugged him tightly and remembered looked at the sky.

"What's wrong Venus?" he asked.

"I'll tell you soon. Right now I gotta get back to Healer!"

Artemis gave her a confused glance. "What? Sailor Star Healer is back?" _The one that Luna has a crush on!_

"Later Artemis, just drop us down, now!"

* * *

Back on the ground Pluto and Healer glared at Kawasari. "You will tell us who you are working for!" Healer snapped.

Pluto held out her staff.

Kawasari was about to attack until she got a telepathic message to retreat.

"I'd like to stay and chat but now I have to go!" she said.

"You are not going anywhere!" Pluto snapped and unleashed another _**Dead Scream**_.

Kawasari opened her fan and smacked the orb into the sky to Pluto and Healer's surprise.

"Pluto, I'll see you again!" She soon vanished.

Healer ran to where she was. "Dammit! They still have Venus!"

Pluto was going to say something but noticed two figures coming towards them. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that!"

Sailor Star Healer heard that and saw Sailor Venus and a guy she didn't know run up to them.

"Venus!" she cried.

Sailor Venus waved and noticed that Pluto was there. "Sailor Pluto?"

Pluto greeted them with a smile. "It's nice seeing you again. Along with you Artemis."

Artemis bowed to the Guardian of Time. Healer appeared surpised to see Artemis though. "You're that white cat of Venus' right? I didn't know you could turn human."

The blonde man just scoffed. "I didn't expect to see you here again!"

"Artemis behave yourself," Venus lectured. "Healer is here on a mission to stop some big bad that you worried was going to happen. Of course it came to pass, so you jinxed us!" She elbowed him in this stomach.

"I didn't jinx you!" he cried.

Before they could argue Pluto coughed.

"Oh right, sorry Pluto, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I sensed a presence and came to this place and came as fast as I could." She replied.

"You mean that Kawasari person?" Venus asked.

Pluto nodded.

"She was going on about getting rid of us Senshi for something we didn't do!" Venus said. "She said we killed her family and brought down there kingdom which is ridiculous!"

"Kawasari mentioned that did she?" Pluto stated.

"Yeah but we didn't do what she claimed! We haven't even been in any battles since Sailor Galaxia!" Venus said.

Healer gave Pluto a look. "I think she knows something Venus!"

This made Venus and Artemis give Healer a confused glance.

Sailor Star Healer continued. "While you were gone, Pluto came and saved me! The two traded words and it sounded like they knew each other!" She directed a glance at the Outer Senshi. "What does this mean Pluto?"

The two blondes and silver-haired people looked at Pluto.

"It is much too soon to say anything," she mentioned.

This is not what they wanted to hear. "Pluto what do you mean?" Artemis asked. "If you know anything we could use the information!"

Pluto shook her head. "No, it is not yet time! Besides Sailor Star Healer you have another mission that you need to look after." She said in a knowing way. "I was contacted by Kakyuu, and she wants you to continue your mission."

Healer became surprised. "Princess Kakyuu contacted you?!"

Pluto nodded. "Don't worry about that demon. I will look into it for the time being. Sailor Venus, continue helping Healer with anything she needs all right?"

Venus agreed. She knew that it was not wise to push Pluto. If she said it wasn't time to show anything then you'd listen. "I will Sailor Pluto. And thanks for helping us!"

Pluto gave her a smile. "Tell the Inner Senshi I say hello!" She then turned from them and vanished.

"That's one way to go…" Artemis joked and turned to Venus. "Now what happened to you? How'd you end up falling from the sky?"

Healer was quick to jump on the situation. "Wait, you fell from the sky! Are you hurt?!"

Venus had a perplexed loo at her friend's behavior and nodded. "Yeah however Arty saved me!"

Healer gave the cat humonoid a look. "It's rather shocking seeing you as a human Artemis!"

The man just rolled his eyes. "Venus what happened!"

Sailor Venus then explained about her encounter with the masked man. She didn't tell them about the kiss he planted on her or the words he said. "I didn't get a name but he said he brought back Kawasari to get my attention!"

Healer was thinking about this. _So this mysterious man had her. Princess I think I might have found a clue to what you told me!_

"Now we have to deal with a guy in a mask and a demon running around the place!" Venus griped. "Looks like the Senshi team will be coming out of retirement!"

"Well we have to find any info on this man!" Artemis said.

Venus saw how serious Healer was. "Healer what's wrong, you keep giving me this weird looks!"

"I am? Sorry I'm just…." She thought quickly at what she wanted to say. "surprised how Artemis saved you! I'm glad you are unhurt!"

Sailor Venus gave her a look but didn't press. She then saw a clock and it was almost time for their next class!

"Oh crap, we are going to be late! We aren't going to make it because the trains are out!" Venus wailed in despair. "I can't get another bad grade or I'll flunk this semester!"

Healer also looked disgruntled about the time.

Artemis then answered their prayers. "Come on I'll get us back there!"

He then grabbed their hands and headed back to the Tokyo campus.

* * *

Artemis was able to drop them off outside the dorms. He made sure to check before hand about appearing there.

"Thanks Artemis! Come on Healer we have to go!" Before she could move Artemis stopped her.

"Return to your civilian attire Minako!" he cried.

She then noticed she was still a Senshi. Venus blushed. "Right, how could I forget?"

The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Show's over Synergy!" With a press of her earring a swirl of light came around her and was normal Minako Aino again.

Artemis shook his head. "Mina why do you say that? All you have to do is just think!"

Mina stuck out her tongue. "Because it keeps things fresh!"

Healer shook her head as well and back to her civilian form.

Yaten Kou gave a glance and nodded.

"So you don't feel strange turning into a guy, Yaten-kun? " she asked.

Yaten smiled. "I'm used to it. Now let's go!"

The two sprinted towards their next class.

Artemis watched them go. "Looks like the Senshi will be needed again!" he whispered.

He then turned back into a feline and headed back to Mina's room.

As he was entering the dorm he noticed a man with green medium length hair and he stopped.

"Malachite?!" he whispered.

Malachite noticed the white feline and walked off.

"That couldn't have been him, he's dead!" Artemis said. "I better keep an eye on whoever he is!"

* * *

Back in his office Malachite sat in his chair. He wouldn't need any more people for his plans. He could go back to teaching for a while.

"My plan will start shortly. All I have to do is go slowly with Mina." He whispered.

Luca and Kawasari appeared before him. "Did you do it Luca?" he asked the boy.

The dog-eared boy nodded.

"What will you do with that pendant, master?" Kawasari asked. She was still healing from her battle and her back was still burned.

He gave a smile. "I planted the seed already. That necklace will do its job when it's on her person or near her."

Malachite then got up. "It's time for my meeting. I need to come up with an excuse about my students! Kawasari I'll need you plant illusions in the people's heads on what happened to them."

The teen girl nodded. "I'll take care of it, master!" she soon vanished.

Malachite then noticed Luca. "Why don't you go explore the place Luca," he said. "It's changed from when you were last here. You can pass for humans if you get rid of the tail and ears."

Luca looked outside then back at him. "All right…"

The man gave the boy another glance. _That boy is reclusive. I'd better keep an eye on him. _He was out the door.

Luca was continuing thinking about what he saw in Mina's room. _They didn't look like killers. Are we doing the right thing?_

A moment later Kawasari returned. "I have done what that fool said!"

She then grabbed Malachite's bottle of Scotch and poured herself a drink.

"Sister isn't it to early?" he asked.

After chugging it down she slammed the pint on the desk. "Ahhhhh, it's never too early, Luca! Do you want one?"

Luca blinked at her antics. "No thanks…"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on live a little! You are over 1000 years old! Your body just hasn't caught up to your age!"

The boy just shook his head. "I'll drink when I'm ready too…" he headed off.

"Where are you going Luca?" she asked Combining Scotch and Jack Daniel's together.

"Checking out a place called Akihabara." Then he vanished.

She was going to follow him but decided not to. "He'll be fine. This is the first time he would do something like this? Hmm maybe being revived in this era won't be bad!"

Kawasari then thought about Pluto. "You bitch, next time I see you and Barbie, and I'll tear into your flesh!"

She then saw he had a T.V. and turned it on. "What is this show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer?_"

The fox demon watched in awe as she saw blonde teen killing vampires with a stake. "Ohh this should be good!"

She grabbed her mixed drink and watched two hours of that show. Kawasari would start liking her time in the new era of humans.

* * *

It was the evening and Mina had finished taking a bath. Thanks to Yaten she was able to get caught up on her classes since he had every one of her classes.

"That's convinent having Yaten-kun with me!" she happily said as she was on her bed. After the class she took Yaten out for some dinner and they had a blast.

"I didn't think he'd be all for that though, he's really changed…" she said.

She didn't know why but she felt happy around him. Even though she met him again for the first time in three years, it felt like he'd never left. "I'm happy he's here…"

Mina then noticed that Artemis wasn't in the room. She walked to her desk and saw he left a note.

"It says he's gone out for a bit? What's he got to do? Buy more kitty litter?!"

She then saw her photo of her friends was down. "How did that happen?"

Mina placed back in its normal place and saw a box. "Artemis must have checked my mail."

She opened the box to see a beautiful pendant with an orange stone. "This is wonderful!" she said to herself.

The teen placed it around her neck and looked in the mirror. "This matches me perfectly!"

She then took out the note that came with it.

It read as follows.

_To the woman who has captured my heart._

_May this bring you good luck in all your endeavors!_

_Signed_

_Secret admirer_

Minako was floored by what she read. Someone actually brought her something and she had an admirer?

"Hmmm, maybe they were blind-sided by my beauty?" she happily replied., moving her hand through her golden locks as sparkles appeared around it. "I am the Goddess of love!"

She then saw how late it was and placed the necklace on her desk. "I'll figure it out in the morning. I also have to talk with Artemis about seeing that person who looks like Malachite."

The blonde headed off to bed not seeing a glow coming from the object.

* * *

Mina was dreaming. She was walking in an endless corridor with no doors. For some reason she couldn't talk. All she could do was move forward.

She started running towards the door she saw. It took her a couple of minutes before she got there.

She opened the door to see herself standing in the middle of an auditorium.

"No, not this again?!" she whimpered to herself.

She was on a stage and a couple of judges were standing in front of her.

"No this isn't real…" she said.

When she thought it was going to turn bad the vision vanished and replaced in a nighttime setting with a candle light dinner.

She looked to see herself in a nice ball gown and her hair was in a bun.

"Who is there?" she cried.

Who came out was the mysterious man wearing the clown mask. He looked debonair in his tuxedo.

"You, how are you in this place?" she yelled reaching for her henshin stick but didn't have it.

The man came closer to her. "I've been waiting for you Minako."

Her eyes widened at how he knew her name.

"I will give you everything you wish if you will stay by my side!" he said.

She couldn't turn away from him.

He placed a light kiss on her lips. She liked how he was kissing her.

"Now will you give me your body and soul…" he whispered.

Minako heard that and didn't say anything. She became suspicious about it but a part of her didn't mind the attention. Then she felt like she was being hypnotized. Before succumbing to the charm she saw a peculiar sight; a teenage boy with black hair appearing.

Then the dreamscape ended and the mysterious man was flung from the area.

* * *

Mina woke up with a start. She was breathing hard as sweat covered her body. Taking a glance she saw it was still nighttime. After calming down she realized that her heart still pounded.

She noticed Artemis was in a ball sleeping.

"Come on, it was only a dream Minako!" She chided herself quietly. "But who was that masked man and that boy?"

After gathering herself she went back to sleep. She would dream of the moment which changed her life forever...

* * *

Back in his room Malachite jerked awake. "Damn, I shouldn't have said that. I have to break down her defenses one at a time!" he griped.

He should have let her first dream take control of her first. "That is a key to how I will make her vulnerable."

An image of Yaten Kou and Sailor Star Healer appeared in his head. "I saw in her mind the person she is thinking about! I might have to deal with him, along with..." Another image of a teenage boy he didn't know showed up. "I don't know who he was but if I ever see him again I am going kick his ass!

Malachite rubbed his temples in exhaustaun. "I will have her to myself! The person she cares about or some random figure will not stop my plans. With her powers I can change the world befitting for the both of us!"

He then went for a bottle of Scotch and noticed it was half empty.

"Damn, I'll have to buy another one!" he griped.

* * *

In the Gates of time Setsuna Meioh was contemplating the situation. She was in a chair while drinking tea.

"Kawasari has returned. She was sealed along with another sibling of hers as I recall. I've checked and it looks like the place desecrated by someone."

She took a sip. "Healer has her mission to fulfill with helping Venus. I don't know the implications but this is part of those demons coming back here. The strangest thing is I don't know who revived them. It's as if the person is surrounded in mist."

Setsuna thought about what Kawasari told her. "My vision is becoming obscured. No regular human could do this to me. Only one has that ability but he's long dead…"

The long-green haired woman stood up and walked to her bath. She placed her clothes in a hamper and went to the hot water.

"I never thought those two would come back. They should have remained asleep like the others. But if this is a prologue to what's going to happen then I'm afraid that we will be in danger…"

She splashed the water on her face. "It's funny we stand for truth and justice and are predecessors ravaged in bloodshed and anarchy. We now bear responsibility on a past action. In a time before Queen Serenity ascended to her throne."

She took a moment to think.

"I have to figure this out. I might have to stick with Yaten and Minako for a while until I get all the clues I need."

She then had thoughts of that man. "That man, he was human but had presence that made you believe whatever he said. It makes me wonder,"

Setsuna stood up and the water dripped off her tan skin. "Adelric, have you come to spread your shadow over us once again?"

* * *

In a random condo, Luca and Kawasari were sleeping in their rooms. Thanks to Malachite he brought them this place down the road from the college. It was an expensive place filled with everything they wanted.

Kawasari was drunk on the floor with three sake cans on the ground. Luca was drinking milk while thinking. A couple of figurines of _Gundam_ paraphilia was on the counter.

_My sister and I are here, living in this era. Maybe we can find peace this time around. I don't care about the stupid Senshi or this vendetta! I want to live in peace with Kawasari!_

He took a gulp of his milk. "Father, only you could have given Malachite our hearts! Are you really alive?"

* * *

**I end this chapter with more questions than answers about the demon siblings.**

**Pluto comes in and helps out Healer and Venus but what is she hiding from them. Who is Adelric? And what is Pluto alluding to?**

**I updated a little with an improvement of the dreamdrop with Malachite, Mina and another character. Read the next chapter to know who he was in this section!**

**So you're asking yourselves if I will expand more on this. Yes I will but in little bits. I have something in the works after this story is done.**

**Now Malachite is going to use the dreams to corrupt Minako. He has to lower her defenses down. Along with Yaten being a protector for her, he will find a way to purge Yaten out of Mina's heart.**

**Is it love for those two? I'll say that it's expectation and liking for the moment.**

**That dream in the beginning for Mina has something to do about her recent fear of wanting to become an idol. That will happen soon!**

**I am using Artemis' human form in this too and gave him certain extra powers for this. He won't always be able to do that stuff though since he's still getting used to it.**

**I hope you like Kawasari and Luca. I'm trying to expand more on what they will do on off days. It looks like Luca will be heading for Akihabara soon along with Kawa-chan liking the taste of liquor!**

**So that's it for this chapter!**

**Please review and I will see you later!**


	4. Awareness of feelings and confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own the OC Kawasari and Luca!**

**What up players! Time to get back to the groove of this story!**

**Things will be pretty calm this time around but still interesting. Let's see if anything happens to the love goddess!**

******Update 7/10/13**

******I have/am updating certain chapters to correspond with a current chapter in Accel Stream Season 2. It's to esbalish how a single event has caused Malachite to hold a grudge against Ken.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Awareness of feelings and confusion.**_

* * *

In the room of former 3 lights member, Kou Yaten, the green-eyed silver haired teen was busy preparing for his morning classes.

It had been over a month since the battle with Kawasari and he still felt the bruises he sustained from the battle.

Taking out a blue buttoned shirt to iron with gray slacks, The Kinmoku native contemplated the circumstances of the mission in front of him.

"Fighting off demons who have issues with the Senshi," he began as he placed the pants on the ironing board. "Along with a mysterious person who had Venus for a second. Is this what you wanted me to protect her from Princess? And if you did why?"

Yaten finished ironing and put on his clothes. He then placed his hair in his patented pony tail style and accessorize with a silver chain and cross.

During the month Mina had acted strange. She wasn't as happy as she normally was and was quiet.

She said it was just the stress of battling again but he felt it was something more than that.

After the battle Artemis met him on the same night and explained about seeing a man who looked like a former enemy to the Senshi.

"As Artemis explained to me, that person is Malachite. He was a general in the Dark Kingdom fiasco during the Senshi's first battles a couple of years ago…" he said making himself a sandwich before heading off to class.

Yaten finished and poured himself a glass of milk. Eating he continued stating what he heard. "It is weird seeing someone who looks like an enemy. I have caught a glimpse of him on campus a day ago. He does give off a weird vibe."

The teen finished eating and placed the dishes in the sink. "Artemis is going to keep an eye out for him, but maybe I should too, I don't exactly trust this scenario."

Finishing his task he grabbed his bag and headed out to his class.

Upon leaving he got a call. He picked up the cell and it read **Minako.**

"Hello?" He replied.

"Hey Yaten-kun!" she said. "I just wanted to ask can you meet me near the classroom building. I need to take some notes before going to Mr. Takahata's class!"

He sighed in exasperation. "I thought I gave you notes to follow?"

"You did, but I want to compare to make sure I'm keeping up! I can't afford to end up on his shit list!" she complained. "Please!" The blonde drawled it out.

Yaten rubbed his aching temples. "All right, but be there on time!" he lectured. "If not then you're screwed!"

The blonde gave a squeal of happiness! "Thanks Yaten-kun, I'll be there in a couple of minutes!" she then ended the call.

He shook his head in mirth but he had a smile on his face. "I'm glad she's better!" Yaten then headed to the building.

* * *

Yaten arrived there before Minako and waited for her by a bench, which was surrounded by trees. "She better hurry, class starts in 15 minutes!"

He was going to call her until he saw a light-green haired man heading for the main office. It was the man who looked like Malachite.

Yaten gave a quick glare. _I'm not sure what to make of him. I've heard that he got off with the disappearance of his students but Artemis did say he was getting a bad feeling in that room._

As if sensing someone looking at him the man known as Malachite looked back at him.

In a surprising gesture he came walking to Yaten.

He got up and played cool as the man approached. "Hello Mr. Lea," The teen greeted.

The man gave him a polite smile. "It's nice seeing you again Yaten-kun," In this alias he goes by Lyner Lea. Given that he didn't want to go by his "original" name now and didn't want to raise a red flag to Mina, he played dumb when he met her the first time.

_So this is Yaten Kou, eh?_ He wondered meticulously. _Before that random teenager interfered and we were in some nightmare; I briefly saw this person in her mind!_

"Yaten-kun, how is college treating you? Are you keeping up with your studies?" he wondered in curiosity.

The green-eyed teen answered with a curt response. "Yes, I'm lucky I transferred in when they were still in the beginning!"

Lyner was going to say something else until he noticed a blonde teen wearing a red ribbon approach them. When the green-haired man saw her he gave her a frown. _I have to keep up pretenses with her! I can't have her figure out I know who she is._

Yaten also noticed Minako approach and she had a wary frown on her face upon seeing Malachite. "It's about time you showed up Mina…"

The girl gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry Yaten-kun! I had to get ready for all this!" She gave the teacher a nod. "Good Morning, Mr. Lea …"

Lyner Lea gave her a brief nod as well and noticed she wore the present he sent her. _She's wearing my present. That is good, I can start tainting her heart easily now. But I have to go slow._

"I'll let you two get going, if you will excuse me!" After saying that, Lyner walked off to the faculty office.

As he left Mina still couldn't stop thinking about how he looked like the old general from the past. _But he doesn't look like he remembers me, so he's probably not Malachite…maybe it's one of those random occurences?_

Yaten also was speculating about Lyner. _I saw the way he gave her that look. I'm wondering if he really is innocent in all this?_

"Yaten-kun, come on!" The blonde whined. "You have to go over my work before class starts!"

The male teen sighed and they went through her homework. While he was doing that Mina placed her hand around the pendant she wore. As soon as she got it she kept it on her person. She admired it's beauty and couldn't stop thinking about that letter.

_It came by suddenly. I have someone who likes me?_ Mina turned her gaze to the one checking her answers. _It's not Yaten-kun, given that he's serious about stuff._ She thought that with disappointment.

_Even if it's not him, I wish he'd get it through his head, not think of me as a friend!_ She complained internally.

It was true that she had some chemistry with him but she didn't know her own feelings for him. Not only that, the form she see's him in is nothing more than a disguise. _His true sex is a female…I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about that. Not that I don't care it's just…_

Her thoughts then went to the dreams she's been having. Since that first dream about meeting the man wearing the mask, she's been having other dreams as well. Not the romantic setting as of last time but more to do with her past.

_It always goes back to that one incident…_She dreaded, her eyes looking to the ground. _The time I tried going for my dream…._

Whenever she thought about it she always shivered. Whatever the dream was about it always depressed Minako.

_As well as seeing that man in the mask, he's always there in some way…_

Her mind then went to her mysterious stranger. He always showed up in the end and told her all sorts of things.

_He's not something my mind is making up. It's like he's really talking to me! He gives me encouragement and telling me to go with my potential. And his lips…_

She blushed when she thought that. _Whenever the dream ends he's always kisses me_. _It feels so real, I can taste it!_

Mina pressed her fingers lightly over her lips. Yaten, who completed looking through her homework, noticed that gesture.

"Am I interrupting anything Minako-chan…" he asked quietly.

This got Minako to stop what she was doing and looked at him. "You…you're done already?!"

This got a nod from the boy. "It wasn't that long and the words you used to describe things was basic…are you all right?"

Yaten placed a hand over her forehead. Mina then took his hand down. "I'm not sick!" she screeched.

She then grabbed her stuff and sprinted to Mr. Takahata's class.

Yaten looked at her leaving figure and shook his head. "I'm never going to understand her…" He then noticed that pendant she wore. _She said that it came to her through mail. I wonder who sent it…_

He then thought about Mr. Lyner. _Maybe it's time I meet him as Sailor Star Healer? I just hope we aren't wrong on this Artemis!_

With that thought he headed to his class. _Mina seems out of it though, maybe it's time I showed her my gift!_

* * *

In his office Malachite shut his door and as soon as it was a glyph appeared.

"That will keep anyone from walking in here!" he gripped and went to his desk.

He pulled out a book he got. "This text is teaching me how to enter her dreams. There is still nothing about another person's dream showing up in a closed space!"

Malachite still was angry at that moment. As he said those words to Minako about being the one for her a male teen showed up unexpectedly. Then they appeared in another dream where some monster showed up and decked him hard.

"The strangest thing is, I don't know what that…monstrosity was!" he slammed the book to his desk. "It hasn't happened lately since I'm able to enter her mind with ease! I just hope it doesn't happen again!"

He was about to quench his thirst with some Scotch until he had a second thought. "You know what, I'm laying off this stuff for the time being…"

Malachite then went and locked up his Scotch. He also knew that Kawasari was taking his stash when she could.

"But that's not important. Now that Mina is wearing my present, I can send my energy to influence her. I will unlock the darker part of her heart and she will be mine!" He said happily.

Malachite then thought about the circumstances behind his revival. "I wonder how that man is doing…I'm not sure why he brought me back, or at least a part of me, why would he go back to hiding?"

He then thought about the demon siblings. "I've had them lay low for me, so they can experience this world but maybe it's time to shake things up soon. With my growing powers, maybe I can stir up trouble for Mina and Yaten."

The green-haired man brought a picture of Yaten to his hand. "I won't let whatever feelings she has for you interfere in my plan for her!" He then burned the picture with his powers.

"Maybe I will attack Yaten's heart as well…and I know just the demon for my plan!"

* * *

In a café in Tokyo, Setsuna Meioh, aka Sailor Pluto, was enjoying her morning reading, a physics book for class while drinking coffee.

The tan-skinned woman flipped a page and continued reading its contents. Even while doing this her mind raced over the battle that happened recently.

_Even when I decide to take a break from the Time Gates, something is always occupying my time_. She thought with mirth.

A lot of things have happened for her. Recently with the battle with Kawasari, Setsuna had decided to stay in Tokyo. She had felt a disturbance and her clairvoyant ability was warning her of something happening soon.

During the month she has kept busy by writing an article for her major. She also went to college and was getting good scores as well. Not only that, her source of income came from donating her fashion design ideas to a modeling agency. Mostly her ideas were more hit than miss, so she wasn't pressed for money.

Since Haruka and Michiru were in America, the tomboy in a racing circuit and Michiru selling her paintings and performing the Violin for an orchestra, that kept them busy. Their foster daughter, Hotaru, went to a private school in Kagoshima.

The Outer Senshi has also gone on with their lives, keeping contact with the Inner Senshi from time to time.

Setsuna recently kept in contact with the white cat, who had told her about Malachite showing up again. _But he says that this person that looks like him doesn't remember anything. I also thought that we would not see any of the generals again. True they were part of King Endymion's court in the past but became corrupted by Beryl. To think that he has returned is odd._

The white cat also explained how Mina has woken up from dreams she was having.

_When Artemis brought that up, it intrigued me. Earlier in the month I did sense an anomaly that shouldn't have happened._

The Senshi of Revolution thought briefly on that as well. _It was a teenager from a different universe entirely. True, dreamscapes aren't my forte but I have studied them. It has been told that when one goes into a rem sleep, dreams are patched together in the sub-consciousness of people. Many things happen that can't be predicted. _

She took a reprieve and drank her coffee. It had the taste of cinnamon; she also took a bite of a recently ordered scorn. Setsuna is just so classy!

_Even so, that boy had a strange power that surpasses my own and any of the Senshi here. Whatever powers he has, I hope he uses them wisely. His future is also covered in a fog I couldn't see._

The garnet-eyed woman left that subject and went back to Artemis's concern with Mina.

_My foresight is telling me something will happen soon! I hope whatever it is, I can handle it. With all us Senshi separated like this we are at a disadvantage. Besides I need to keep an eye out for Adelric._

After finishing her meal, she got up and headed outside. It was already the afternoon. The morning flew by quickly.

She decided to scope out more of Tokyo before she headed home. Setsuna wanted to double check the area, along with gain some inspiration for her clothing designs.

The mature walked off and she passed a boy with brown-spiky hair.

She briefly looked down at him but could barely see his face as he passed. Setsuna looked at him for a second before heading on her way.

* * *

Luca didn't pay attention to the woman he passed. He was heading to the drug store to pick up a hangover remedy for his sister.

The boy became exasperated with his sister's behavior as of late. Not only has she taken a shine to liquor, Kawasari has become entranced with all the latest fashions. Given that they had quite a bit of money, she spent it on materialistic things.

Luca didn't care about such things. He might have been annoyed with his sister's antics but he was secretly happy that she was smiling more.

The impassive boy arrived at his destination. A couple of minutes later he walked out with a bag.

He pulled out his android phone and looked at the time. _Hmmm, I can get home and make it to Akihabara again…_

Like his sister, the place he favored was every otaku's fantasy; Akihabara, the home for anything anime-related and the latest technologies.

Given that he didn't show emotion much, he was impassive when he went the first time. He saw a bunch of book and gaming stores. Nerds playing the card games of _**Yu-Gi-Oh**_ and _**Digimon**_.

He saw that _**Pokemon **_was still trending, seeing kids physically younger than him have Piakchu and Togepi plushies.

Luca was more into the _**Gundam Wing** _Series. There was something about seeing a robotic man-made machine fly off and destroy other robots in combat while going on about their beliefs in what they fight for.

The 10-year old looked amused to say the least. That was how he got some figurines of **_Wing Zero_**, _**Hellscythe**_ and _**Freedom X10A** _(Piloted by _Heero_ _Yue_, _Duo Maxwell_ and _Kira Yamato_).

As well as seeing rather attractive females in maid costumes. He didn't understand the thrill he got in these teenage girls wear such get ups but they appeared nice and even called him "Master!"

He was also well liked, which was surprising to him since his sister's called him hard as a brick with interacting with people, and they called him cute.

With that thought he rushed home to see Kawasari with her hand over her eyes.

"I'm back, Kawasari!" he said.

That got a groan from said person. "Keep it down Luca!" she moaned. "I'm dying here!"

He only rolled his eyes and took out the small brown bottle of medicine. "You only have a hangover! You shouldn't drink so much!"

Luca got a glass of water for her as well. The fox girl had a cloth over her face. "I don't drink a lot, it's just, I need some time to myself. Since that battle with those Senshi, I'm trying to gain back my powers!"

This got a sigh from the dog breed. "You're back to full power, you are just being lazy."

She snapped up and had an irritated expression. "I'm being lazy? What about you, constantly going to Akihabara!" she pointed him.

He ignored that comment and brought her the stuff. "Drink the medicine and then take some water!"

She groaned at how he could just ignore her. The teen drank the medicine in one gulp and drank some water. "Ahhhh, thank you Luca," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know how to take care of your sister!"

Luca let her do that for a moment or two and then walked off. She immediately fell on the floor.

"Luca, don't ruin a sibling moment!" she whined from the ground.

The boy ignored her. "I'll be back around 9:00, sister." After that he vanished from their room.

This made Kawasari think for a moment. "He's changed after a month. Maybe he has a friend or two down there?"

She got up and went to change out of her usual clothes. Kawasari had a lot of clothes in her closet. Since she was getting used to hiding her ears and tail, she had got the hang of human society in the 21 century.

Her attire consisted of a white short-sleeved t-shirt, with low ride jeans. Over her shirt she wore a teal colored duster. She sported black high-heeled gladiator sandals. Kawasari placed her purple hair in her patented pony tail.

Taking a look in the mirror she winked. "I am looking good. Those fellas better watch out!" she said then had a thought. She wasn't brought back for the joy of living. She was here to aid Malachite's plan to have Sailor Venus.

When she thought about that she growled. "Damn him and damn that insolent Senshi! I just want to live in peace. I'm becoming too complacent. I have to remember why I'm here. I also need to get my heart and Luca's from Malachite."

She also wondered about how the man had their hearts. The only one who could do that was dead, at least to her knowledge.

"But if he is alive, why would he do this to us…I don't want Luca getting involved in any of this!" she declared.

She then saw a flyer on the table and picked it up. "Hmmm, a singing competition is being held near the Rainbow Bridge huh. It had moved from Akihabara to there."

Kawasari had a plan. "Maybe it's time I exposed myself to these humans! I'll show them they can't match _my _singing!"

She took the flyer and teleported.

* * *

After the morning classes Yaten was in the lunch room with Minako. He became concerned for her as her happy attitude had turned sullen.

He tried asking what was wrong with her but she just shook her head and said it was nothing.

Yaten decided it was time. "Hey Mina, I wanna ask you again, why didn't you try going for your dream?"

Minako looked at him with shock. "Why do you continue asking that?"

"Because it's not like you to forsake something you love," he brought up. "You like singing, I don't understand why you wouldn't do it anymore!"

When he said that she gave him glare. "That's right, you don't understand, so why don't you back off!"

Yaten became concerned with her change of attitude. "Mina…"

She noticed her behavior and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Yaten-kun I don't know what came over me…"

He accepted it. "No, it my fault, I shouldn't press the issue. You don't have to tell me but I would like you come with me!"

She became overcome with curiosity. "Go with you where, Yaten-kun?"

Yaten then pulled out a flyer. "I'm asking if you would like to go to Rainbow Bridge with me. They are having a singing contest there and I thought you would enjoy it."

The look on Minako's face wasn't one of excitement, more like depression. "Yaten-kun, I don't do stuff like that anymore," she said again. "Just forget about it!"

"I'm not asking you to sing!" He defended. "I'm asking you to just see it. Besides the people sponsoring it wants me as a judge and I need some encouragement!"

The two glared at each other for a moment before Mina conceded. "All right, I'll come but I'm not singing!"

Yaten gave her a smile which briefly broke her out of her mood and returned it.

* * *

During the train ride Minako fell asleep and was on Yaten's shoulder. The young-man was stiff as a board when she did that but he didn't dislike it.

Whatever was going on with her, he was getting more and more concerned. .

_I hope it's nothing serious. I still have to keep an eye on her. Before I left, I told Artemis about staying on Mr. Lea's trail, wherever it will lead too._

Yaten continued letting Mina sleep, while unknown to him, the necklace she was wearing gave a brief glow.

* * *

Back on campus Artemis was in Mina's room. He was in his human form on the computer. He was discussing the situation with an old friend of his.

"And that's pretty much it Luna…" he replied.

Luna, the guardian cat to Sailor Moon, was also in her human guise. She sported frilly dark/blueish hair with two 'meatballs' on top and dark-colored eyes.

"I see…so someone who looks like Malachite is on that campus. I thought I'd never hear about that Artemis." She said.

"Yeah, it's like the peace after Galaxia is falling apart at the seams. We thought there would be no more threats and Crystal Tokyo would happen after a couple of years…"

On the screen Luna sipped a cup of green tea. "We shouldn't worry about that utopia now Artemis," she declared. "Right now we worry about the present! You also said Sailor Pluto is there?"

He gave a nod. "She's also concerned about the enemy Minako and Yaten fought. Pluto knows something but is holding out. All she says that it's not time for us to find out."

Luna contemplated this. "We should trust her judgment for the time being, though. But if it looks like the situation shifts, we will have to face her with it. Along with Yaten being there, all he says is that he is on a mission to stop an evil?"

Artemis confirmed the question. "Yes, and Mina is helping him out. Even though I think he's also hiding something. I'll be sure to ask him as well. Luna I just want to ask you one thing, do you think the girl's powers will expand?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. "If you mean that if they can turn Eternal then I'm not sure. The only reason Usagi got that upgrade was because everyone joined their powers. But if it is offered to her then the others should gain it as well."

"Hmmm, I hope that's the case. With battling a demon and this new masked foe, I am becoming concerned for their safety."

"Well no use worrying about it. I have to go now!" she said being quick at the end.

Artemis gave her a coy smile. "You're afternoon soaps are about to come on? Did John and Marlena finally get back together?"

She froze and gave him a glare. "I will not dictate that with a response, goodbye!" The connection soon ended.

Giving a laugh, he turned off the computer. "I hope they can do that. Minako, enjoy the day Yaten is giving you all right?" He offered that prayer.

He then transformed to his feline form and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**Yeah I leave this chapter on that note, so you readers liking the progress of this story?**

**I touch up on how everyone is doing! The siblings seem to enjoy their free time but soon that will change with what Malachite has in stored.**

**I gave him the alias Lyner Lea for his civilian form. I know it's not Japanese but it works. It seems emotions are running wild this time around.**

**With Yaten and Mina's blossoming romance, who knows what will happen next. Along with her fascination with Malachite's other form as well.**

**If you are wondering about who that person mentioned was, he is an OC character named Kensuke Rainer and belongs to Chaosblazer.**

**Chaosblazer added that dream sequence in his Accel Stream Season 2 recently and I decided to repay the favor. ****I hope you liked the holler for your story Chaos!**

**It works like this; during that period where Malachite asked Mina to be his, Ken barged in the dream unexpectedly. **

**Then the scene shifts into a different dream where Malachite meets Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 and winds up getting hurt before vanishing. Since Mina was in a trance like state briefly she doesn't remember much about that part.**

**Think of it as a hidden scene before she woke up, along with Malachite returning to his body.**

**Pluto is getting involved also by staying close to Mina and Yaten. She doesn't know what Malachite is doing to Mina, but since she's more concerned about Kawasari's and Luca's father, her attention is elsewhere.**

**She will help them out though when a battle or two starts.**

**Yes a signing competition will take place. I'm just not sure what I will have Mina and Kawasari sing. **

**I haven't written lyrics before in a story so they will be borrowed from whatever Japanese Songs I hear. It will mostly be Anime or songs from Nami Tamaki or Nana Mizuki! ****I'll figure that part out. **

**Looks like the necklace is slowly changing our heroine? The plan that Malachite has will come soon. ****Besides that he is a part of the real Malachite that always wanted her, why would he need her powers? Think about that as a teaser!**

**I don't normally do this, but if you like this story try looking at Senshi Continuum as well. I'm not giving up on that story. It's up to 17 chapters and I will type of 18 soon after I take a little break from it.**

**With that I leave you guys.**

**Please Review!**

**Have a good Easter!**


	5. Songs of the heart and double transform

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of t****he characters or songs that appear in this story. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and other artist. I do own the OC Kawasari, Luca and Alderic.**

**I hope everyone is doing well as it's time to continue with this story.**

**It looks like the main hitters are heading off to a singing competition in the Rainbow Bridge for various reasons; Yaten is hoping this will inspire Mina to go for her dream while said person is having issues on the matter.**

**Kawarsari is heading off there to elevate her boredom before Malachite starts the next phase of his plans for the siblings. **

**Setsuna is keeping an eye out for Alderic, but will she find him this time around and what about Luca?**

**Let's see shall we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Songs of the heart and double transformation!**_

* * *

In a dream Mina was looking at a scene she thought she buried in her heart. It was the exact one from earlier in the month.

"Oh no, not this again…" The blonde whispered with a trace of sadness. It always began like this.

She saw her past-self on stage about to do a song in front of shady looking judges. On the side of the stage other teenage girls wanting to show what they were made of.

The blonde knew how this would play out since it was her past and casted a sad look. "This was the day my dreams came to an end…"

An arm gently wrapped around her neck and embraced as her head was on his chest.

"That is a day you will never forget, isn't that right," A man's voice said.

The two continued looking at what was going to happen.

Mina had just graduated high school with her friends and decided to go for her idol career. During that summer she had performed various shopping outlets to get her name out there and expose herself to the masses. The crowds she attracted were decent depending on where she went.

Everyone liked the performances and of course like any performer criticized for the kind of songs she picked but all in all it balanced out.

She thought in her mind she was doing well and with this official idol company she could start her dreams.

But reality could become harsh in an instant and that is what happened to her. When she arrived it was like people came out of the wood work like termites.

The people there polite for the most part but like any flock you had your harpies.

Mina ignored them and went on her business until she overheard them speaking about her. She heard words of overcompensation, poser, and that she could only win because she was a typical blonde ditz.

The blonde had a feeling they said all that stuff on purpose and loudly to get her attention.

Coming this far about to start her dream she wondered if she could do this? She admitted to herself that she did work harder than one ought to but only because she couldn't be off her game.

Mina also began wondering about her physical appearance. It was true that certain scenario's did play out of either the blonde, blue-eyed singers were hot one day but after certain amount of time people would forget them if their songs were only one hit wonders or if only get sales for the company.

With those thoughts in mind she froze. If she went along with this, would she go into obscurity? Could she keep up with the demands of her dream?

The dream image of Mina eyes widened in horror at what she was about to do as her original form looked distraught.

"When you came to that conclusion you froze during that performance," the masked man said to her.

She remained quiet as she continued viewing the scene ahead of her.

Minako got in line and after an hour of thinking it was almost time for to go on stage. When her name got called she walked to the center.

The ones that said all those mean things stood there like wolves about sink their teeth into some good meat.

Two stuffy men and a well suited woman asked her name and why she was there. She answered to the best of her ability but her voice came out meekly.

One of the judges rolled his eyes while another looked at his watch. The woman was reading some trashy magazine.

Then the music began and the lights dimmed. As she was about to sing one more thought came to her mind; is this right?

She didn't sing, not one word. The judges noticed she didn't do anything and looked concerned. That's when she bolted off the stage. As she ran for salvation the harpies started laughing at her misfortune. The leader, who had green 80's kind of hair, laughed the hardest.

The memory ended and they sat on a bench in a park. "That is why you don't think that you can start your dream," the blue-haired man asked.

Mina lay her head on his shoulders. "I don't know why I let them get to me like that but it felt like a dam broke loose and water submerged my brain. The expectations, people, it all became too much for me to bear!"

Tears fell down her face as he casted a sinister smile. "Then why should you care about any of this," he began as she gave him a curious glance.

"If you wanted you could make all of them pay for your misery. You should hate them for what they did to you!" he continued.

She gave him a look. "I don't hate them, yes I was annoyed but I chose to do that!"

"And the only reason you chose that exit was because of what they said. You practiced with every fiber of your being and this is how they treat someone who has saved the world?"

When he said that she thought about what he said.

"Minako, you can do whatever you want now! You've seen how the people are; they are petty, cruel and vindictive. Why should you continue fighting for the people when they are heartless beings?"

The more he said that the more she didn't deny the prospect of it. Humans were the problem. They put you down when you want to succeed and she fought for these selfish pigs.

A dark glow enveloped her which made him smile. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Mina, embrace those feelings and let loose!"

As she was about to a flash of someone entered her dream again. When the masked man saw this he growled. _Dammit, that image of that annoying boy is in her mind again. She won't let go of him!_

The glow dissipated as she calmed down. "No, I made that choice myself because I let them get to me," she said looking at his face. "I have to become stronger if I want to do this!"

He let that sink in before giving her a smile. "Mina, you give them too much credit, but I see you won't listen to reason," He got up and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going Roa?!" she called out to him.

Roa turned around. "If you believe in them, so be it. I can be patient a while more." He then walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Mina, when this ideal betrays you, I will be there for you when it all comes crashing down." Roa than leaned in and kissed her.

Unknown to her body glowed briefly.

"I'll see you again in dreams Minako." He then vanished.

* * *

The sound of the announcer rang in her ears as she woke up. The first thing she saw was Yaten as he gave her a smile. "Welcome back sleepy head!"

Mina noticed that she was on his shoulder and snapped to. "Oh Yaten-kun, I'm sorry!"

He gave her a chuckle. "Nothing to apologize for, I didn't mind, now come on this is our stop."

With that they got off the stop and headed to the outside.

When they arrived they saw the water front and there was a stage with people getting ready for the show.

"It's been a while since I was this part of Tokyo, it's nice." Yaten commented as various people walked around. Some were practicing, others prayed for success. Minako however looked at it with disdain which didn't go unnoticed by the silver-haired teen.

Yaten was about to say something but noticed that he had to get to the judges table. "I have to go Mina, but mix and mingle with any of the others ok?" he gave her a quick smile.

She returned it and he was off until saying another thing. "By the way it's a free competition, anyone can join on a whim!" he soon was gone.

Mina sighed and started looking around the area. _I still can't think of why he would take me to this place! It's not somewhere I want to be…_She gripped as she decided to get a bottle of water since it was hot.

As she did that Kawasari appeared a minute later where Mina was. The purple haired pony-tailed teen smiled. "This place looks like a hot spot. I can't wait to get out there!" she commented.

She was about to head for the stage until she received a psychic message from Malachite.

_I am glad I caught you there, Kawasari _He said.

She gave a roll of her eyes. _What is it now Malachite? I am a busy demon at the moment?!_

He gave her a chuckle. _I see that. The thing you need to know is that Mina and that boy Yaten is there at this exact moment! I need you to do something for me!_

The fox demon stomped her foot to the ground, creating a small hole. Some people saw or heard this and ran off.

_I won't be part of this plan for that damn Senshi, Malachite!_ Her eyes narrowed as she talked to him. _Why do you even want her? What can she do in the first place?!_

She said and a pain radiated to her chest and went down to her knees.

_Don't tempt me, my little puppet!_ He reminded her. _I still have you're precious heart, so you will do as I command! I will tell you soon but I need you to do this for me!_

He then told her what she was going to do. After that the pain stopped and she got up.

"I'll do as I am told, Malachite!" she whispered. _I need to figure a way to get my heart back from his clutches!_

Kawasari stormed off and found the one she wanted. Minako had finished buying her water and was heading toward the crowed to see who was going to sing.

_I better get on with this then!_ She thought and went towards the teen

Mina looked around and noticed a teen with purple hair come up to her. Mina raised her eyebrows and noticed it was the same one who she fought with Healer and Pluto a month ago.

_What is she doing here? Does she know who I am?_ Her mind raced as Kawasari gave a wicked grin.

"Hmph, you just going to watch." She asked her. Mina looked at her with suspicion.

"What do you mean by that and do I know you?" She replied trying to play dumb.

Kawasari wasn't going to tell her that she already knew she was Sailor Venus and decided to play along. "I remember you bumping into me during that Shibuya crisis, girl!" she stated. "It's shocking seeing you are here!"

Minako got angry at her assumption. "What do you mean by that? I said I was sorry but you acted like a total twat!" She cursed.

Kawasari looked scandalized and got in her face. "How dare you say that to me you tramp! Why are you even here, what are you going to sing or something?"

The blonde was about to speak but stopped. This got the pony tailed teen smirking. "What you got no balls to handle this? Well that's good, because you are no threat to me!"

"I don't even want to sing and spare me your delusion that you can carry a tune! I don't even know you and you start spouting BS to me? Get lost!" Mina snapped.

"If you don't like it, why don't you prove it to me, honey?" Kawasari stated. "Go up there and sing!"

Mina became frozen at what she said. "I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"Of course not because you don't have any talent!" She ribbed her on.

The self-proclaimed Goddess of Love didn't like being pushed by the enemy she fought. _I don't know what her deal is but maybe I can gain any info on her? _"Fine, I'll take part and show you I am not to look pass at!"

The two glared and they marched in different directions.

_I don't care if I don't win this stupid thing, but I won't let her dis me like that!_ Fumed the blonde as she headed to change her wardrobe.

The competition offered a change of clothes for the contestants.

Kawasari also fumed. _I don't know what you are planning Malachite but it seems you want her to compete for a certain reason. _She also thought about his plan that she was to do to Yaten.

_I've read up on this Yaten Kou on the internet and he was apparently famous three years ago. He's cute but I remember that he is a Senshi. Well let's see if I can do this then!_

The battle of songs would begin in a couple of minutes.

* * *

In Akihabara Luca had finished carousing the place and got two new models. One was from _**Gundam Seed **_the _**Justice Gundam**_ (piloted by _Athrun Zala_) and another mecha from the anime _**Code Geass**_, the Nightmare frame _**Lancelot Albion**_ (piloted by _Suzaku Kururugi_).

He liked his new memorobilia but of course he didn't show it on his face. The dog-demon was heading back to his house until he saw on a random television about what was going on near Rainbow Bridge.

Many people were watching the live coverage. He remembered about that and wondered if his sister would do it.

_Of course knowing her she would. She's a ham my sister!_ He rolled his eyes and noticed the contestants his sister was in there.

"Hey scope out all the hot chicks there dude," a random teen said. "They are some _fine-looking _looking women in there!"

Another friend agreed. "Yeah, this is going to be sweet. Hell even if they can't sing, it's always good seeing what they wear!"

"I know they just like bearing all for us to see!" Another teen said.

Luca felt insulted that humanity had fallen this far. _When I think about how everyone was whoring around back then, men haven't evolved passed basic urges._

But that was only a percentage of horny teenage men doing as others just watched in curiosity. _Of course I have to remember not every human is the same._

He got closer and saw that it was beginning. Luca noticed one of the judges and it was Yaten. He recognized him as being one of the Senshi his sister fought!

The spiky brown-haired boy eyes became feral. He did this for a moment before catching himself. He couldn't afford to break his cover. He remembered the last time that happened and he was only a toddler when that happened.

_It's still hazy but I recall being bathed in blood and corpses. I'm just not sure why I did that in the first place?_

Then a male announced introduced the next contestant. He looked and saw that it was the blonde Senshi that Malachite wanted.

_It's her, Sailor Venus!_ Everyone who saw wondered what she was going to do?

* * *

In another part of Akihabara Setsuna Meioh had arrived. She felt another disturbance in this place but she couldn't tell who.

The green-haired woman looked around and noticed that everyone was paying attention to the televisions.

She got close and saw Minako. "I see, so she did arrive there?" Setsuna decided to hear what her colleague and friend was going to do.

* * *

Unknown to her another person was watching the time guardian and watching a television as well. The man appeared in a booth, drinking some tea. His face wasn't shown but he had a cunning smile on his face.

"This should be good…" He stated.

* * *

Back at the Rainbow Bridge It has been an hour since the singing began and Yaten became bored. The ones who sang earlier were people who should have stuck with karaoke.

He looked at the other judges and they looked bored as well. _I'm wondering if anyone with talent will appear._

His wish was soon answered when he saw, to his shock, Minako appeared on stage. _Mina?_

The two other judges noticed as well. One was a random guy with short brown hair while another was a girl with green hair.

It was the same girl who bad mouthed Minako during her Idol session. She looked shocked at seeing her. "Who invited that bimbo on stage?" She cried incredulously.

Yaten glared at her but soon forgot and looked at his friend who was about to sing.

The said girl's attire was different; she wore a white tank top with a light blue blouse over it which showed off her skinny naval, wore black fingerless gloves, pink cargo pants and black boots that went to her kneecaps.

She noticed Yaten and gave him a smile and then saw the harpy. Mina's expression on her face was not one of happiness, it was anger. Her eyes glowed dark purple before stopping herself.

_What was that about? Whatever it's that bitch again! I'll prove her wrong! _ She then looked behind to see Kawasari with an uppity attitude.

Her view went to the judges again. _I won't lose to her either!_ She then walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey there I hope you guys are ready for this!" she greeted happily as the crowed gave a cheer. It was not what she was expecting but went for it. "I'll be performing Nami Tamkaki's hit Reason!"

_**(Start Nami Tamaki's song Reason)**_

As soon as the music started she got in the rhythm of the music. She started moving her hips to the beat and opened her eyes. Mina then started singing in a serene, clear voice.

"_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are. _

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

_In a time where streets, people and dreams change, _

_I could only oppose them. _

_I still did not realize, _

_That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words._

_My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side, _

_For them, you said, "Don't give up!"_

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are. _

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you. _

_The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream. _

_Believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

_In the days without you, I've stopped moving. _

_But now I am walking out of here. _

_All the coincidences we shared, certainly _

_They all have their meanings._

_When our dreams comes true one by one, and we meet again, _

_The coincidences become destiny._

_If even the torn promises can change into vows, _

_Can we also change back to the two of us from the time we met at that place? _

_The dear faces that resemble "kindness"._

_I can see with my eyes closed, I know you are here without our hands touching._

_Even if I can't see the astrayed answers tomorrow, _

_I carry the truth known as "today" in order to meet you._

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are. _

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you. _

_The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream. _

_As it is, believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting."_

_**(Song ends)**_

After finishing the last lyric she ended up getting a lot of applause from the audience and anyone looking on TV.

Minako smiled at what she was able to do. She winked at Yaten and gave a look to the green-haired judge with helmet for hair a "Fuck you bitch!" look!

She then looked at Kawasari who gave her a reluctant clap as well.

* * *

Back in Akihabara, the fanboys were ballistic after seeing her performance.

"My god, she rocked the ending theme to _**Gundam Seed Destiny****!**_" one teen cried out!

"Yeah and she was hot too! I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" Another cried out.

Luca also showed a bewildered look. _Whoa, didn't think that was going to happen. I wonder if you can surpass her sister._

* * *

Setsuna was also happy about her fellow Senshi's singing. "It looks like your dream is not dead, Minako…" she whispered then garnet colored eyes came across a man wearing a white suit and she froze.

"Is it him…?" she said with a hesitant pause. The man got up and smirked at her. He soon vanished off the spot.

"Al…deric?" she cried and sprinted off to where he was.

She saw that his cup was empty. He was right there and she missed him! "No, I thought that he was dead?"

Setsuna went into an empty street corner and transformed into Sailor Pluto.

She called her Garnet Rod and held it over her head. A soft red glow came from her treasure. _I will find him!_

She then sent a pulse of energy through Akihabara to see if the mysterious man was still in the vicinity.

* * *

Minako became happy at what she had accomplished but took it in stride. This was only to prove to Kawasari and that other bitch not to undermine her. She then thought about what Roa said. _Sorry Roa, I can't give up on it just yet…_

* * *

Speaking of said person Roa aka Malachite in his usual attire; a black shirt and pants with a green cross on it, and medium length blue hair that he had changed from his usual green color.

This was his astral-self that he called for since he had a feeling of being watched by that annoying white cat.

"That should throw off any suspicion at me for the moment," He was also entranced by the way she sang. "Mina your voice was good and I could tell you put everything in it. I'm sorry that I'm going have to shatter those dreams of yours!"

He then saw that Kawasari was going to go next. "Let's see how you do Kawasari?" He crossed his arms and waited.

* * *

The purple haired fox demon was next to performing after Minako go a total of 8 points. The rating was 1 out of 10.

She still wore her clothes from earlier, given that she didn't think she needed to change clothes for a single performance.

_I'll give it to you Senshi, that was good but I'm better!_ She sneered and took hold of the microphone.

Everything was quiet as Yaten noticed it was Kawasari. _What is she doing here? I'm betting Minako already knew about this? Is she trying to wait us out?_

"Greetings everyone, my name is Kawasari and I'll be performing Nana Mizuki's Black Diamond."

She then held the microphone to her lips.

_**(Begin Nana Mizuki's song, Black Diamond)**_

If Minako's voice was more upbeat and serene then Kawasari's voice was mature and sultry. She closed her eyes as she began singing the lyrics.

"_Tell me, the object of your greatest desire_

"_The thing you want the most"_

_Let's try and shout out its name_

_With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume. _

_Now let's begin before the sun comes out_

_The world dances with_

_The shadow that accompanies the light_

_I shall take your hand (and say). _

"_So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?_

_"Those hands that have been gathering some glitter_

_They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky_

_Oh dark diamond, black diamond. _

_Now say your prayers with your shaky hands_

"_The thing you want the most"_

_You're like a worthless doll, aren't you?_

_You don't even shed tears. _

_No matter how much you are hurt or be lied to_

_Don't you ever give in_

_Only the original shall eventually come to shine_

_Repelling the unseen energy. _

_"So what are you gonna sing? What do you believe in?"_

_Hesitation will turn you into garbage_

_So shake free from everything else in this distorted night sky_

_Oh black diamond, black diamond. _

_"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"_

_Those hands that have been gathering some glitter_

_They were scraping everything from this twisted night sky_

_Oh black diamond, black diamond."_

She finished singing and she got a helping applause as well!

During her performance she had casted her view to Yaten and used her illusion abilities on him. She planted a single suggestion in him.

_Let's see if this will bear fruit?_ She thought and waved to the ones that applauded.

* * *

Back in Akihabara more people were on a euphoric high after Kawasari's performance.

They talked about how she was and that they felt like they were on a different plane of existence.

Luca sighed at all the guessing. _Honestly sister, using your abilities to entrance them is underhanded! By the old gods, I don't want to think if this was the 60's, then I'd never hear the end of this!_

He was about to see what rating she would get until he felt an energy spike.

The boy looked in the sky and saw a red ring of light go over the sky. _This feeling, it feels like a Senshi?_

Luca was going to take off until he felt another presence. He then saw someone heading for the roof of a building. With his enhanced eye sight he caught the glimpse of someone he'd thought he'd never see again!

"Father!" he cried. He then asked a kid to hold his stuff for him, giving him the warning that if he opened and took them he would find him! The boy gave a fearful nod and Luca sprinted towards one of the buildings.

_It was him, but why now!_

* * *

Sailor Pluto also got a response as she looked to the building the man went into.

"He's there!" She soon hopped to a lamp-post and jumped to the nearest building.

Pretty soon she would meet up with the mysterious Alderic and Luca.

* * *

Back in the competition Kawasari smiled in triumph and looked at Minako. She looked distraught and a part of her felt guilty.

_Why am I feeling this way, she's my enemy!_ She raged in her head and noticed that Yaten still looked glazed over. _It seems the suggestion is holding on._

* * *

Still in the air Malachite, still in his other persona, looked satisfied. "Good, she's done what I asked her to do! Now it's time to bring the curtain down!"

He held out his hand and a dark orb appeared. "Let's see if this monster will work?"

The masked figure dropped the orb and it crashed into the ground and cracked like an egg. Then a dark substance came from it and started forming into a red skinned, muscle figure with a gun for a hand.

"That creature is what I saw in that dream drop. I should thank that brat for giving me that idea!" he laughed. "Now Minako, let's see you defeat this abomination?"

* * *

Back on the ground everyone panicked as they saw the Nemesis look-alike stomp through the area shooting up random buildings and boats.

Kawasari saw this and looked shocked at what she saw. "The hell that supposed to be…" she said as it came charging at her!

Before she could use her powers someone pushed her away from the behemoth as it swung his gun-arm at them.

She then saw Yaten on top of her. The teen breathed heavily. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Kawasari gave a weak nod. _I have him now!_ "Thank you for helping me…"

"Yaten Kou!" He introduced himself and got her up. He became surprised by his behavior as well. She was an enemy but he sprinted to help her? _I'll think on that later, now I have to transform, I wonder where Minako is._

* * *

Speaking of Minako she had made an exit to find a place to transform. Taking out her pen she held it up and said _**"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"**_

A moment later stood Sailor Venus as she sprinted to the rampaging monster.

* * *

Yaten stood in front of Kawasari as the duo backed away from the monster.

_Is this what you had in mind Malachite?_ She wondered annoyed that he implored that monster to attack the populace.

Before Yaten could move a chain of hearts tied the behemoth by the legs and it fell to the ground.

Appearing was Sailor Venus as she gave a glare to Nemesis. Upon looking at the zombie like creature she felt like she seen that before.

"A sense of déjà vu at a time like tis, I need to concentrate!" she whispered. "Yaten, get her out of here!" she called out.

Yaten nodded and grabbed Kawasari by the hand and got her somewhere safe. When she saw that a pang of jealousy rushed through her but kept her view of her opponent.

Nemisis wrenched free from her attack and gave a growl. Sailor Venus soon sweated bullets at how tall he was. "Now that I think about it, wasn't that from a game or movie?" But soon stopped as she flipped away from his gun strike.

The blonde sprinted away from the cascading bullets. The attack was near her feet as she wrapped a chain around a lamp-post and propelled herself into the air!

The monster then fired round as she was in the air! Holding out her hand she unleashed her next attack!

_**"Crescent Beam Shower!"**_ The beams hit the bullets and created an explosion which knocked her on the ground hard!

As she got up she noticed the monster going through the smoke and only had minor injuries.

"Oh come on, what is this thing made of? Is this the distant relative of the Energizer Bunny?!" She cried.

Sailor Venus stood ready.

* * *

Back to Yaten and Kawasari he got her to a safe place. "I have to go back for a friend, get as far as you can away from this place!" he instructed.

Kawasari only nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him freeze.

"A good luck kiss. I hope I can see you again!" she smiled and ran off. Yaten stood stumped for a moment before remembering his friend.

He found safe place to transform. "I'm coming Venus!"

Than an earpiece with a white microphone and a light winged attached appeared on his ear.

**_"Healer Star Power, Make-Up!"_ **Then after that stood Sailor Star Healer in her leather clad attire that showed her naval. She headed off to battle!

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed and Venus was against the wall, literally!

She took deep breaths and didn't know what she could do to stop him!

Every attack she threw at him he either brushed aside or dodged.

"I never thought it would end like this," she commented. "Dying at the hands of a video game character!"

Nemesis growled and aimed his gun arm.

_**"****Star Sensitive Inferno!"**_ A bolt of lightning struck the monster's arm and short circuited his weapon.

Super Sailor Venus looked up to see Sailor Star Healer behind the monster.

"Venus, I'm here!" she called out. Sailor Venus gave a weak smile and noticed Nemesis looked at his arm. In a shocking gesture he took it off and attached a rocket launcher to it. Where he got it from was anyone's guess.

Healer had a look of shock as she saw Nemisis turn on her and fire a missile. The Kinmoku native rolled as the missile missed her but the explosion knocked her back.

"Healer, no!" Venus cried and was about to rush to her until Healer held out her hand. "I'm fine Venus but we have to stop that…thing now!"

She reached for her compact but noticed it wasn't on her. The green-eyed Senshi looked around to see that it had fallen near the monster's feet.

"Shit!" she cursed until he stepped on it.

"Oh no, Healer…" Venus stated as Sailor Star Healer looked angry.

"Dammit without that I can't fight!" she then stood ready to fight with her bare hands.

When Nemesis stepped forward Sailor Venus attacked! She cupped her hands together and a rainbow-colored light in the shape of a heart formed. _**"Rolling Heart Vibration!"**_

The attack momentarily stunned him and she was about to go for another attack but he aimed an arm to knock the breath out of her!

She held her stomach until he kicked her and she landed on her back.

"Sailor Venus!" Healer cried. The Sailor flipped over the monstrosity and wrapped her arms around his stubby neck but proved useless. Nemesis grabbed her head and slammed her to the ground.

"UGHHH!" she screamed in pain.

The two Senshi were on the ground and about to meet death!

* * *

Roa looked upset. "Dammit, I thought that this would have given her the incentive to tap into her potential! I might have to get involved!"

* * *

On the ground Venus looked Nemesis in his one eye along with Healer.

"Healer, we can't fall to this thing!" The blue-eyed teen said. "There is much more we have to do here!" She tried raising here spirits.

Healer heard her. "I agree, there are things I need to finish as well!" She struggled to get up.

Venus also tried getting up. _I don't care what happens, I won't fall here! I won't give up! _A subtly orange glow appeared around her.

* * *

Malachite saw this and stopped his decent. "Looks like she's blossoming, this is good!"

* * *

Healer also saw what was happening to Venus. "Sailor Venus, what's going on why are you glowing?"

The blonde noticed too but didn't say anything on the matter as she concentrated. "I don't know who called you here but it ends now!"

Then her henshin rod appeared and changed into an orange star locket. The Sailor Suited woman looked in amazement and grabbed ahold of it.

"This looks just like Sailor Moon's?" she said.

Nemesis saw enough and fired a missile at the distracted teen.

"Venus move now!" Healer barked and an explosion enveloped her.

She looked in horror at what she saw but soon sighed in relief as a barrier protected her friend.

"It's time for an upgrade; **_Venus Eternal,__ Make-Up!_**_"_

A bright orange light enveloped as her old attire tore away and had new attire.

Her wardrobe was the same but with some key differences; she wore a two layered skirt, the first part orange and the second one being yellow. Instead of her orange high heels she sported white knee-length boots with an orange highlight on the edges. Her heart broach changed into a star locket and she sported two white wings on her back.

Sailor Star Healer and Nemesis witness the birth of Eternal Sailor Venus.

The Eternal looked happy at her upgrade as she felt her magic power has grown.

Before Nemesis could attack Venus held out her hand and a bright light shined over his eyes blinding the beast!

Venus than flew and picked up Healer and got some distance from him.

"I didn't expect you to fly! Sailor Moon couldn't even do that!" Healer commented.

The blonde smiled. "You live and you learn but now we have a battle to finish!" she placed her down.

The monster belched out a roar and looked at them and charged.

Not showing an ounce of fear she held out her hand a chain started forming in her hands. She morphed it into a medium-sized sword.

_**"****Venus Wink Chain Sword!"**_ The Senshi cried and hurled the blade at him. The sword impaled his neck and stomped backward and fell to the ground.

She took a breath. "I wonder if it's dead."

"Don't say that!" Healer cried unexpectedly . "No one should say that or something will happen!"

As if her words were magic Nemesis got back up, trying to take the sword out.

"It just keeps going and going!" Venus blanched out.

Healer was about to attack and noticed her weapon was gone. _I can't be helpless! I won't let her fight alone!_ Then a light green glow appeared over Healer and her transformation device appeared.

The earpiece changed to a wrist bracelet with two feathered wings attached.

"I'm sensing new energy within you Healer!" Venus stated.

She looked surprised but attached it to her left wrist. "I think I got an upgrade Venus! I'm coming to help!"

Sailor Star Healer held out her hand and shouted her new transformation phrase. _**"Healer Axis Power, Make-Up!"**_

A green column of light surrounded her frame and after a moment ended. Sailor Star Healer looked at her new attire.

She didn't have any of the leather clad clothes and sported attire like _Erza Scarlet's_ Robe of Yuen from _**Fairy Tail **_except it was green. It was a revealing kimono with a sleeveless tunic, decorated with shooting stars without showing her cleavage.

A blue sash held it together as a flower patterned skirt was at her waist. Four strands of cloth hung at her sides and she wore short high-heeled boots. Stockings decorated her legs and she still wore her tiara on her forehead. She still sported her new wrist bracelet on her left wrist.

Eternal Sailor Venus looked impressed! "Oh wow Healer you upgraded! What do I call you in this form?"

Healer gave her a smile. "I am called Sailor Axis Healer!" she cried.

* * *

**I leave on that note as the battle with Nemesis will finish up in the next chapter!**

**So I go for a double upgrade this time around with Venus getting her Eternal attire while Healer gets a new form called Axis. **

**That is something for the Starlights for this story. Unlike the Alter power up in Senshi Continuum, the Kinmoku natives won't have any kind of spirit partners but they will get new attacks (if I can come up with something!)**

**Anyway did you like the song selections for Kawasari and Minako? I tried going for what really goes for them and used an English translation since I don't want to use the Japanese lyrics. **

**If you want to hear them or something go to Youtube and look them up. **

**Nami Tamaki is a Japanese pop singer who did a couple of the opening and endings for the Gundam Seed franchise while Nana Mizuki is a singer as well along with a voice actress.**

**Nana Mizuki plays on Rosario Vampire as Inner and Outer Moka in contrast to the dubbed where Alexis Tipton plays outer while Colleen Clinkenbeard plays inner. Along with a character in Shugo Chara, who sings Black Diamond, Utau Hoshina. She in other titles as well!**

**You see a glimpse of Alderic but not what he looks like. Don't worry it's coming and what will Pluto think of seeing Luca for the first time?**

**Kawasari has done something to Yaten and we will see where this leads in the long run. **

**I came up with Roa for Malachite's name for his other form. So to keep things consistent he will go by Roa when he has blue hair.**

**I kind of expanded on his powers a little as he summoned Nemesis from Resident Evil 3. **

**I've never played the game but since Chaos had it in his dream sequence in his story I thought it would be nice to have him (Nemesis) in this story as well.**

**Besides I couldn't come up with a monster of the day and went with that.**

**Anyway battles continue with the showing of Alderic next time on Minako's happiness of heart!**

**Please send a review!**

**Peace!**


	6. We all fall down

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creator Naoko Takeuchi.**

**I only take credit for Kawasari, Luca and Alderic.**

**Boom Shakalaka! I don't know why I'm beginning with that but it works! Hope everyone is prepared for this chapter!**

**Last time we had singing, drama and an apperance of a rampaging Nemesis who almost brought the end to Sailor Venus and Star Healer!**

**However before the end Venus was able to tap into her potential and blessed with the Eternal upgrade. Healer also makes with a surprise and is granted her Axis form.**

**With two new powered up Senshi let's see how they deal with the Resident Evil juggernaut. **

**Alderic is going to show himself to Sailor Pluto and his son.**

**In the fabled words of a cheerleader from **_**Bring It On; **_**bring it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**We all fall down.**_

* * *

Nemesis got up from the ground and roared like a lion as he looked at the ones he was going to kill; Eternal Sailor Venus (she dismissed the wings) and Axis Healer (in a loose-fitting green rob based on _Erza Scarlet's __**Robe of Yuren**_) stood ready to fight.

The gun wielding zombie like monster pointed his missile launcher at them.

"I kill STARRRRSSS!" he roared and charged at them!

The silver-haired Sailor snorted. "I know I'm a star but there is no need to yell!"

Axis Healer stood in the forefront holding her arm. A light-colored blade jetted from her wrist where she kept her new transformation item.

Keeping a firm lock on the juggernaut she narrowed her eyes. "I got this Venus!" She soon sprinted towards him.

The two charged as both lifted their instruments until…

"_**Aura Sword!**_"

**SWISH!**

Healer was on the other side of him. Nemesis gun-arm cleaved from his body and laying on the ground.

Roaring in pain he was about to charge at the Kinmoku Senshi however his plans failed when Axis Healer blitzed by him again.

**SWISH!**

His other arm loped off and fell on the ground.

Bellowing in pain Nemesis went down on his knees as blood tainted the ground.

Giving another swipe of her arm she turned off the blade. Healer held back a grunt of pain as she held her hand.

_It was harder trying to cut off his ligaments then I thought, _she acknowledged in her head. _It felt like my arm would have snapped off!_

Not showing any pain on her face Healer gave a cunning smile. "It looks like this is end of you, abomination!"

Nemesis growled as he got back up, which made Healer look on in surprise at his tenacity.

"You are really going to keep going after all that?!" she called as she brought out her Aura Sword once again as it made a slight humming noise.

Before he could move various heart chains wrapped around his neck, legs and torso. Healer saw Eternal Sailor Venus holding out her hands as her chains came from subspace.

"Go for it Healer!" she cried.

Healer concentrated as she held up her arm and the green blade extended. The blade became longer.

Taking aim she brought down her hand and cut open his chest. Blood spilled out like a dam being broken apart.

Nemesis roared as he fell to the ground. Taking notice that the battle was over Healer deactivated her weapon and took a breath.

_Using that attack has taking its toll on me. I have to practice in this form…_ She thought but was happy at the concept.

Venus also took notice of Healer's exploits. _You did a good job Healer! I never thought you would get an upgrade._

The blonde was about to go to Healer and congratulate her until a hand grabbed the Star Senshi by the waist and holstered her in the air.

Taking notice at this Venus saw Nemesis with a new arm. _He has regenerative properties?_ Venus thought.

"Healer!" she cried as Healer screamed in pain.

The Starlight struggled with every fiber of her being but using her new attack exhausted her.

"I kill STAARSSSSS!" he rumbled.

Healer grunted in pain as he was tightening his hands about to crush her!

Then an orange orb came hurtling at his arm destroying it and Healer fell to the ground.

Looking over she saw Venus with her hand-held out. "Venus…?" she muttered.

The zombie behemoth roared again and looked at the blue-eyed Senshi.

"I am so over this nonsense! It's time for you to go!" she cried out.

Taking aim she launched orbs of light that surrounded Nemesis frame.

Nemesis looked on in curiosity and thought nothing was going to happen since the balls of light just floated around him.

Venus gave smirk. "This is where it ends!" Then lines started connecting to the orbs, trapping him in a net. The energy orbs started resonating as it gained in power, burning his hide.

Healer saw what was happening and jumped and landed to where Venus was.

As it was about to end, Venus simply snapped her fingers and detonated the orbs in an explosion.

**BOOOMMMM!**

Nemesis became engulfed in a pillar of yellow light. The orange/yellow smoke settled as nothing remained of Nemesis.

Giving a whistle Healer smirked. "That was an impressive attack Venus!"

Venus gave one-third of a smile. "Yeah it just came to me that we had to destroy him all at once. I didn't think it was going to work. Controlling an attack of the size takes concentration."

"Tell me about it. But at least we upgraded to these forms," Healer complimented. "I think we will need these forms soon."

Taking thought to what her friend said she nodded. "Yeah, maybe what you are trying to stop is part of this?" She then looked at Healer. "You never did explain in much detail about it. Don't you think it's time to tell me?"

Healer's eyes got wide for a moment. _Maybe I should tell her that my mission is to protect her. Princess Kakyuu did tell me to use discretion in this but…_

She was about to do just that until a clapping could be heard.

Both Senshi turned their attention to Roa, who was floating down with a smirk.

Healer narrowed her eyes and Venus gasped in shock.

"It's you Roa…" Venus whispered which didn't go unheard by Healer.

_She doesn't seem shocked in seeing him? _Axis Healer then trained her sights on the masked man.

_It is him from my dreams. I only met him once before which was when I battled Kawasari. _Venus thought in bewilderment. _Why am I hesitating when I see him?_

The one named Roa applauded their victory over his creation. "Congrats on beating that monster Venus," he complimented. "You don't know how I have wanted you to destroy that thing from last time!" He was still livid with that dream scenario with that boy. During his downtime he somewhat learned that the one who interfered was named Ken.

Venus thought on what he said. _Wait does he mean that time in dreams? I don't remember much but didn't I see a teenager as well? He was cute in a little brother way._ She had thought in her head with a small smile.

She didn't think much of it as Healer interrupted her train of thought. "I'm guessing you are the one who called that monster?!"

Roa smiled at Healer as he tossed his light blue medium length hair. "That is correct and it seems my flower has blossomed. Of course I didn't expect you to either."

Healer looked to Venus, who looked hesitant. "Venus, what's wrong?"

It took a moment for her to answer. "I'm fine, just drained!" Healer knew she was hiding something but didn't press.

"Now Sailor Venus, I am happy you progressed this far. All I need is a little more time." He said. It looked like he seemed intimate with her.

Healer looked at the two of them with suspicion. "What does he mean Venus?"

She didn't answer as she continued staring at him.

Roa smiled. "I'll let you be for now as I have finished this part of my plan!"

"What plan would this be? Are you the one after Venus?!" Healer cried out which made the blonde look at Healer.

_What does she mean by that? _Venus thought.

He gave her a firm glance. "I'm not sure how you know about that but I have nothing to fear from you. Everything will come in time!"

Giving a final glance to Venus he vanished.

With Roa gone Venus looked at Star Healer. "Wait, what did you mean if he was after me. Do you know something I don't?" Her tone of voice didn't broker for argument.

The Starlight became shocked by her tone but ended up telling her. "The reason I am here is to protect you from something," The green-eyed girl started. "Princess Kakyuu had a feeling something was going to happen to one of Serenity's Senshi but didn't know what. All she told me is that you are the center in this."

"Protect me? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Venus cried. "I don't need protection from anything! You should have told me this instead of being secretive so I could better understand why you are here!" she accused. "What, you think I couldn't handle knowing this with my growing insecurities!"

Axis Healer didn't like her accusation. "I didn't think you should know and it was a bad call on my part but don't take it the wrong way! Besides you have some explaining to do as well," she glared at her. "I heard you say his name, like you knew him! What is going on with you?"

Venus had a look of anger on her face. "Nothing is wrong with me but you!" she screamed. "This is your fault for not telling me that your mission was to protect me! Did you get to know me just to keep me at your side?"

"You really think I am that callous?!" She yelled as well. "Do you think I would do that to you?!"

"With everything at this moment yes, you would!" She snapped. "You continued harping me about my dream; you forced me to come here when I didn't want to. You made me experience things I didn't want!"

Healer rebutted her answer. "I did no such thing. You chose to do this for yourself because you wanted to. Don't blame me because you couldn't hold on to it with your own hands!"

The blonde felt a weight dropped on her. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

Healer looked abashed at what she said and was about to apologize until...

**Whack!**

She felt a stinging pain on her left cheek.

"Stay away from me, Yaten-kun!" she whispered. Then wings formed on her back and she flew away from Healer.

The Kinmoku didn't know what to make of this development. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but now Venus was mad at her.

"Mina…I didn't mean it!" she whispered.

After that she looked around and noticed all the devastation that happened around the Rainbow Bridge.

"I didn't expect all this destruction to happen. I better get out of here and look for Minako…" she then found a place to de-transform a moment later stood Yaten Kou.

He held his throbbing cheek. Yaten knew he should have told her the truth instead of letting her come to her own conclusions but now had to rectify his mistake.

"I'll give her some time to calm down and find her later." With that he took off to the nearest train to get back to Tokyo.

* * *

On a random rooftop Roa stood with his arms crossed as he saw the little drama unfold before him.

"That was the performance I was waiting for," he chuckled. "The bonds that held them have loosened a little. Now I need to do one more thing. Or I should say," he turned and saw the fox-eared teen at his side. "You will. Do you think you are up for it?"

Kawasari glared at him with contempt but nodded. "The geass I placed on him will bloom when he next sees me. Just make sure she is present."

Roa smiled and had a feeling of someone watching him.

"What's the matter, Malachite?" she asked.

"Nothing but it seems like that white cat is watching my other half!" he revealed.

* * *

**Tokyo college**

Back on campus Artemis was keeping an eye out on Lyner who seemed to go about his merry way.

_I have watched him for hours but nothing strange has occurred. Maybe he isn't the Malachite I know! But something is strange about him._

Artemis was in a tree looking at said person in his class room.

He had done that when he could but nothing seemed to pan out. Artemis still found him suspect but with nothing going on he was in a bind.

_Lyner Lea, I've looked him up and his credentials but everything seems clean. I think I'm hitting a wall with this._

The white moon cat was going to get closer until he saw his charge Minako sprint walking to her dorm room.

Seeing the distraught look on her face prompted Artemis to give up for the time being and catch up to her.

* * *

In his classroom Malachite smiled as he felt the cat leave his place. "I remember that cat being all so curious that time in the North Pole. He hasn't changed!"

Then a moment later Roa appeared with an apathetic Kawasari.

The two men smiled at each other and merged together. Sighing in relief he looked at Kawasari.

"So do you think that cat will tell his charge about you not doing anything suspicious Malachite?" she asked folding her arms.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind. With this, I will have an alibi for the time being until my plan occurs!" He looked out the window to see said cat was gone.

"Now to business, I will visit Minako in dreams once again and give her a push. With her and Yaten fighting it will be easy, but I need you to play your cards right!"

The yellow-eyed teen frowned. "I know my job Malachite. However I have to wonder about this fascination with her It's boarder lining on becoming an obsession?" She brought up again. "Along with another issue I have."

Malachite gave her a look for a moment before telling her. "Are you curious about how I have your and Luca's hearts Kawasari?"

This got her attention.

"It's quite the story. All I will tell you is that your father; Alderic, was the one to give them to me so I could revive you." He gave her the answer.

Kawasari froze when he said her father's name. _By the old gods, father is alive?! I had hoped this wouldn't play out like this! Not that man!_

The former General gave her a devious smile. "I see you still have daddy issues. I'm not sure on his circumstances or what game he's playing but I am grateful for him reviving me; albeit a part of me, since the ritual he performed on me was alchemy, not magic."

The fox-teen heard him for the most part and shuddered. "Have you come across my father, Malachite?"

He shook his head. "I only saw him once and he told me to go about my desires. He wouldn't interfere but told me something interesting about the Senshi."

"What did he tell you, How they killed my friends and siblings!" she snapped.

This got Malachite laughing. "I only know a certain amount but that's not what I'm getting at."

He snapped his fingers and an image screen appeared on the wall which made her look.

On the screen all nine of the Senshi appeared.

"Alderic says that as a whole, all who face the Senshi underestimate their real capabilities. Tell me, you remember how you told Venus that her powers were lacking in some way?"

She gave a nod.

"They are the human vessels of the sacred planets of the gods themselves and they have potential to change the world itself! They each wield an important element."

"What does that have to do with anything my father told you?" She stated in an irritated tone folding her arms.

He ignored her insolence and continued. "Mercury has the power of ice and water, Mars wields fire, Jupiter handles the forces of lightning and thunder, Uranus holds the power of the mighty gale force winds, Neptune calls forth the deep seas, Pluto has charge over time, Saturn handles the powers of life and death, Moon has the sacred power of the Silver Crystal and Venus holds the power of love itself!"

She gave him a look. "What does that mean, so they wield those elements?!"

He gave a roll of his eyes. "The point I'm trying to make is that while 7 of them have powers of the physical aspect, while Sailor Moon has the crystal, Venus has the power of love! And love is a powerful force in the world. Think about those mothers who have picked up a truck to save their child. How people get stronger if a loved one is in danger. It changes their way of thinking making them complete feats which is unheard of."

Kawasari thought about what he said. "What, you going to have her love people to death?" she sniped.

"Hold thy tongue girl! Her powers borderline on empathy, feelings and that is strong as any physical element. To create the world I want, I need her powers to change people's minds and feelings. I will change everything to hate since that is loves antithesis!"

The fox teen gave a sharp look. She was finally catching on. "Wait, is that why you are trying to get her attention so you can do all that?! Forcing people to change their views by changing feelings of adoration and love to hate?!"

He smiled. "Good that you figured it out. People do anything for love but what if it's gone? I will force change upon this world and rule everything with her help! I will have the ending I deserve for me and her!"

With his plans revealed Kawasari gave another shudder. _My god, if he is able to convince her to join him, it will be all over for us!_

She could see it now; everyone's feelings changing from friendly politeness to outrage. People being overrun with hatred the one minute and babbling idiots of love and doing things they'd never do, all for the sake of love.

The purple haired pony tail teen gave him a fearful look. "Malachite you can't! That is crossing a path only the gods can go to!" She spoke in a hushed tone. "You can't control the populace for a sick game like that!"

Upon hearing that he held out his hand and her beating heart appeared. She saw that and went to the ground holding her chest.

"You dare talk back to me, wench!" he seethed in anger. "I will do as I please. Due to loyalty and truth I died without ever revealing my feelings for her! I came back as a slave to Queen Beryl and fought against the person I loved! Destiny has made me its bitch and I won't let it happen again! I will go about my will to have her and change the world as I see fit! The gods have no hold over this world anymore and it's time for man to walk out of their shadows. She is the Solider of _Love, _and it is a powerful force beyond comprehension. Alderic told me they wield power the likes we've never seen!"

She continued gripping her chest as his speech wired down. "Father has a tendency to embellish facts."

Kawasari cried out as he squeezed harder.

"I don't care but as long as I have her, I don't care! I still need you so hush that impudent mouth of yours or little Luca will grieve over his sister!" He gave her a warning.

She coughed as she breathed heavily. "I will do as you ask!"

He gave her a nod. "I will force her to another dream drop once she calms down. You get to Yaten so we can move the plan forward!"

Giving him a firm look she vanished.

He snapped his fingers once again and an image of Venus appeared. "Yes, everything I'm doing is for us. I will be with you till the end of time. My love will prove stronger! Now it's time for the darkness to spread, my love goddess!"

* * *

**Akihabara, random rooftop**

In Akihabara another confrontation was happening. Luca was sprinting to the building he saw his father go to.

The spiky-haired boy was still in shock at seeing him. It had been a thousand years since he last saw him. He was a toddler at the time but he remembered his face.

_Father's face was always cold and distant. Why would he show now?_ Was his thought and opened up the door to see a person wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jeans.

His honey colored hair was short with a hint of gray and his eyes were gray also.

Luca saw his father and stood frozen like a statue. "Father…"

The man he called father turned around and gave him a hollowed smile. "You've grown my son. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

The dog demon child didn't say anything as he remained wary of his presence.

"Hmm, what is the matter Luca? Are you not happy in seeing me?" He asked.

The boy growled a little which brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, there is a little of your mother in you, lad! I'm impressed!" he stated giving him a cool smile.

"Why are you here, father?" he asked with contempt. "I already suspect that you gave Malachite Kawasari's and my hearts to him! Along with telling him our location so he could revive us!"

The honey blonde haired man laughed. "You were always smart and perceptive. That is correct, I did give him that. Whatever his plans are is of little consequence to me. I hope he's treating you good."

Luca stared at him. "What do you have to gain for reviving us father? We were sealed after Serenity's ascension and I thought I wouldn't see the world again."

Alderic's smile became serious. "I will tell you in time but now another person will soon interrupt." Then a purple orb smashed where he stood which he dodged easily.

Looking up at another building Luca saw Sailor Pluto holding out her Garnet staff. Pluto looked angry at Alderic and then saw Luca.

_My god is that Luca? He's bigger the last time I saw him?"_ She thought and turned her attention to the man.

"Well if it isn't the daughter of Chronos herself, I am honored to be in your presence, child!" he greeted with clapping.

The dark skirted Senshi gave him a glare and landed near them.

Luca growled like a beast. "Sailor Pluto, you dare come here!"

The long green haired woman stared at him with a hint of sadness. "It's been a while Luca…"

"Don't you call my name you betrayer!" he snapped.

She was going to say something but stopped short. The Senshi had more important matters to deal with.

"Alderic, I thought I would never see you again?" She said.

The man walked around her. "Yes, I have always been an anomaly when it came to your powers of perception dearie." He stopped and smiled at her. "You've blossomed to a beautiful refined woman. I remember you barely up to my waist the last time I saw you!"

The garnet eyed woman slammed her staff to the ground. "Don't bring up history long past, alchemist!" she cried. "You caused a lot of damage!"

The boy gave a harsh glare at her. "Don't blame father for what you Senshi did to us! You have no honor!"

Pluto gave him a sad look. "Luca, many things happened that shouldn't but I am not a betrayer! You were younger when it all happened, please, try to understand!"

Luca's growls became fierce as Alderic looked impressed. "I wouldn't stir his emotions Pluto! You know how he gets!" He reminded her.

Pluto was in a dilemma. She didn't want to fight Luca but she had to stop Alderic by any means necessary.

_Alderic is cunning and manipulative. He'd use his own children to get what he wants!_ She thought quickly. "Alchemist, I have to know how you have returned to the living."

The alchemist gave a smirk. "That is simple my time goddess." He pulled out a vial of a purple substance. "I made this before Queen Serenity defeated me all those years ago. On the brink of death it gave the illusion that I was dead but I was just in a deep sleep. I awoke after the fall of the Moon Kingdom and been living on Earth ever since, taking this medicine to prolong my life!"

Giving the vile a glance she continued talking to him. "You were one never to leave things to chance. Your alchemy was ahead of its time, and we all thought you would never come back."

The gray eyed man scoffed. "That was the problem with you people from space; you always looked down on us humans. Now Sailor Pluto have you come to get rid of me again?"

Luca continued eyeing Pluto and Alderic. He didn't care for his father but he didn't care for Pluto much either. "Be gone from here, Senshi! I want to talk to my father alone!" he barked out.

Pluto gave him a glare. "I can't do that Luca. Alderic needs to answer for his crimes along with giving an answer to how you and Kawasari have returned!"

The man gave another smile. "My, even you can't figure it out, Pluto? You are slipping, dear!"

This caused Pluto to point her staff at him in anger. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll let you think on that for a while since the real drama is about to unfold." He said with mystery.

He took out a green vial and tossed it to the ground creating a portal.

Before Pluto could move he tapped his foot to the ground and froze her in place along with Luca.

"Alderic, what have you done!" she cried as Luca growled and tried moving.

"I can't have you follow me yet, Pluto. I think it's time to give up on why I'm here and focus on your little friend." He then eyed Luca. "I trust that you and your sister will figure a way out of his clutches. Once you do I will have need for you."

With that he stepped through and vanished.

After he was gone, his power unfroze the two. Pluto went to her knees. _What was that power he used against us? He never did that before?_

She got up and saw that Luca was still on the ground. Pluto went to the boy to help him up.

As if sensing something his eyes shot open and he glared at the Senshi which made her stop.

"I don't need help from you, leave me alone!" he gripped.

"Please Luca, don't be like this. I…" she didn't finish as Luca leapt away from her.

"I don't care about father or about you! I want to live my life in peace with Kawasari. But that can't happen until we get our hearts back from that bastard Malachite!"

This piqued her interest. "Malachite? You mean he is alive?"

Luca just glared at her. "Figure it out for yourself, betrayer!" He soon turned and left the rooftop.

Pluto's feelings at this moment were one of confusion. "I didn't expect to see Luca. I'd thought it would have been another of his of his children."

She lamented the fact of seeing him again. "Once again fate is a cruel thing. But he did help me by telling me of Malachite. He is really alive. I have to tell Yaten and Minako."

Sailor Pluto then headed back down stairs. As she traveled down, she returned to her civilian form before she opened the door.

_I better catch the train to Tokyo. As a precaution I will contact the other Senshi that are still in Japan to meet me soon. What does Malachite have to do with all this?_

Setsuna then headed to the Akihabara station and started making her calls.

* * *

On a random street Alderic was walking without a care in the world. _It's all too easy. I told Malachite about the Senshi's hidden powers, he should do something soon. Once that happens, I can make my move soon._

He turned to another street and simply vanished.

* * *

**Streets of Tokyo**

Yaten had returned to Tokyo and was heading back to campus. This day had been a total bust. All he wanted was to help Minako but with truths coming out it was a big mess.

The silver-haired teen was angry and sad at what happened. _I didn't mean to say that stuff to her! I have to figure out a way to apologize to her!_

As he walked he bumped into a woman.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings!" he stated and looked to see the woman he helped out in the crisis; Kawasari.

She gave him a smile. "It looks like we meet again Yaten!"

He gave her an awkward smile. "All in the same day but I'm glad you are safe, Kawasari!"

"It's all thanks to you, I want to repay you for saving my life!" she said her voice getting husky.

The male was taken aback at her boldness. "It's fine, you don't have to. Now I have to go and-"

He didn't get an opportunity to finish as she wrapped an arm around him. "Come now, I can give you _anything_!" she pressed her boobs to his chest.

Yaten became flabbergasted by this approach. "That's fine Kawasari but I'm not interested in you like that!"

She became offended. "What I'm not good enough for you?"

"That's not the case but like I said I'm busy at the moment!"

The purple haired teen gave him a look. "I thought I could do this without the geass but I have no choice!"

Her eyes glowed purple and activated the curse she placed on him during her performance.

A voice whispered in his head.

_Want me!_

It continued repeating and his eyes glazed over and he talked like a man possessed.

"I want to have you Kawasari!" he stated.

The teen gave a half-hearted smile at best. This wasn't something she wanted to do but had no choice.

"Come with me Yaten, I'll take you someplace special." That was all she said and guided him to her place.

* * *

**Aino room**

In Minako's bedroom the blonde had returned in a mood after her argument with Yaten. She didn't understand why she jumped to those conclusions like that. She felt like she was losing more of herself every day to negativity and being like one of those screaming emo kids.

Artemis had tried getting information out of her but she ignored him and rested on her bed for a while.

Looking at her photograph of her friends she frowned. "I wonder how everyone else is doing. Have they done what they wanted with no drawbacks?"

The voice she heard was unlike her as she scoffed and placed down the picture.

Unconsciously she held her pendant. Mina found that she did that from time to time when she got frustrated and angry.

"I wonder who gave this to me. It's not that jerk Yaten. I wonder could this be from Roa?" she wondered out loud.

Sighing once again at the day she's had she closed her eyes.

* * *

Malachite was in his private chambers as he looked at an image of Mina sleeping.

"Good, she's fast asleep. It's time to start the second to last dream drop!" He stepped in the ritual circle and energy flowed in the air.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

In her dream Minako floated in water as she stared at the azure sky. She wore a simple orange bathing top and bottom.

"Now I am floating in the ocean? This is something Ami or Michiru would dream about…" she stated in a bewildered tone.

Taking a deep breath she submerged herself in water as she swam down trying to reach the bottom. As she swam she saw various images of herself with her friends in bubbles. Taking one she saw when she first became her former personae Sailor V.

Another showed up with her meeting her friends and the next was various battles throughout the years. Then ones of her friends showed up individually but they started becoming corrupt and broke one by one.

Unknown to her the sea landscape became dark and twisted. Each bubble broke and the more that happened, the less she started caring about the people in her life.

"Everyone has moved on from me! Why did I hold them in such high regard in the first place?" she questioned her tone like acid melting rock.

"The only thing holding us together was a destiny that shouldn't have happened! Reincarnated warriors to protect a silly princess is total bullshit! I wasted half my life on a dream like that when I should have concentrated more on myself!"

She swiped at a bubble and it soon broke apart. "They weren't there for me when I needed it. All of them care of nothing but themselves! I'm through with them!"

Making that declaration a glow appeared around her. She strangely felt like she was on a high but then stopped.

Another one remained as it showed Yaten in his earth form and female form as Sailor Healer. She suddenly calmed down as she looked at it with awe and sadness. No, I can believe in them and him. _I might not know what I feel for him. These feelings I have are different from I've felt before. All I want is for him to care about me, to see me as I am!_

Roa soon appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Minako, you should give up on him. He won't bring you happiness. He is holding you back to your potential as a person. Didn't he bring you pain by what he said. Do you trust him?"

Minako still had a sad look and shook her head. "He is the one thing I don't want to lose to this. I want to talk to him…"

"Remember that he is only a male on Earth while on his home planet he is a female who has other priorities. Do you think he has time to handle you? I can be everything you need and more!" He pleaded to her. "Your friends are not here either, do you think you should hold strongly to that ideal."

Her face contorted with confusion as she placed her hands on her head.

W_hat's wrong with me? I can go along as I have! This won't change!_ But she had hesitation written on her face.

When he realized his words were reaching is obsession he snickered in his head. _If I play this right she will have the shock of her life! I am almost there!_

"Then find him and go Mina," He said and took his hands off her. "Put your worries at ease!" He gave her a look she never saw before; contempt.

"Roa wait, I…" but she never finished as he was gone.

* * *

Back in her room the blonde woke with a start. She checked the time and it was 9:17 pm.

She thought about her dream and then grabbed her cell to see if Yaten called and discovered a text. It read that if he could talk to her and to meet her at the address.

Smiling at the prospect she freshened up quickly and headed out of the room. The gem was glowing once again.

The blue-eyed teen wanted to put everything behind her. She didn't want this disrupting her friendship with him and continue with their partnership. It was the one thing that kept her going.

* * *

Artemis was again keeping an eye on Lyner but it seemed he had turned in for the evening. Giving a sigh of disgruntlement he was about to reward himself with a bottle of milk until he saw Minako rush off campus.

He became concerned and followed her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she found herself in front of an expensive apartment complex.

Not putting consideration why she felt compelled to come here she had a feeling she would meet Yaten in this place.

To her luck the doors were unlocked to the building and no one was busy in the front desk.

She then walked up a couple of flights and saw only one door on the floor she was on. She knocked and no one answered. Mina was about to go until the door opened. Taking it as a sign she stepped in and saw two pairs of shoes at the entrance.

_I wonder if I should be doing this. I don't really know if he's here?_ But the stone glowed again which nullified her fears. _Of course I should think of this as woman's intuition!_

Dropping her shoes off she saw a couple of figurines that decorated the countertop. She didn't put on a light of fear of being spotted and saw a dim light coming from down the hall.

She slowly started going to it. _Yaten, please I want to tell you I'm sorry! I just have to know you will be there for me as usual. With you I can go about my dreams. I can finally feel like I am moving forward like the rest of my friends!_

Placing her hand on the doorknob she heard a slight breathing.

Opening the door she pushed it open.

_**(School Days theme Kanashimi no mukou e begins)**_

What she saw then made her eyes go wide and catch her breath.

On a bed was sleeping Yaten without a shirt and a blanket covering his lower half with his arm hanging down.

Coming from the restroom and wearing a violet colored rob was Kawasari, whose hair was down that reached to her calf's.

Her breathing became rapid and her heart beat faster. She felt her head spinning and felt a sob come from her throat.

Holding her hands to her mouth tears spilled from her eyes.

"Ya….ten…kun?" she whispered, her voice cracked with despair.

The teen stirred sluggishly and saw something he'd never thought; Minako standing in the doorway.

"Mina…ko!" he slurred out.

Said girl was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything as the tears continued.

"I have nothing left…." She all but whispered.

* * *

Back on campus Malachite saw this through a viewing orb.

"With that I have won the game of your heart and happiness Minako!" He smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. "Checkmate..."

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

**We come to a startling conclusion with this chapter!**

**What will happen to everyone connected to this drama?**

**Mysteries remain as Pluto confronted Alderic and met Luca, who claimed to have known. What is she keeping?**

**Yaten and Minako have seemed to hit a reef as the story will continue. Now remember the pendant she wears is affecting her. It is releasing all her pent-up frustrations and anger and making it the focus of what she does.**

**Malachite ended up using Kawasari in his sick plans and revealed what he wants to happen.**

**You discover that Alderic is an alchemist and is rather old. I'll go into detail about him later about what he knows.**

**I kind of expand on the mythos of the Senshi's powers. Now I know their limitations but remember it is fan fiction and it is fun to play around with the status quo! **

**Sorry if it seems like I'm going back and forth with battling one minute and adding some drama in the next. I am building it up as I go along with this. Remember, I did say this was an experiment story before I decided to go all out.**

**Of course I like where this is going.**

**That little theme was from a Visual Novel turned anime called School Days. If you are curious try looking it up but I warn you it is not for the faint of heart given the ending in the anime. **

**I thought it proved value at the end of the scene by playing that song. **

**Now I'm still new to this Yaten/Minako pairing and wondering how she feels for him. I remember that the Starlights are really female and only took male forms on Earth so why would I make a pairing out of them? Eh, I found it cute seeing a picture of them together. I also think of it on a Ranma 1/2 route.**

**Even if Ranma is a boy he turns into a girl and still loves Akane right? So why not be true for the gender benders the Starlights. Fighter loved Usagi as a boy even though it was a disguise and no one thought twice of it so why not this.**

**Besides I can make up a rule that since she is an alien she can choose which form to stay in on Earth her disguise there are functions like any male. I hope I'm not getting controversial with this. What I'm getting at its who she is no matter what. She is Yaten Kou, male of Earth and Senshi warrior of Kinmoku, Sailor Star Healer.**

**Not sure why I'm trying to defend this but I'm just being clear with this couple, at least in my opinion.**

**Please review!**

**See you next time.**


	7. What lies in sorrow?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The OC Alderic, Kawasari and Luca belong to me.**

**I'm back and strolling along this story!**

**Heartache has finally appeared for Minako as she catches Yaten with Kawasari due to a curse on him.**

**Malachite informs the fox teen about the hidden abilities that the Senshi potentially have and how he wants to use Minako's powers to take control of people's hearts and rule over them like a god.**

**Pluto and Luca confronted Alderic who has his own machinations but whether if it comes ahead is uncertain.**

**Get to the reading everybody!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**What lies in sorrow?**_

* * *

Minako's tears ran down her face at seeing Yaten, who was in bed without a shirt and appeared groggy and Kawasari, who was wearing a bathrobe with her hair down.

The fox teen glanced at Yaten, who was still in bed and back at Mina, who had gripped her chest as if in physical pain.

Taking a breath she choked out a response. "Yaten, why did you do this to me?"

Mina then sprinted out of the room not taking a glance back.

_I don't have anything left! _Mina thought in despair. It took a couple of moments until she was outside and passed a concerned Artemis who followed her.

"Mina, what's wrong?!" he called out but his charge ignored him.

Artemis had a serious frown on his face as he looked back at the place she left. _What could have happened in there? Does it have something to do with Yaten-kun?_

* * *

Kawasari looked impassive as she saw what happened but had a feeling of guilt going through her.

True she despised the Senshi with a passion but doing something like this was unforgivable in her opinion.

Giving a sigh she unhooked her robe and stood in her usual attire, a blue Cheongsam with a red sash in the middle. She had given the impression that she did something with Yaten but it was nothing more than a ruse.

_She jumped to her own conclusion on what happened. _ She thought in her head. _It was planned that I would go all the way but I think Malachite should have some kinks in his plan. I won't be used by a madman!_

Even though placing the geass on Yaten she was never planning anything illicit of any sort. She might have been the demon of illusion but she had her pride.

_Furthermore what he's planning is beyond what I want to happen. I will deal with the Senshi in my way. Not by his or my father's wishes._

Walking to Yaten's bedside she placed two fingers on his forehead and dispelled the curse.

It took a couple of moments until the silver-haired teen woke up with a start and looked at the purple haired teen.

He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do Kawasari?"

She only gave him an indifferent glance. "I only did what I was ordered Yaten. Or should I call you Sailor Star Healer?"

He had a look of surprise but quickly got over it. "So you did know who I was. I'm going on a guess that you also know that I know who you are as well?"

Kawasari gave a nod. "The time for pretenses is over."

Yaten couldn't have agreed more and got up from the bed. Taking a glance down he noticed he still had his pants on.

"You didn't do anything. Count me surprised on that." He spoke. "I thought you hated her?"

The fox eared teen scoffed. "I hate all the Senshi, don't get it confused! I was never planning on doing something that perverted. I am not some call girl!"

Yaten took a moment to get his thoughts together. _That's good for me but I'm still hazy on how I got here? I did see Mina here though and she looked crushed!_ He felt guilty for their earlier argument. _I was on my way to apologise until she came._

"Since you know about us I have to ask," he began. "I became informed by my princess that an evil is trying to get Minako, is that you?"

Kawasari had a look of amazement. "I am not after her in general as I have a hatred for the ones who eradicated my family and friends but I am working with someone who does." She mentioned the last part with hesitation.

He could only think of one person. "Is this person Malachite?"

She confirmed his hunch. "That is correct. He is going by two persona's so you and that cat can't figure him out."

"I can figure out that his first alias is Lyner Lea, a college professor at the college and the next is Roa?" Yaten stated. "I wonder how he is able to create two of him."

Having a bored expression she told him that info as well. "Apparently when he was revived certain powers were granted to him. That is the only reason I can think off. The person to do that was my father Alderic."

Hearing that name Yaten looked at her. "Your father revived him, he must have a lot of power?"

Snorting she answered. "He doesn't have that much ability. He uses alchemy that's all. However he's proficient in it enough to add his own tricks of course using that he was able to bring back a part of Malachite's soul from the abyss."

Yaten became amazed on how easy she was telling him all this.

"Going on that Malachite is not the person the Senshi faced all those years ago. He's a shadow of his former self and developed his own ego as a result. He's using this as a way to control the populace of the world!"

He froze as he heard that. "What but how can he do that?"

She gave him a cynical smirk. "Why with the Senshi of Love!"

His mind spun as he heard that. _Is this what Princess Kakyuu meant by keeping an eye on Minako but how could she do anything?_

Seeing the look on his face she answered his inquiry. "I will go on the assumption that father told Malachite of the Senshi's hidden abilities," Kawasari began. "Even though I have my doubts since father has a thing for the dramatics I'm starting to question if I am mistaken…"

Thinking on what she revealed things were becoming clearer to Yaten. _Everything is coming to focus._

Wanting to know why she was doing things he asked. "Why would an enemy tell me this? You fought us nearly a month ago and swore vengeance on what the Senshi allegedly did?"

When hearing what the starlight said Kawasari growled. "I won't go into that again but mark what I say the truth will come." She had a look of not being moved on that issue. "That is irrelevant now. What happens now is up for you to decide."

She turned away and headed to the living room. Not wanting to get left in her room he grabbed his shirt and followed.

Upon entering he saw that she had a cup of Jack Daniels and drank it from a cup.

"I still don't know what you are playing. Telling me is plans and proving his guilt, are you going to help me?"

Finishing her drink she answered. "My only goal was to lead her to Malachite's hands which I did."

He growled at that. "It's your fault she found out like that!"

Not taking any heed she ignored him and continued her drink. "If my understanding is correct you didn't tell her your _exact _mission. You had the chance and let go to waste. Now what happens with her has much blame to pass to you as well?"

Hearing enough he slapped the cup from her hand and it broke on the floor. "You don't care what you did? You purposely led her to his hands!"

Giving him a glare she tossed her long hair. "I care for my safety in the matter. I am betting on you as a Senshi to stop Malachite's plans! Once he's gone I can be free from him. Now don't you have to find her?"

Yaten glared at her for a moment before taking off and going outside hoping to find Minako.

Once she was alone she sighed. "My life is already forfeit at this moment by giving you that information…"

"That is correct fox!" A male voice said.

Turning around she saw Roa with a sickening glare. "I had a feeling you'd pull something like this so I created this shadow to follow you!" He walked towards her.

Kawasari narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Now that the Senshi is almost to you, are you going to get rid of me?"

"Don't be dramatic, I still need you alive. I think it's time I got Luca involved in this!" he stated.

When she heard her younger brother mentioned her eyes went feral. "I will not have you stain his hands with blood!" she roared as her demonic energy started crackling.

Holding his hand over his eyes he laughed. "Why not, he has more power then you! When he realizes I have you captive he will do as I say."

As she was about to strike against him he held his hand out and pressed hard. She gasped in pain and went to her knees.

"I have your hearts from Alderic. You won't go anywhere without my say so. Now it's time I begin this act of the play!"

Snapping his fingers a dark stream went over her body binding her by chains. Growling in frustration she couldn't get free.

"You won't escape that for a time. Now it's time for you to sleep."

Pressing his hand over her head Kawasari felt dizzy and soon collapsed.

Smiling in satisfaction he grabbed her. "You are playing your part well. Now it's time to go comfort Minako."

He soon vanished from the room with his hostage.

* * *

**Tokyo park**

On the night streets of Tokyo Minako had stopped running and found herself in the park. Her legs were screaming for rest as she went to a bench.

The tears started pouring anew at what she saw. _It's not like we were going out. He only did all this for a mission. I get that but why did it have to be his only reason?_

She angrily wiped the tears from her face. _I thought if I saw him we could put everything behind us but,_

The image came back as she saw Kawasari and Yaten in the same room.

_He damaged me good that bastard!_ She wept. _I cannot forgive him for that, making me develop feelings and having hope in my dream! He crushed them without a second thought! Things can't go back to the way they were._

An aura came over her again._ I don't care anymore. If there is any justice let me be the one to pull the trigger and end this misery!_

Then to her surprise a figure stood in front of her as she looked.

"Malachite…no I mean Mr. Lea?" she spoke.

The long green-haired man smiled at her. "What has you in such a state Minako?" He asked.

He waited but she didn't say anything. "I see, Minako tell me what if I were to tell you I am this person named Malachite, how would you feel?"

Looking in his eyes she spoke. "I wouldn't care if you were him. I just don't care anymore." She got up. "If you are, end it please? Take this life and have your revenge."

He shook his head. "I won't do such a thing Minako." He placed a hand underneath her chin. "For you see I am for you Minako."

Not being afraid he let her kiss her. When their lips met she felt like she's done this before.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "I'm not afraid of you. Are you Roa as well?"

Not answering he changed his hair color and wore a golden Pierrot mask.

Minako smiled at that. "You have my best interest at heart don't you?"

He smiled at her. "See my words proved true and you ended up betrayed by your ideals. But I am still here. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. Minako, you can have your desires granted. Will you finally accept me?"

He placed a hand on her still wet cheek. "I am only a part of the Malachite that loved you from the past but I developed a different personality during all my trips to your dreams. Mina you can change everyone. We can make everyone suffer with the power of love!"

The blonde heard what he said and she thought she would be more opposed. Since she is a warrior of justice she should stop him now for truth, honor and loyalty.

In a surprising gesture she initiated a kiss. After a moment she pulled away from him. By the heavens, she chose him over her duty for peace and love?

"Do whatever you want with me Malachite, I am yours and only yours my darling!" she said in ecstasy.

Holding her hand he smiled. "I will show you what you are capable of my love goddess."

Before they could vanish a white cat showed up. "MINAKO DON'T GO WITH HIM!"

Mina and Malachite turned to see Artemis along with Yaten.

"Mina, get away from him!" Yaten yelled.

The blue-eyed teen scoffed. "Why would I do that to the man I love, Yaten?" she asked him.

When the cat and teen boy heard that they gave a gasp. "What do you mean Minako?" Artemis stated alarmed. "You can't love this man, he was an agent for Bery!l He can't be trusted!"

Minako's cheerful persona was gone as she gave the cat a glare that would cause a flower to wilt.

Yaten also felt a pang in his heart at what he heard. "Minako I wanted to tell you I'm sorry!"

Giving a glance at Yaten she smirked. "Go and die fools!" she said.

Malachite laughed as he wore his usual attire (a short blue shirt, pants and black boots) with a short cape and flung it in dramatic fashion. "You lost her heart Yaten! You pushed and pushed and then caused her to run to my waiting arms. I should thank you!" he stated which made Yaten glare at him.

"Don't be fooled by him Mina! He is only going to use you!" Yaten yelled trying to persuade the blonde.

Mina looked over him with irritation. "The one I love would never do that to me! We share a love that goes beyond whatever feelings I had for you!"

Yaten's eyes widened at hearing that. "Feelings you had for me?"

"That's right but I'm passed that. He is where my heart lies! He was there for me even if it was in dreams more than I can say about you!" Her voice had acid in it.

The green-eyed boy's eyes stung with tears. "I won't believe any of what you say Mina. You aren't a person full of hate, you are funny, hyperactive at times and a romantic. You don't love him!"

"How would you know about my heart, Yaten?" she whispered this. "My heart was laid bare and you broke it. You damaged me beyond repair and I won't look back ever again!"

Shaking his head he yelled. "No, nothing happened, he," Yaten pointed at Malachite. "Manipulated the situation!"

She scoffed. "That is convenient trying to place the blame on him Yaten!"

Malachite smiled and held her close. "Give it up; I am where her happiness lies."

"You are not her happiness, she is her own person!" he yelled back.

Artemis also got in the conversation. "Minako don't be fooled by his lies! We are here for you!"

This got a laugh from the girl. "Who is this 'we' Artemis? My so-called friends who aren't even here? That ended right after the Sailor Wars, time to move on from that kitty cat!"

Not believing the one he thought of as a daughter he tried again. "That's not true; you are only avoiding the situation! Don't run away from your feelings!"

"I'm not running. My eyes are open to the truth of him and this world!" she challenged boldly.

The cat shook his head. "Mina, this is Malachite! I don't know how he came back but he will only lead you astray! Listen I remember that you had a crush on him back in the Silver Millenium but that's all that was. It never flourished due to Beryl's attack!"

Malachite got involved next. "Silly kitty, that's all you knew. I did have secret rendezvous with her from time to time. Not to the extent of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity but more than enough!"

Artemis found that he couldn't handle that information. "But nothing came of it did it? You or any of his generals were the first ones vanquished!"

The masked man grimaced. "That is something I will rectify now! My love for her will shine bright and nothing will deter my destiny!"

Yaten heard enough. "Your destiny is to go back to once you came! Kawasari told me all about how you ended up getting revived by her father Alderic!"

Artemis turned to the starlight. "Wait who is Alderic?"

Giving the cat a glance Yaten shook his head and turned back to Malachite and Mina. "She didn't go into specifics but I won't let you use whatever ability she has!"

The man looked like he swallowed something bad. "She talks too much! I'll make her punishment last!"

"Minako please don't go! Whatever is happening we can talk through it together!" Artemis pleaded again. His heart was breaking that he didn't want to lose someone important to him.

Not wanting to hear anymore she wrapped her arms around Malachite and planted one on his lips.

Artemis and Yaten stared in shock.

Finishing the kiss she looked back at them with hate filled eyes. "This is my choice Arty. This is _my _happiness!"

Giving a laugh that would do _Lelouch Vii Britannia_ proud he vanished with Minako, to the shock of the cat and teen.

Running to where they were they looked aghast at what happened. Minako had chosen Malachite.

Looking up in the moonlit sky Artemis and Yaten had sad expressions.

"Minako…if only I had apologized sooner. Don't you see it's all a ruse?" Yaten said quietly.

Artemis was also down as he saw someone he'd die for vanish without a trace. "I should have paid more attention to her instead of worrying about Malachite! She'd complain about dreams and I didn't think much of it!"

Before they could say anything more a figure appeared. "So I have arrived too late?"

Looking up they saw Setsuna Meioh. She had a serious look on her face. "Malachite has left with Minako then?"

The two didn't answer which confirmed her hunch. "You two shouldn't blame yourselves. If anything I should have been more aware of the situation at hand. But with Alderic running loose I disregarded this phenomenon."

Yaten shook his head. "No, we can't blame you either. We all wished we could have done something different but we can't lament now! We have to get to Minako."

The time guardian agreed. "That is why I arrived. During her performance this afternoon I came across Alderic and his son Luca!"

This got their attention as she went into detail about the two.

A couple of minutes later she finished her story. "Luca revealed to me about Malachite being alive. Even though it is surprising I looked up stuff on my end and confirmed it. I don't wield the powers of death but I had a friend who confirmed Luca's claim."

"Luca and Kawasari, wasn't she the one you battled with?" Artemis asked which Yaten confirmed.

"Kawasari also told me about Malachite's plan. Setsuna, is it true you guys hold hidden powers?" Yaten asked.

The garnet eyed woman closed her eyes. She didn't answer for a moment.

"Setsuna, what is it that you know?" the cat asked.

The mature woman finally answered. "I can't tell you yet until Usagi and the others arrive!"

This brought surprise to the cat and teen. "You called Usagi and the rest? Why did you do that?" Yaten exclaimed.

"They are a part of this and their friend and fellow Senshi is being manipulated by a former enemy." The green haired woman replied. "I told Hotaru to stay in her place as back up. It is unfortunate that Haruka and Michiru are still in America."

"It's a good thing that they are coming back since we will need their help in saving Minako! Then you can start talking about this Alderic person!" Artemis said.

Setsuna acknowledged the cat and looked at Yaten. "How are you holding up Yaten? I know this can't be easy for you?"

Yaten only gave a weak smile. "I feel as if my heart is torn out! I…today after the performance a monster attacked and nearly killed Minako and I!" he revealed.

Artemis looked surprised. "That happened? No wonder she looked exhausted!"

The teen nodded. "Thankfully Mina was able to get that Eternal form along with me gaining a new power as well called Axis," he continued. "We beat the monster but then Roa, who was a different form of Malachite, arrived and said how he was coming to her dreams!"

"Which means he found a way to reach Minako's dreamscape? I never thought it possible for a mere minion to have these kinds of abilities." Setsuna brought up. "However where he got this power is beyond me."

The white furred blue-eyed cat asked the next question. "When will they be here Setsuna?"

"Upon hearing my request they would arrive in two days. Thankfully Golden Week starts soon so that will give us more than enough time to get them updated." She said. "I can tell he won't do anything drastic yet but we will stay vigilant"

She walked up to Yaten and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will save her Yaten. Just believe in us!"

Yaten only faked a smile but appreciated the sentiment. He then went to Artemis and picked him up.

"Artemis, I fucked up big time but I will save her!" he declared.

The cat nodded and licked his cheek in acceptance.

"You can stay at my condo tonight. I have much to discuss before the others arrive." Setsuna stated as the trio headed off.

* * *

**Malachite's mansion**

Back in Malachite's lair the man had finished with Mina as he was placing his pants back on.

Mina was sleeping and had the covers over her bare body.

He looked content at what happened as soon as they arrived to his domain. He had brought an expensive house which was located in the outskirts of Tokyo and rarely came back until this moment.

_With her here it will be easy to perform the ritual to use her powers. Soon Mina I will build a world for us!_ He thought. _I am happy in knowing that boy named Ken didn't intervene! I still owe him a lashing!_ Once again he brought up the teenage boy who ruined his first dream drop. Malachite didn't like the fact of getting blown up by some monstrosity. Whoever that kid was he certainly lived life on the danger zone.

He looked at Mina, to any was else's surprise, love. Even if he manipulated everything, he did it for her!

"I promise I will make you happy! For the ones that denied you your dream I will break them and cast them to hell!" he whispered.

He walked to her and kissed her forehead. She moaned in pleasure and whispered "Mal-chan". Malachite walked out and headed to the den.

In the spacious area he had Kawasari caged with various bindings covering the cell so she could not escape.

She looked weak at best and growled when she saw him. "The bastard finally shows up huh?"

Giving a non-caring chuckle he gave a reply. "I hope you are happy with the arrangements my pet! I informed Luca where I am and he should be arriving soon!"

As if he heard his name the spiky brown-haired boy appeared going as far as busting the door open and rushed in angrily.

"What did you do to my sister!" he raged and sprinted towards him.

The calm man held out his hand a magic circle appeared and trapped Luca in a barrier.

Bouncing off the walls at first Luca punched it but it didn't work.

"Your powers are impressive! I can use you soon!" he said which made him even angrier!

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Luca stated. "Let my sister go this instant! I already saw father today and learned all I needed!"

When hearing this Malachite looked surprised. "Alderic is here? No matter. Anyway your beloved sister can't keep her mouth shut so this is her punishment!"

The dog boy looked at his sister and growled. "What do you want for me to do?" he asked.

"See, he knows his place in this Kawasari!" Malachite gloated. "Very soon you are going to rid me of some Senshi that you despise. Do that and I'll free your sister and give back your hearts!"

Not believing him he looked weary.

"You dot want them back, eh pup?" he inquired.

Luca shook his head. "I'll do what I have to Malachite!"

He smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Now time to get some rest because we will have a busy couple of days!"

The barrier surrounding him vanished and Luca looked at his captive sister once again.

_Luca don't do as he says!_ Kawasari pleaded. _You remember what happened last time?_

The impassive boy gave a look of concern for a moment, shook his head and left. He headed to a spare bedroom.

Kawasari coughed blood as she was still bound in the cage. "Don't use him Malachite! If you want to get rid of the Senshi than use me not him!" she snapped. "He won't be able to handle it!"

Malachite didn't pay her any attention as he began the next phase of his plan. He concentrated and a magical glyph appeared in front of him. As he traversed through the dream realm he came across certain scenarios. He saw in one a boy fighting these weird dark monsters that took on various shapes and sizes.

_I won't let you get the chance to go against me! _He then thought about how he got these abilities.

_Even if Alchemy was the thing that brought a piece of me back it opened something within me. I have a firm grasp of magical formulas as Alderic put it. I also can go through dreams and I used it to my advantage._

After finishing the spell the circle vanished. _I still have room for improvement though. I was only lucky that Alderic gave me that book. I just wonder why he's back when he said he would leave me to my own devices. Is he planning something?_

After going on about it for a moment he let the issue go. He would figure it all out later. Snapping his fingers a viewing screen of Yaten was shown. To his surprise a woman he didn't recognize was with him and that annoying cat.

Keeping an eye out he waited till his surprise to strike.

In the bedroom Minako was stirring in her sleep. "Yaten…kun." She muttered in sadness.

* * *

**Tokyo park**

Back with the trio they were heading to Setsuna's until the woman stopped.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" asked Yaten.

Her clairvoyance warned her something was about to happen. "Keep an eye out Yaten, trouble is coming!"

Yaten and Artemis looked around and didn't see anything until a purple portal appeared and flying creatures came out of them.

They had the head of a dragon, legs of a lizard and wings of a bird. Their color schemes were pink and had beady yellow eyes.

From what Yaten saw they appeared to have a heart emblem on their chest.

Setsuna and Yaten stood back to back as the mysterious creatures roared and flew around them.

"This is what you sensed right?" Yaten asked which Setsuna nodded to.

Artemis kept close to them too. "What are these monsters?"

The green haired woman noticed the emblem. _Can it be? _"These creatures are Heartless and their name is Wyvern!"

The teen dodged a tackle and looked at them. "Heartless? Wait you mean from that game?!"

Setsuna also dodged one. "Not important at the moment, Yaten hurry and transform!" She commanded. "I'm not sure how they are here but we have to take them out!"

Before he could say anything on of the creatures was about to land a talon strike on him until Setsuna pushed him to the ground.

Getting up from the ground Setsuna also pulled out her transformation item. "**_Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!_**"

A flash of light erupted and stood Sailor Pluto holding her Key Staff.

Yaten held out his hand and his wrist bracelet appeared. "**_Healer Star Power, Make Up!_**"

A moment later Sailor Star Healer stood in Yaten's place.

The Wyvern heartless (a total of 7) started attacking them with talon strikes and tackles.

Artemis was able to find safety and looked on at the battle.

As one was about to land a slash on Pluto, Healer launched her _**Star Sensitive Inferno** _to stun the monster with no heart.

Taking advantage Pluto landed a couple of blows to Wyvern with her staff and destroyed it with a _**Dead Scream**_.

Seeing the death of one of their own sent the rest of the Wyvern's into a frenzy and they started firing eye beams at them.

Pluto held out her staff and created a garnet colored barrier. The beams didn't get through but it was taxing her energy.

"I don't think I can hold on. These Heartless are powerful!" she muttered.

Holding her wrist Healer wondered if she could transform to her Axis mode again. _I don't think I can. My body is still getting used to it. If I should do it I don't think I'll have any energy left!_

Pluto noticed her gesture. "Don't risk it if you can't!" she brought up. "We will get out of this!"

Then the three of the Heartless started tackling the shield and the others fired more eye beams at the shield.

Pluto grunted as she went to her knees. Healer tried supporting her as she grabbed her shoulders and sent her own energy to solidify the barrier.

"Sorry I'm not up to par, I'm still drained from my earlier fight!" Healer stated.

The Outer Senshi shook her head. "Again don't worry, we will find away to get through this!"

Then after another tackle and energy blast the two Senshi were sent sailing back as the shield was destroyed.

Landing on their backs they grunted in pain as the flying dragon/lizard/bird hybrid roared as it set their sights on them.

"Pluto, Healer!" Artemis called. _I have to help them but I'm still not good with my human form yet?!_

As the dragons of prey were coming at them and going to peck and talon them to death torrents of water encased one in a block of ice!

This stopped the Wyvern Heartless attack as they saw their comrade land with a thud. Healer and Pluto got up and wondered who did that.

Artemis turned to see who did that attack. "I recognize that, could it be?!"

A tiara came out of nowhere and sliced off the encased Wyvern's head off!

Healer saw that attack and smiled at who did it. "I didn't know they'd make here tonight?!"

Then a flamethrower attack mixed in with electricity can damage the rest of the Wyvern and sent crashing down.

Sailor Pluto instantly knew who it was. "Those attacks could only belong to,"

They looked to see the four sailor suited warriors as they came in view and all had the same kind of uniform but with different color variations with a star choker and tiara accessory.

One had brunette hair styled in a pony tail and was tall. She wore a green mini skirt and donned rose earrings. She had short green stiletto boots on. The back and chest bow was pink with a green heart brooch in the middle. Her eyes were green and she gave a confident smirk.

The next one had short blue hair and a studious look to her. She had a short blue skirt. Her back and chest bow were light blue and had a blue heart brooch. She had knee-length boots. Three earrings attached to each earlobe. Her eyes were cerulean and she had a calm but firm look.

To her left was a girl with long raven hair with a hint of purple. Her colors were a red skirt with a red back bow and her chest one was purple with a red heart brooch. Her foot attire consisted of red high heels and wore star earrings. This one had purple eyes and sported a serious glare.

The one that stood out the most was the one with the meatball-head hair on top which was blond and had blue eyes. She had decorative wings on her back and a crescent moon on her head. Her skirt was triple layered with the bottom being dark blue, the next red and the top one being yellow.

She gave a smile to Pluto and Healer. "I'm glad we made it in time you two!" Eternal Sailor Moon said giving a wink.

"The Sailor Scouts are here!" They cried in unison.

* * *

Yen Sid: Find out next time in how Sailor Moon with the rest of the Inner Senshi arrived there.

Donald Duck: Waahhh, why in the world are you doing this Master Yen Sid?

Sid: The author got Heartless involved. It's not out of the ordinary that I should do this piece. Besides after dealing with another person who dropped by earlier I wanted a change of pace.

Goofy: Gosh, that's mighty nice of ya Master Yen Sid. Hey we are getting are two seconds in this as well Donald!

Donald: *Looks at the camera* really?! *taking a deep breath and about to say something*

Sora: Hey we are out of time, catch the next chapter!

*Screen fades to black*

Donald: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Looks like things have turned bad!**

**Minako has turned her back on Yaten and her friends and joined with Malachite. **

**You find out that Kawasari didn't do anything to Yaten but the damage has already been done. I wasn't going to make Kawa-chan to be anyone's whore.**

**Hmmhmmm I got the Senshi involved as well? It was going to happen sooner or later.**

**If it seems like I'm adding on to Malachite's abilities sorry. I never planned ahead on what I was going to do with him. Granted I thought I was going to end this after chapter 3 but it's taking a life of its own.**

**I hope I shed some light on his powers even if it's farfetched with Alchemy brining him back to life. Yes like anyone I've watched Full Metal Alchemist but I'm using whatever works. You know different fandom and what not.**

**What could I be planning with Luca? The kid will be a turn changer.**

**Remember this is happening on the same day as the music festival so Healer wouldn't be able to use her new upgrade as of yet since she still needs to rest. **

**I don't think I need to explain what happened with Malachite and Mina. I believe, whoever is reading this, doesn't need a picture drawn and know about nature. **

**Malachite's plan will come. This will cross to the Alderic storyline as well. I just hope I can get the words right.**

**I'm guessing you readers are surprised with the Kingdom Hearts stuff right? I needed some monsters and they are the ones I could think of. Not really a crossover but just using them.**

**Please Review!**

**I will see you again!**


	8. Senshi's entreat, Luca's rage!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only take credit for Kawasari, Luca and Alderic.**

**Hey people how you doing? It's time to get back with this story!**

**Minako has chosen Malachite over Yaten for the time being along with Kawasari betraying Malachite.**

**Setsuna appears and consoles the starlight and cat until Wyvern Heartless appear. When all hope seems lost Eternal Sailor Moon with Mars, Jupiter and Mercury hit the scene!**

**Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Senshi's entreat, Luca's rage**_

* * *

Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Pluto stared in amazement at the four figures standing around them after getting rid of one Heartless Wyvern; five more were left (since Pluto and Healer took care of one).

It was Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter who had come to their aid.

The blonde meatball head Senshi smiled as she stated they made it in time.

"But how did you get here?" The dark skirted Senshi of Time replied in awe. "I thought you wouldn't arrive here until a day or two later?"

Moon didn't say anything right away which drew concerned looks from Healer and Pluto. She scratched the back of her head.

"Well..." She started. "That's the thing, that was the thing until some strange man appeared before me."

Healer became confused in what she meant but Pluto came to the conclusion quickly.

_Did Alderic make contact with them already?! _ The long dark green haired woman said in her head concerned.

Sailor Mars took point pointing her thumb at her. "What the ditz means she caught a ride from some man about taking her and the rest of us to Tokyo!" The raven haired teen stated in an aggravated tone. "She didn't question him to begin with!"

This made Mars turn on her leader. "Seriously a guy offers to get us to Tokyo, who is sketchy at best and you don't bat an eye?! That's like if a stranger comes in some car to offer you candy and you get in! Honestly how dumb can you get?"

Healer knew where this was going as she and the others were aware of their infamous arguments.

"Don't call me dumb pyro!" Moon retorted. "It was an emergency and from what he said we needed to get here as soon as possible! I didn't see you come up with any better ideas! It would have taken us a day to arrive!"

Mars whipped her hair as she crossed her arms. "I was going to tell you otherwise but you just told me "Mars don't doubt my judgment! Mina needs us! Don't be a pessimist man-hater!" She said that part in a high-pitched voice.

This made the Silver-haired girl drop her head. _They would have to fight now wouldn't the?_

Before Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars could continue Sailor Mercury placed a hand between the bickering girls.

"This is not the time you two!" Mercury said in a firm motherly tone. "We will discuss all this later but now," She pointed a thumb at the remaining heartless, which were flying the skies and Jupiter unleashing electrical attacks on them.

Apparently as soon as they started arguing the amazon decided to attack. The two sported a drop of sweat running down their heads.

"Sailor Moon you can tell us later but now we must stop these abominations!" Pluto stated.

The two Senshi nodded at her and then at each other. They had their game faces on.

"We will be fighting them as a two-man unit!" Mercury advised as she scanned the targets with her visor and her minicomputer. "They bolster speed and attack so form a unit of two!"

The female team nodded and went to help out Jupiter, who rolled to the ground avoiding a talon strike from one.

"Hey it's about time!" The pony tailed Senshi cried rolling away from another attack.

Another one came spearing its way to Jupiter until Healer fired an electrical ball which hit the Wyvern's leg burning it off!

Taking a glance up the rose eared Senshi saw Healer bringing down her hands. "I'll help you Sailor Jupiter!"

The amazon gave a smirk. "I don't mind your help!"

Then the Healer, Jupiter team started attacking two wyverns.

Sailor Mercury assisted Pluto in fighting one heartless and Moon and Mars joined as a unit to defeat the other two.

* * *

_**(Kingdom Hearts II OST Desire For All That Is Lost starts)**_

The short blue-haired Senshi dodged a tackle from the heartless as it swooped down on her. It went to the sky once again as it fired piercing energy beams from its eyes which made her jump back.

She continued analyzing the wyvern's movement as it continued gliding in the air. It came from for another attack as it started spinning its body as it came charging straight at her!

Pluto held out her Garnet Staff and unleashed a purple orb to divert the monster's path. The sphere charged at the wyvern but nimbly flew around it and fired a beam at her ankle. Not seeing the attack Pluto cried out in pain!

Mercury was going to attend to her companion until taking notice that the wyvern came hurtling at her with a spinning dash attack which knocked her back to the ground.

Sailor Pluto cried Mercury's name as she got up and tried swiping her staff at the flying enemy but it took to the air again and swiped a tail taking her down to the ground.

Sailor Mercury came back from blacking out in seeing the yellow eyed dragon/bird creäture gliding back to them with another spin dash attack.

Having enough of being a punching bag to this creäture, who should be an icon on a crest, Sailor Mercury had a firm look of determination! Holding out her left hand a transparent bubble appeared and she crushed it. It created a dense fog which obscured the heartless view.

Giving a roar of confusion as the mist didn't let up it scanned for the two Senshi. As it was about to head over the foggy atmosphere a sound of a harp being plucked could be heard.

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_" A voice cried as sparkling water crashed on the wyvern's left arm. It became encased in a block of ice and shattered.

The Heartless wyvern cried in shock as it couldn't fly and landed on the ground with a thud. Sailor Mercury snapped her fingers and lifted the fog. The Senshi of wisdom looked calm as the heartless tried lunging toward her! Seeing through the tactic as a last-ditch effort she dodged to the right.

It gave another cry as it tried biting her but she continued dodging until cupping her hands together and shooting out a stream of water. The attack hit the right arm wing and shattered.

Before the hybrid could get on its hind legs and attack once again Mercury then took a step back as Sailor Pluto stood ready to finish it off.

The Senshi of Revolution broke apart her staff in the middle into two and joined the segments together. It was in the shape of an X

"Return to the darkness from whence you came!" With that said she threw the joint pole! It arced in the air as it started spinning around the heartless!

A powerful maroon colored gust tempest picked up as it gathered speed. "_**Chronos Typhoon!**_" She cried as the tornado destroyed the monster and her staff came back to her like a boomerang.

Holding up her hand she caught it like a pro and reformed it back to a staff.

_**(Theme ends)**_

"Sailor Pluto I didn't know your staff was interchangeable?" Mercury stated in awe.

The tall woman gave her younger colleague one of her mysterious smiles. "It's something I picked up!" She modestly stated. "Now let us aid the rest!"

With a nod Mercury went to help Jupiter and Healer while Pluto went to aid Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

* * *

_**(Ranma ½ OST In The Throes Of Combat - It All Comes Down To This begins)**_

Sailor Jupiter and Star Healer were in a predicament as well. The two-winged creatures kept their distance as they fired laser beams at the duo.

Jumping away from the blast Jupiter's clapped her hands together and a thunder ball formed. She then threw it at them but they blitzed away from the attack and zig zagged towards her!

As they were heading her way Healer held out her palm and unleashed a volley of _**Star Sensitive Inferno's **_at them! To her consternation they swerved and dodged around the attack in a burst of speed and one rammed into her!

Jupiter called out to the fallen Kinmoku and tried aiming a punch at the one charging at her but moved its body to the left and swiped a tail to drop her like a stone.

The two warriors got up, with some pain as the winged dragon hybrid went for a drill attack. Jupiter grimaced as she looked like she was about to attack them.

"Jupiter, don't attack recklessly!" Healer cautioned but the head strong girl didn't pay attention as she looked angry.

Before they could collide with them an ice wall appeared in front of them and the heartless crashed into them.

The monsters destroyed the ice barrier but were on the ground. Coming from behind them was Sailor Mercury taking her hands from the ground.

"She's right Jupiter," she called. "Like I said they excel in the air. Find a way to get them by surprise!"

The brunette took that to heart as the heartless sprung out of the melted ice and flapped their wings. A powerful gust of wind blew Mercury a couple of meters away and slammed her back to a light pole.

"No Sailor Mercury!" Jupiter then growled at them as she cracked her knuckles. "Healer I need you to distract them; can you do that for me?"

Star Healer gave her a smirk. "I don't know what you are going to do but consider it granted!" The silver-haired woman then went for another of her attacks.

The wyvern spread out dodging the Starlights move and went for more eye beams.

Healer did a couple of flips and landed on her feet. She then held up her hands and an opaque star shield formed and deflected the lasers.

Taking a couple of breaths she knew she couldn't keep this up. Her energy reserves were running low. The leather clad woman could only use one more attack before she'd be on empty.

She noticed that Jupiter was almost done and decided to go for broke.

_**(Song ends)**_

"_**Healer Axis, Make-up!**_" She cried out and a green pillar enshrouded her lithe form and a moment later stood in her loose-fitting green kimono (Rob of Yuren) with her blade jutting out of her wrist bracelet.

_**(Marvel vs Capcom 3 Theme of Storm starts)**_

Axis Healer stabbed the ground and her green colored saber erupted from the ground! It split to five blades and jetted straight for the menace! The Wyvern saw it coming and tried flying around them but the blades cut off their escape route and kept them enclosed.

Her breathing became quick as she was at zero. "Whenever you are ready?!" The Senshi's voice had a slight edge to it.

Sailor Jupiter soon became covered in emerald light as a crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. A lightning bolt struck her antenna that came from her tiara as she crossed her arms.

"I call upon the power of Jupiter; lend me your strength to my element!" She called.

Then the attack finished and a dragon's head forged. "_**Jupiter Thunder,**_" Sailor Jupiter pushed out her hand! "_**DRAGON!**_"

The dragon's head jetted towards the now trapped heartless. Healer relinquished her hold and Jupiter's attack opened its mouth and swallowed them.

A burst of electricity surrounded their frames and all that was left are charred remains.

Sailor Jupiter looked proud at what she accomplished and looked like to check on Healer until she pointed to Mercury and said, "Check on her first!"

The brunette looked at her for a second then went to check on the blue-haired warrior. Healer powered down and was back in her leather top and bottom attire.

_I don't have any more within me to transform. I hope the others can take care of the rest!_ She internally thought and saw the amazon hold Mercury by her shoulders.

"I'm glad you were able to pull it off." Proclaimed the genius.

Jupiter gave a smile. "I took your advice to heart! Now let's see how Sailor Moon and Mars handle it" They soon got to Healer and waited.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

_**(Cross Edge OST The Grand Design starts)**_

Sailor Mars had an annoyed look on her face as a wyvern fired a laser blast at her. Rolling to the ground the attack missed and she got back on her feet.

One came swooping down holding out its talons about to stab her flesh until a crescent tiara intercepted and damaged the feet. The heartless made a screeching sound ascending to the air.

The raven-haired teen turned to see ESM catching her projectile and giving her a cheery smile!

"Heh,heh what's the matter Mars? You normally would have blown them away!" The odango-haired princess stated.

Mars was going to make a snide comment until she had a thought a pointed her finger behind the moon rabbit.

Moon turned confused and was almost met face to face with the second heartless. "Ahhh!" she screamed and braced to feel the impact of the winged monster until a fire-ball blasted the wyvern's face and it flew to the air screeching like a banshee.

The poor Sailor sweat dropped as she turned to see Mars with a triumphant look. "Bang!" Mars said pointing a finger gun at her.

The blue-eyed Senshi appeared in front of her face as she growled at her. "I didn't think you'd stoop that low Mars?" she cried as Mars started growling as well. "Waiting for that…that thing to kill me?"

_**(Song stops)**_

"Oh please, like I would ever let anything happen to you!" She sniped. "Besides you were getting a _little _cocky for my taste chubby!"

ESM gasped as she covered her mouth in scandal! "You take that back! I'm not getting fat you sociopathic, 'I pray to the demonic beings' poker player!" Unexpectedly her voice had a New York accent at the end.

"I don't be praying to any immoral beings! I pray to upper deities of Shintoism! Besides I didn't think you'd ever know something like that? I would have thought you'd have 'pregnancy brain' or something!"

"How dare you, I'm not even pregnant yet. Mamoru and I have decided to wait till we are married after I'm through with college!" Her eyes leered at her friend. "Of course you wouldn't know anything about that since you have forgone men, Man eater!"

"Don't even go there!"

"I just did!"

The argument went on for a couple of moments as the two wyverns surprisingly had a huge drop of sweat come down their heads and they looked at each other in a 'I can't believe they are arguing in the middle of a fight' face.

Who would have thought they could make a gesture like that when they have no concepts for emotions except for killing and raping…the latter not true.

_**It's times like these I miss the kid with the spiky-hair wielding that keyblade?**_ One heartless asked through mind thought.

_**Yeah, us rampaging through Hollow Bastion and trying to kill the poor lad with that irritating duck, the not so bright dog person and that beast…good times!**_ The other answered with lament.

Sailor Pluto also saw this display and the mature woman had thought they have grown out of this phase. There was one thing she could do at a time like this.

_These are a few of my favorite things! When the door bites! When the bees sting! When I'm feeling_ _sad! I think of all of my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!_ She sang in her head with a mild tone. No way would she get mad over something like this. Nope not the daughter of Time!

_**(Song starts back up)**_

Having enough the heartless got back to the swing of things and went for a tackle at the bickering girls!

Taking heed Pluto cried out a warning! "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, get down, now!"

The two looked to see the heartless do a double spin dash and then,

T**HRACK! THRACK!**

The two dropped on the ground. Then to add insult to injury one got its talons on Mars shoulder and picked her up just like the flying monkeys did to Dorothy in _The Wizard of_ Oz.

Giving a cry of pain Mars tried breaking free but couldn't get out! Moon got up and saw her fellow Senshi and best friend in danger.

"SAILOR MARS!" she cried and tried chasing after them but it was gaining altitude fast.

Eternal Sailor Moon decided she had to get up there and to that she had to fly! But could she do it? The wings on her back were decorative but her friend was in danger. It's all or nothing!

Gathering her magical energy and focusing on the task at hand the decorative wings turned to pearly white wings. Giving a squeal of happiness she leapt and flew to her companion. "Let go of Mars this instant!" she cried.

Mars continued struggling and saw Moon flying. _And here I thought I've seen everything? Well if an elephant can fly on a kids movie why not her? _"Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!" she stretched out her hand. When it looked like they would grip each other the second heartless appeared behind Moon and latched to her shoulders, gripping her tightly.

The Senshi leader screamed as blood trickled down her suit.

Pluto saw all this happening and grimaced. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Mars!" _They are too far away!_

The other Senshi saw this too but waited. They would let their leader handle this situation even though they wanted to step in.

Mars and Moon were still in the monster's clutches. Having enough of being a captive Sailor Mars slid out two ofuda from her glove.

The priestess started muttering the archaic chant. "Akuyo Taisen!"

Charging her spiritual powers to the pieces of paper she slammed it on her target's leg and threw the next one at the forehead of the one that had Moon.

Both heartless screamed and felt a paralyzing effect take over them and lost control. Relinquishing their hold on the two they started free-falling!

Moon was still in pain but spread her wings and glided on the air currents and reached for Mars. Sailor Mars saw her coming and held it tightly and Eternal Sailor Moon slowed their descent as the heartless slammed to the ground.

Giving each other a smile they had the same thought process.

"You ready to take these denizens down Usagi?" Mars asked.

"Just try to stop me!" Moon replied as she got them back on the ground.

Pluto saw them descend and rushed towards them. The paper talismans were soon burned off by the wyvern's rage as they had a dark color and unleashed medium sized blasts from their mouths.

The two Senshi didn't expect that happening as they got back on the ground and thought it was the end of them!

"_**Garnet Barrier!**_" Pluto held out her staff and a red shield enveloped the two protecting them.

The attack lasted a couple of seconds before stopping and the long-haired woman went to her knees in exhaustion.

Knowing that they wouldn't get a second chance in blocking an attack like that Mars took point. "I'll distract them while you charge to finish them off!"

The future queen gave a firm nod and took out her Moon Tier and started gathering her purifying powers. Her wings turned back to decoration in the process.

The Wyvern soon flew down toward the lone Senshi. One flapped the wings hard creating a whirlwind trying to knock her back. Cart wheeling to the side of the attack Sailor Mars thirsted out her hand as flame jetted towards them.

"_**Mars Fire Ignite!**_" she shouted.

The burst of flame fell short as the heartless flapped their wings again and extinguishing the attack. Cursing under her breath she had to figure a way to get them closer down to her level.

A thought crossed her mind as she smirked. _It's time these creatures know why I am a woman not to be trifled with!_

The other heartless fired another medium-sized eye beam at her but Mars produced another flamethrower attack to stop it. It caused an explosion, which would work to her advantage.

As that was happening Moon continued gathering energy. She was concerned for her but thought better of it. _Rei is one of the strongest people I know. If she says she can do it then I can believe her!_

Sailor Pluto also noticed the look on the Senshi of Fire's face. _She has something planned? I won't interfere but if something should happen I will step in, even if my magical energy is low._

_**(Song ends)**_

The warrior who vowed chastity to Princess Serenity forged a long flame bow (like the one _Kikyo _used from _**Inuyasha **_uses) and knocked a flame arrow. Taking sight of her target she let loose her arrow of the heart.

_**(Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST Theme of Phoenix begins)**_

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

The projectile speared its way to the sky and it looked like it was going to pierce one but it past them, to Sailor Moon and Pluto's shock.

The wyvern then started charging their attack once again and it looked like Sailor Mars would be toast. Giving a smirk she simply snapped her fingers!

A hail of fire arrows rained down on their backs and pierced through their wings and tendons. The heartless gave a roar of shock as they were sent tumbling down to the ground. The volley stopped.

"Do it now Sailor Moon!" Mars cried giving her the okay.

Eternal Sailor Moon gave her a wink and then a firm look of determination appeared on her face.

"In the name of the moon, you are vanquished!" A white light enveloped around her as feathers danced around her. The tier gathered the energy and a burst of pink and red light came from it.

"_**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!**_" She cried. The rays of light radiated the night sky pink as the heartless saw that their end was coming.

Giving a cry of 'Beautiful!' to the shock of Pluto, Moon and Mars they vanished.

_**(Theme ends)**_

The battle with the heartless was over. The six Senshi gathered around each other to congratulate on a job well done.

Artemis came from his hiding spot and greeted the Senshi by rubbing against their ankles. Having an affinity with cats Mercury picked him up and stroked his head.

Healer was still amazed that Sailor Moon had arrived just when her and Pluto were about to get beat. _She's always around when you need her, huh Seiya?_

As if hearing her thought the hyperactive moon bunny gave her a hug. "It's good seeing you again Healer!" she exuded with happiness. "I was surprised that you arrived here on Earth and not with the others?"

Healer gave an uneasy laugh at how ESM was acting and had to be reined in by Jupiter who picked her up by the neck of her collar placed her a couple of inches away with a smirk.

The analytical Mercury and the ever watchful Mars curiosity were also piqued.

"I know we were brought here under unique circumstances," Sailor Mercury began. "But it was an emergency when we heard about Minako…"

Sailor Star Healer and Artemis faces hung low at the mention of their friend/master. The Inner Senshi looked to Sailor Pluto who also had a grave expression.

"It is a story we will discuss when we get back to my condo," She instructed. "We were about to go there until the heartless arrived."

Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter eyes widened at what the Guardian of Time mentioned.

"Wait, _those_ were Heartless!?" The brunette began! "I think I remember Minako-chan playing something like that a while ago…"

The odango teen looked thoughtful for a moment " Now that you mention weren't they from _Kingdom Hearts_? I remember playing that game as well…of course I couldn't get past that three-headed monster at that coliseum"

Mars and Mercury blanched at the implication of game characters coming to their world.

"A game; we are fighting game characters now!" Mars ranted stomping her foot. "What is this world coming to?"

The ever logical kind-hearted Senshi looked puzzled but then answered with, "Well I have studied up on the theory in my free time that there could be many realties out in the grand spectrum of existence."

Pluto also agreed with her younger colleague. "I can attest to that theory. Even though I watch over time for this universe I have seen many time streams in different worlds. Each with it's own rule and substance."

Sailor Mars looked baffled but then snorted. "Humph makes me wonder if we are in a universe where some troll is trying to kill us or if those digital monsters exist?"

Pluto coughed as if clearing out her throat as Mars looked at her with ire. If only she knew!

Artemis moved the conversation back on track as he explained what had occurred before they arrived. A couple of minutes passed as he talked about seeing Malachite and how he fooled them into thinking he had forgotten his past to Mina's strange dreams.

Healer also added commentary to why she was here and about her mission.

After he was done the four Sailors looked dismayed at what had occurred.

Mars looked at Healer. "So now we have a situation with Mina being fooled by Malachite? I'd never thought we'd see him again!"

"I could have sworn I killed him before our battle with Beryl?" ESM stated with wonder.

"What is worrying me is that demon girl you met up with and how she had a vendetta against us!" Jupiter replied putting a hand on her hips.

"I think now we have to worry about getting Mina back you guys!" Mercury suggested. "But if it's true she has fallen under his control we might have a hard time convincing her."

Healer had a grim look on her face at what had happened when she saw Mina. "It's my fault!" she whispered harshly which garnered everyone's attention.

"If I had told her why I was here to begin with then maybe she wouldn't have had a need to go with him!"

Before anyone could say anything Eternal Sailor Moon walked up to her and placed her hand over hers.

"You can't go blaming yourself like that Healer." She began. "I don't blame you for what happened to Mina. It is an unfortunate scenario we are in but with us here we will save her!"

The green-eyed teen looked to Moon's clear blue eyes and saw no doubt within them.

"If I have to use the Silver Crystal to rid her of the darkness then I will!" she declared firmly.

The others didn't look as enthused with her using the Crystal. Given it's a powerful treasure that can grant miracles it takes a lot of power to wield and a long time to master its full capabilities.

"Sailor Moon I want to save her too but are you sure you want to risk using that?" Mercury began concerned. "You haven't used it in the three years we have had peace?"

Jupiter also hopped on the band wagon. "She's right! If you use it you could…" she didn't finish as Mars put her arm out cutting her off with a shake of her head.

"We won't let that happen to her!" Mars said. "She will only use enough to get rid of the dark influence. Besides we might have to remind Mina of her bond with us as well." She turned to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Only use the crystal as a last resort all right?"

Moon nodded as she looked at each of her Senshi, Artemis and Healer with confidence. "She is our friend and we won't lose her!"

Healer felt her heart getting lighter. It's like her words had a soothing effect on her damaged spirit. With ending up with Kawasari in that predicament and not telling Mina she felt like everything was lost a couple of hours ago.

_With her friends here I believe we can bring her back to the way she was!_

Pluto also had a content smile on her face before she grew grim. _She has grown strong; they all have but how will they feel when I tell them the hidden past of their forbears?_

Before they could all move out of the park a figure appeared in front of them floating. He had medium length blue hair and wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt that showed his stomach, and leather pants with dark boots.

Artemis hissed as the Senshi looked to Roa.

"Hmph if it isn't the Sailor Senshi; it has been ages young ladies, how are you this fine evening?" he replied with a smirk.

Sailor Mars, Mercury Jupiter and Moon looked amazed at seeing the former dead general. Even though they were told some parts about him, seeing him alive in the flesh was an eye opener.

Healer glared angrily at him while Artemis hissed and Pluto gripped her staff.

Moon took charge as she stepped up to him. "What Pluto and Healer said is true; you are Malachite?"

The man gave a mock of surprise as he clapped. "Ha ha the little princess has grown so regal! I thought you would have started crying at the first instance of seeing me?"

Mercury, Mars and Jupiter stood in front of their princess.

"You have no right saying that to her shade!" Mars snapped. "We all have changed and I think we can take you out!"

The others didn't say anything but shared her sentiment except for Pluto who became wary of his new abilities.

The man chuckled. "I don't doubt that Mars but I have to say I have also changed. Do you think I am the same general obeying someone else's command?"

His eyes glowed darkly as he leered at them. "Something you should know, this is not my true self, it is what Sailor Mars said; I am a piece of Malachite known as Roa. The one at my place is the obsession and love born of the now deceased general Malachite."

This made the Inner's gasp. Talk about a string of unfortunate events!

Hearing enough Star Healer stepped forward. "Give back Minako this instant!"

Roa looked to Healer and laughed. "Why would I do that? She doesn't want to see you or any of her former friends at this moment!"

"She is only acting this way because you poisoned her mind you perverted animal!" Jupiter shouted. "We will get her back!"

He didn't look impressed as he crossed his arms. "Oh please, you think that old 'power of friendship and love' is going to work with her? Hah, don't make me laugh you pompous woman!"

Roa floated down and stared them down.

"I have unleashed her hidden emotions! Those are all the repressed feelings she bears! I have done nothing but love her!"

Sailor Mars rebuked his claim. "No you are only using her for your own gain!"

The former general glared at Mars. "What I want is something you will never understand!" he looked at each one of them.

"While you continue spouting out words of justice and love you didn't do that with her! In fact you are all bound to a fate that can't be escaped." His look fell on Sailor Moon.

"Vowing to uphold this woman's ideals in the name of Justice because she is a princess? I can't stand such drivel and ignorance. What Mina wants is a chance to live her dreams!"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked distraught for a moment. She never thought about it like that before. Was she really hampering her friends inner dreams?

"I am giving her everything she wants and not some false friendship or some destiny where she gives up everything! Very soon my plan will be complete and when the time is nigh I shall build it anew with her!"

Being the calm one Mercury asked a question. "What is your goal Roa; why do you need Mina?"

He gave her a sadistic smile. "I am surprised that the time guardian didn't say anything yet?"

They all looked to Pluto who remained quiet. "What does he mean Pluto?" A concerned ESM asked.

Healer also knew that the Outer had important information. "There is something else I forgot to mention. Apparently you all have these hidden powers and he is planning on using Mina's ability!"

There was nothing but silence at what she proclaimed.

"What does she mean by that Pluto?" Sailor Jupiter wondered.

The tan skinned woman slammed the butt of her staff against the pavement and looked at Roa. "Do not tamper with things you don't understand Malachite! There is a reason why it's locked off!"

This made them even more anxious at what she knew.

"I can handle it. I only came here to issue a warning; in three days my ritual will be complete and then the world will change!" He laughed out.

"The world will change? What do you mean by that?" Mars cried. "You don't think we are going to allow you to go with your crazy plan right? Along with what does Minako have to do with this?"

Her thought process was if he wanted reign he should have found a way to get Sailor Moon to use the crystal but didn't want that happening either.

Giving a look back at Pluto he answered. "I'll have her tell you. But I don't think you will live to see your friend Mina when it's time since you will be dead in a day's time!"

With that he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Pluto sighed in aggravation at what he somewhat revealed. "Let us go! We will discuss everything along with that person you met!"

Sailor Pluto turned back to her civilian form as a ring of purple light enveloped her.

Knowing that she wasn't going to say anything rings of pink, red, blue, green and lime colored light went over them and were in their civilian identities as well.

They took notice in how Yaten was a male again. He gave them a 'what' kind of look and headed off with Setsuna. Artemis quickly caught up to them.

Usagi and the others palmed their head. It was still strange to them about how he was a female one moment then changes sex to a guy.

* * *

**Malachite's mansion**

Back in Malachite's mansion Roa appeared and stood in front of his mirror image. Malachite looked at him and smiled. "I see you were able to do it?"

Roa nodded. "Everything is going as planned but I didn't expect the Senshi to arrive that fast?"

Malachite took a moment to think on that. "I believe that Alderic is playing sides. I better make sure I rid myself of him soon. However the bigger thorn in my side is the Senshi along with Yaten Kou!"

The blue-haired man looked at Malachite. "We have her body and soul! We made sure that we are the only ones she sees!"

"This is true but I get the feeling to purge him out of her heart we need to get rid of him permanently!"

Giving a small laugh the astral image returned to his vessel's body. Breathing in a relaxed sigh Malachite turned to see Kawasari looking at him with clear disdain. She looked like a hot mess.

"Don't worry your brother will be a fine pawn. With his powers they won't live!"

The purple long-haired fox girl tried saying something but the cage she was in kept her voice from getting out.

He walked up to the cage and placed a hand on it. "Luca is a powerful boy. The Senshi won't last against him tomorrow night!"

Malachite gave a twisted smile and headed back to his chambers.

The fox teen had reluctant tears falling down her eyes. _Luca please don't do this! Not for my sake!_

* * *

In the guest room Luca was groaning in his sleep. The lad looked upset as he was having a nightmare.

In the dream he was a toddler and blood dripped from his hands. Looking around he saw dead corpses surrounding the floor.

The surprising thing was he wasn't crying. He looked content and licked his bloody fingertips. The brown spiky haired dog boy eyes had a haunted look to them.

He then awoke with a start. Luca gripped his still beating chest and looked out the window. It was going to be a full moon tomorrow night.

_I see that's his goal. When there is a full moon I lose control of myself…_He lamented. Luca had always had an untapped power that surpassed his sister powers altogether.

Luca looked at his hands. _The reason I keep my feelings in a stoic state is because if I lose control I become the full definition of the word monster. If it wasn't for Kawasari being in my life I would have succumbed to this madness that haunts me._

Thinking back on the past from a millennia ago he was born to a full-fledged dog woman and his human father Alderic. He was a unique one of his clan since if he showed any kind of extreme emotion like anger or grief his powers would unleash havoc on his surroundings.

It was in his genetic make up thanks to his father running test on his mother from when he was in the womb.

_I have tainted blood thanks to him. My own mother tried to keep me in line but there was only so much she could do. Then the Senshi slayed her along with Kawasari's mother as well…_

Thinking about that time brought anger to him. How could they be cruel to him and his sister like that. Even though he was a toddler back then he could remember certain images.

_Seeing my mother like that pushed me over the edge. I killed many humans in my grief and one Senshi but then Kawasari was able to calm me down!_

He thought fondly of his sister. Even though he didn't show it he was dependent on her. She kept his emotions in check but now that she'd been captured, his emotions were boiling over.

_My blood will soon take over me but a part of me is relishing in the fact that I will get rid of those Senshi! Along with you Pluto!_

An image of a young Pluto holding him in her arms came to him and he growled. "You betrayed us daughter of time!"

After taking a breath the green-eyed boy decided to go back to bed. It was going to be a big day in the evening when he would kill the Senshi.

Before succumbing to sleep he thought about the performance his sister and Mina were in.

_Strange when I was watching them I felt oddly at peace. That feeling will never come to me again._

* * *

In Mina's bedchamber the blonde was awake and wrapped the covers over her lithe frame.

Getting up from the bed she remembered what happened when she arrived there. _I guess I can scratch that off my list…_She thought with mirth.

She walked to the mirror and saw herself. The ribbon she had worn was on a chair and her long blonde hair was loose.

Mina wore her pendant and gripped it tightly. "I chose him over my friends, Artemis and …Yaten-kun." She whispered. "I wonder if I did the right thing?"

When that thought came to her a dark light enshrouded her form and soon sported a frown. "Like I should care; that bastard tore out my heart! Whatever Malachite has planned I will enjoy it. I will change the world!"

Looking at the mirror she saw something strange. It was another girl wearing a sailor uniform but it was hers.

To her shock she saw the orange skirted girl killing off various people and demons without a care in the world. Then noticed a flash of light ended her existence.

_What was that about? And why did she wear my uniform?_ She thought placing a hand on the surface of the mirror. She was going to continue questioning it until Malachite appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders.

"Why are you up my love?" he whispered seductively.

Liking the foreplay she wrapped her hands around his neck laying her head on his chest. "I was waiting for you darling."

He pecked her on the cheek and noticed she seemed off. "Did you see something Minako?"

The light blue-eyed girl casted her view to the ground. "Nothing important. It has nothing to do with what you want me to do correct?"

"Whatever it is it is insignificant. When I show your hidden potential no one will be safe. Love will flourish to the world and we will be at the core, changing people for our ends!" _Along with finding that brat in a different world!_

Minako for the briefest instant looked defiant but then succumbed to the influence of the pendant and her own anger and smiled.

"Whatever you will need I will gladly see it fulfilled." She then surprised him by going on her tiptoes and licking his ear lobe.

Taking a perverse pleasure in that he grabbed her bottom and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

This would continue throughout the night.

* * *

**Meiho Residence**

At Setsuna's place they all got comfortable as Makoto made some tea and snacks for them to get ready for what was going to get reveled.

Her place was rather spacious. They were in the den sitting on a brown table with rather nice chairs.

Setsuna waited patiently as they got settled and got to business looking at each of them.

She sighed and started. "The very first thing is that it has been a long while since we saw each other last. They last time were like this it was after Usagi ridding the chaos from Sailor Galaxia."

They each remembered that time. Sailor Moon was the last Senshi alive who could stop the golden queen's terror of taking away the populace's star seeds.

"I had thought no major battles would happen after that. We would have gone about our lives and waiting to the destined day Usagi became queen but alas that was not meant to be."

She took a moment for all this to sink in and continued.

"As you saw a former general of Mamoru's court, Malachite, has returned to the world of the living. However he is not whole as he is a piece of the original man you fought years ago."

"Yeah we got that Setsuna-san!" Rei made a motion to speed this up. "Now get to the reason!"

Usagi placed a hand on her temperamental friend's shoulder. "Don't rush her Rei, this is important that we learn everything." She chided gently.

Rei Hino looked guilty and apologized to Setsuna whom didn't look upset and went on.

"Now from what you discussed on the way here, Usagi, an older man appeared to you after I talked you on the phone?" She asked the bunny.

Giving a nod she talked. "Yeah, it was strange how he came out of no where. Luna was with me and got bad vibes from him but he mentioned about knowing about who I really was. He also explained in a soothing way that Mina was in danger. If I wanted to get to her fast he would take me there along with getting the others from their colleges as well."

The three teens attested to what she said. "She came to get me first and I also felt weird about him but he seemed to sweet talk his way over my usual reluctance to trust someone…" Rei said first.

"I too was caught off guard on how he explained the situation." The genius girl said next. "It was strange and I felt wrong for trusting him but…"

Makoto was next. "It's like you know you can't trust him but you find yourself unable to resist."

Yaten grew concerned about Kawasari's father if he could reason out the girls like that.

The dark green haired woman held back a sigh. _It still stands he's still charismatic. _"I am not surprised given that he has lived after the Silver Millenium was destroyed."

The others came to attention.

"I am only going to tell you what you _need _to know. It won't be everything since Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru aren't here along with Minako."

"We are ready to hear this Setsuna!" Artemis stated.

She looked at the guardian cat and nodded. "The man's name is Alderic and he lived in a time before Queen Serenity ascended to the throne."

"During that time the moon and other planets didn't have any one ruling them as the will of the planets were waiting for their destined people to inhabit them Granted some people were decendants from the Gods, who took on human form to mate but as time goes on blood lineages run dry and they returned to once they came."

The others looked on in amazement at what she was saying, actual gods and goddess? A period before that happy utopia?

"After the era of the gods ended it was a time without magic for a while. Alderic was a researcher back in those times and had an affinity with alchemy. He did many things with it trying to make people's lives easier. He had a charm that was infamous, as you girls can attest too!"

Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami blushed as Yaten gave them curious looks before returning his attention to the story.

"With his extraordinary skills and charm he made his own kingdom on earth. It rivaled Endymion's court in strength but instead of humans he had demons living there!"

The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Again he could charm anyone and he had a thing for demons. I think he preferred it that way given that he could relate to them more given his eccentric personality. I was only a child in this time and an actual offspring of my father who stayed in Chronos castle training me. On occasion I visited earth so I would know how to interact with people."

Makoto, Usagi and Artemis's mouths hung wide open. Rei's eyes were big as space saucers and Yaten drooped on his chair.

"I met him on occasion and he was nice and I befriended two of his children; Kawasari and Luca."

"You were friends with demons Setsuna?" Rei cried abashed.

Setsuna held out her hands. "Like people there are many different kinds of demons Rei. These two were different from their mother's and were curious about humans. They didn't have any prejudice. Of course Luca was a toddler."

"Setsuna, if this is an era after magic why are their demons there?" a quizzical Ami asked.

"The realm of demons is different from magic due to whatever god runs them. Even though it would eventually be sealed off when Serenity ascends. Now all you need to know is that one day Alderic decided to over throw the main kingdom of earth's throne and make his demon kingdom the main prestige of earths. It was a horrific battle where many innocent people and demons died. All seemed lost until Serenity was granted the Silver Crystal by her ancestor Selene; the moon goddess."

When Setsuna said that Usagi had a melancholic look. _Mother always spoke of her when I was a girl back then. I think she inheritated that title on occasion._

"She bequeathed her that she would put an end to the era of darkness and stop Alderic and his ambitions. I was young and didn't take part in it but I had thought she destroyed him but since he is alive now he found a way to escape that fate. Serenity then gathered the official descendants of the gods and goddess and they would usher in a golden utopia!"

The others looked astonished all this went on before they were born.

"But wait a moment Setsuna!" Makoto asked next. "What about Beryl?"

"Beryl wasn't born until many years later along with the rest of you. This is detailed facts before you were born."

Rei held up a hand. "Then why did Alderic decide to attack the kingdom of earth if it was peaceful? "

"There are things I am avoiding but not because I want to. I am forbidden to say anything else before the designated time. All you need to know is that many scenarios have happened before he tried invading. I will say one thing though…What Kawasari about Senshi brining about her family's destruction is not false!"

Everyone felt their hearts drop.

"Setsuna you mean real Senshi were there? But you said…"

The mature woman shook her head. "They were only Senshi in name only; not official. My father told me that some of the deities bequeathed normal humans with the designated term of 'Senshi' they added on to themselves. At first they did help out but celestial powers like that can only be used by people of the blood coursing through their veins not any other. They became twisted and sported their own brand of justice…"

Setsuna closed her eyes in remembering that bloody massacre. She was the only 'official' Senshi back then but was still getting trained by her father.

"Are you all right Setsuna?" A concerned Usagi asked her.

The red-eyed woman gave her a sympathetic smile. "I am fine Usagi. I just needed a moment. Now to important matters," She firmed her resolve. "I will go into the specifics later about Alderic but now he is someone not to trust. I think him gathering everyone here is part of his plan. He brought back a piece of Malachite's soul but since he used alchemy it could only bring back a part of it. I'm guessing he used the strongest emotion he could find love…"

"That is how he came back to life?" An astonished Yaten asked.

She nodded. "Alderic has also revealed to Malachite about everyone's hidden potential."

"Now when you say hidden powers you mean not the Eternal power up?" Rei asked.

"That is something we all can achieve. Minako was granted that power in a recent battle."

"Mina actually got that?" Cried out Rei and Makoto at the same time. They always thought it would be one of them since they trained (Makoto with physical aspect, Rei in the spiritual sense).

Yaten gave a sad smile. "She did and she was rather good with it but then…" He didn't continue as he grew depressed. That was the last time they were on the same side but then came the argument.

The kind-hearted Ami placed a hand on his and smiled which put him at ease.

"But what I am referring to is something we hold inside ourselves. As I mentioned there were deities on the earth before they ascended to a higher plane of existence. Even though your parents were born on earth they carried their blood of each god or goddess and then they came to the nine planets to reign. You each were born on that planet as the official embodiment of the planets will and princesses to the castles connected to them."

This was a lot of information to process. Artemis was stuck silly given even he didn't know anything like that!

"As you are aware Minako is the Senshi of Love and Beauty and she represents love. It is more of an emotional element of the planets not given a physical form like fire or water. What Malachite is planning on doing is awakening that power within her!"

"Wait a minute; he's going to love us to death if he awakens that power? How is that dangerous?" Rei exclaimed.

Setsuna was going to answer but Usagi beat her to it.

"Love is a powerful force that transcends certain elements Rei," She said sounding regal. "It has helped me save every one and not something to take likely."

Everyone looked baffled at that explanation Usagi of all people said!

_Looks like she is coming to her own?_ Setsuna thought.

Rei looked abashed. _I didn't think she would say that! I thought she would just munch on those cookies and coco but it's not even touched! She is growing up?_

Setsuna gave Usagi a small smile. "That is correct princess. Love border lines on the empathic. If those powers are released I can tell you she will become an empath; someone who can feel emotions and control them!"

A boulder fell on their shoulders (figuratively speaking).

"We have to stop him from doing that. She isn't ready for such power and she could die!"

Yaten slammed his hand on the table which made everyone jump. "No I won't let her die! I won't let anything like that happen to her!"

He then pushed out his chair and headed for the door.

_**(Steins; Gate the movie Loading Area Déjà vu ending theme Always Here begins)**_

"Yaten where are you going?" Makoto cried out.

"You don't even know where Malachite is!" Rei also said about to intercept him.

Yaten whirled at them as he had a look of anguish. "I don't care! It's my fault she ended up with him in the first place! I won't lose her like this!"

Before he could move he felt something hop off his head and land in front of him. It was Artemis who gave him a firm look.

"You need to calm down Yaten!" He stated.

Yaten didn't listen as he was going to step over him but a moment later stood a blonde human figure with blue eyes and punched him on the ground!

Everyone stared in shock at Artemis and a down Yaten.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" He yelled. No one said anything at this exchange. "I understand what you are going through! The need to go to her and protect her but at this moment if you should find her she doesn't want to talk to you or me or any of the others!"

Yaten grunted as he looked at his face; it held no room for argument.

"She is in an emotional state not just being under his influence. Those emotions came from a real place. That is something we cannot deny. If we do then we will lose her and I don't want that to happen!"

The blonde man pointed at him. "If you want to take on the responsibility then you will do it after we learn everything we need to, none of this half-cocked nonsense!"

Yaten looked down from the cat/man's intense gaze.

Usagi was about to go to Yaten but felt a hand on her shoulders and it was Rei who shook her head.

The bunny looked sad but let them be. This was something the two would have to settle among themselves.

Then Artemis placed a hand on Yaten's head and patted him on his head as if he was a kid. Yaten looked shocked for a moment but then didn't mind. He felt like one at this moment about to do something stupid

"I know what feelings you have for her. I tried to deny it at first but it's clear that you do love her" He stated.

Yaten continued looking down but a blush radiated from his cheeks. "I love…Minako-chan?!" He whispered puzzled. _When it's out in the open like this I think about the amount of time I spent with her. I might complain about what she does sometimes…_

Minako's face appeared in his memories like a film on fast forward. _Sometimes you are self-absorbed with your looks! You arrive chronically late. Always find ways to embarrass me. You find ways to rubberneck in people's buisness when talking about love but..._

An image zoomed in on her face as she smiled happily at him.

_That's what I love about you! The mere moments I see you happy I feel content with staying by your side. It felt like my heart would break in two after I saw you with Malachite but even if those are your feelings I know the feelings you have for me are just as real!_

He looked at Artemis and lowered his hand. "Don't treat me like a kid stupid cat!" he muttered with a smile.

Artemis gave him a smile of his own and helped him up. "It made you calm down right? I love Minako. Not in the way you do since she's more like a daughter to me but the feeling is genuine. We all want her to come back to us and to do that we have to listen to Setsuna!"

Yaten nodded and looked back at the rest of them and bowed. "Sorry for acting rash like that!"

Usagi, Ami and Makoto smiled while Rei rolled her eyes but gave him a sardonic smirk. Setsuna's face was like a mask but she too was happy.

The blonde teen gave him a hug as he sat back down. "Like I said before; we will save her no matter what!"

Yaten returned her hug and looked at Setsuna.

Giving a nod she returned to the matter at hand. "That is what will happen. My clairvoyance tells me we have to the third of golden week to find and stop him. So that will be Wednesday. We will use this time to look for him and if you should bump into his children be cautious, especially with Luca!"

Bringing up her hand her Garnet Staff appeared and a projection of the demon siblings appeared.

"Kawasari is the oldest and Luca is her younger brother!" She told them.

When Usagi saw Luca she gave a small giggle. "Awww he looks cute!"

"Don't underestimate him Usagi-chan!" Makoto stated. "He might be young but Setsuna says he's dangerous!"

Usagi didn't look convinced but accepted what her friend said. Rei gazed at Kawasari and scoffed.

"I can tell she is a fox given her ears and tail but how is she related to that boy?"

"Like I said Alderic had rather unique taste in who he procreate with. They have different mothers from different clans but the same father. The two were close."

Yaten looked at the image of Kawasari and felt pity for her. _She somewhat helped me. I wonder if she is all right._

The image dispersed. "We will start in the morning and look around Tokyo. We will split up to groups of three. I would suggest we go to bed now and get an early start."

They all acknowledged what she said and headed to any spare rooms.

Artemis had turned back to his cat form and asked Usagi where Luna was.

"She decided to stay with Mamoru and keep him updated with the situation. Oh yeah she wants you to contact her!"

Artemis had sweat coming down his face which didn't go unnoticed by her. "Is something the matter with you two; when I asked if she was going to come she just said no?"

The cat shook his head. "Don't worry about it Usagi I'll contact her now!" He then raced off where Yaten and zipped to where he was going to bed.

"I wonder what happened to them." Makoto wondered.

"Who knows but that's not important. Now we have a plan and should we find Minako we will do anything to save her!" Rei said.

"I am also concerned about these hidden powers we have. That story Setsuna said was a lot to process; descendants from real gods and a time before the Silver Millennium… I am curious what else she knows?" Ami said.

"We will discover that in time but now we have to save are friend!" Usagi stated. "Nothing will get in our way!"

They were all united in that front and broke into two; Ami with Makoto , Rei with Usagi and Yaten with Artemis. Each room had two beds in it. It was like Setsuna was expecting this.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

**Time Gates**

When Setsuna had sensed they all were in the bedrooms a door appeared in front of her and stepped through it.

She was in the area where the Time gates were. Setsuna snapped her fingers as a clock appeared and the pendulum moved back and forth.

"That is the time we have left before he starts it. I can't see the future utopia anymore because of Alderic's influence. Even if we are able to defeat Malachite Alderic is a force not to take lightly."

The Grandfather clock soon vanished and replaced with a pool of water. She saw various images of the days of the past. It was a horrific sight.

"That was the past before everything happened with Queen Serenity. I will have to explain to all of them the full impact it will have on us. I wonder Queen Serenity is this how it should be? Did you know he was still alive after all this time?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then headed back to her place to get some rest. As the door closed a woman with the same styled hair as Usagi Tsukino appeared but she had gray hair and wore a regal white dress with the back of it looking like wings.

Queen Serenity looked on sadly as she heard what Setsuna asked. "I am sorry for not doing my duty. I have placed my daughter and all of you in a precarious situation. You will have to right what your predecessors have made to the Senshi name. I pray you will find the way to end this blood feud."

Having a tear run down her cheek she vanished and returned to the afterlife.

* * *

The next day the Senshi had broken to groups of three; Usagi with Rei and Yaten formed one group and Setsuna was with Makoto and Ami.

The two teams traveled to certain areas of interest that Minako could be and even went back to the college she attended.

Usagi and the others had traveled Hama Rikyu and Setsuna and company were in Shibuya.

After traversing all day they had come back to the college as a home base. It was going on 5:30 when Ami noticed Usagi coming with a disgruntled Rei and a depressed Yaten.

"Do we wanna know what happened?" Snarked Makoto.

Usagi placed a hand on the back of her head. "Well we started looking but…"

"The ditz decided to check out the tourist attractions at Hama Rikyu! Honestly she was like a child!" Rei snapped.

"What; I never went there before! It was fascinating and besides Minako could have been there!" Usagi reasoned.

Yaten gave a sigh. "But she wasn't. I'm getting the feeling that she could still be somewhere close in Tokyo…just don't ask me why!"

Usagi had a sneaky smile appear on her face and said in a sing-song voice "It's the power of love!"

The others sweat dropped at what she said and Rei slapped Usagi's head.

"Meatball head this is not the time for jokes!" she ranted.

Ami sighed. "We didn't have much luck either. I think we should go with Yaten-kun's theory and stick to Tokyo. We didn't get a chance to check the areas around this and we have two days left!"

They all sobered up at that. Two days before Malachite would do the ritual.

They were all about to head back to the condo until Rei and Setsuna felt a mysterious presence.

Rei pushed down Usagi and Yaten while Setsuna grabbed Makoto and Ami by the arm and moved away.

_**(Tenchi Muyo OST Zero Ryoko theme (unreleased track) starts)**_

A figure punched the ground they were just on. The dust settled and there stood a boy with grayish dog ears and tail. Luca wore a black tank top and had beige cargo pants. He had a calm gaze.

Setsuna froze at seeing him. "Lu….Luca!" she cried.

Rei felt the boy's demonic energy and it was fierce. _This boy is Luca? I'm getting the feeling this won't be easy._

The five women and one guy looked awe struck at what the boy just did. The college students and teachers started running from the area.

He gave each of them a look and his eyes fell on Setsuna! "If it isn't the betrayer?" he said his eyes glowing red.

The woman took a step back. "Why are you here Luca?" She asked him.

He snorted in derision. "I am only here to get rid of you Senshi once and for all!" The claws on his fingers grew a five inches long and he started growling.

They all stood back at what was a happening. His blood lust was growing as he thought about what Malachite said before arriving here.

"_**If you don't kill them, I will end your sister's life!**_" He had said.

_I have no choice!_ He thought with despair and looked at them. "Be prepared because no one has ever lasted long against me!"

He then gave an animatistic scream and howled! His demonic energy was blood-red and spiraling out of control.

Luca's energy knocked them back and Rei looked fearful at what she was getting from him. "His powers are nothing I felt before!" she cried.

Makoto was over Amy and Yaten covered Usagi's.

After powering down Luca's face had red-tribal marks on his face and his hair had more spikes to them. Dark flames radiated from his fingertips.

"I will rid you vermin from the face of the earth! Sailor Senshi!" he growled!

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo on a random rooftop Alderic felt his son's energy erupt from him and smiled. "That's my boy! Let's see how you deal with Queen's Serenity's daughter and her Senshi?"

A figure appeared behind him and he didn't need to look back to see who it was.

"Hello my darling Aria." He greeted pleasantly.

The girl stepped in to the light. Aria was a well-built slender young adult who was twenty-five. She had white shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She wore light armor around her chest and shoulders and carried a rapier at the left side of her belt.

She had a solemn look on her face. "Salutations father, I hope you are fine this evening?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I am. Do you feel that child?"

Aria closed her eyes and did feel her younger brother's energy running rampant. "I see that his blood is running out of control?"

"As I expected, my product will test the limits of those girls!" He stated.

Aria looked on in sorrow at what was happening. _I'm guessing that Kawasari isn't here to suppress you? I hope you are not killed Luca…_

"Make sure to pay attention, someday soon you will battle them as well Aria."

Aria nodded in compliance. "Of course father."

* * *

Negi Springfield: My goodness a lot of exposition has happened in this chapter! The girls have ended up meeting with Luca. What powers does he have and will they be able to find Minako? All this and more next time!

Kotaro: That Luca looks like a tough opponent! I wonder if I could kick his butt!

Negi: Now that you mention it he is a dog demon as well? Are you two related?

Kotaro: Hmmm nah, just because I'm a dog demon it doesn't mean we are related. Besides even if the author was influenced by me to make Luca he is much smarter and...crap what the heack am I saying?

Yue: You just put a nail in your coffin Kotaro! I'm happy you are acknowledging a weakness of yours!

Kotaro: Be quiet Yue-neesan!

Chisame: She's got a point. He's stoic and is not prone to acting like a child; like the rest of you brats!

Negi: But I thought he likes going to Akihabara and picking up Gundam figurines?

Fate: He does. Given that he was trapped until recently the time era is different from when he was alive. Even though that happened he still has the body of a child and won't age anytime soon.

Setsuna: How is it you know about this Fate?

Fate: That is for me to know. Now Negi I think it's time to close this chapter?

Negi: Right, uh thank you all for continuing supporting this story! We hope you will stick around more with it!

Chisame: Yeah, yeah hugs and kisses all around can we go?

Fate: Why you need to get in you Chiu-chiu cosplay?

Chisame: How do you know that?!

Fate: That's classified.

Yue: *Sigh* Anyway we should go now!

Negi: Catch the next exciting chapter of Minako's Happiness of Heart!

Kotaro: Later readers!

Misato Katsuragi: And next time we will give you plenty of fanservice too!

Chisame: *eyeing the author* really you just had to go there?!

* * *

**Boy that is the longest chapter for this story.**

**I hope you readers are sticking with it as we are entering the next phase. **

**The back story with Alderic is revealed with other info as well. I won't go into much detail about the past for a while. **

**Given that this story will be short I have ideas to expand more on Alderic later. I'll give more information as this story winds down.**

**When will it end? Not sure but it will be under 20 chapters so we will see!**

**I hope it wasn't confusing with adding deities and the like. This came to me on the fly and as I go on with this story I will try to keep it consistent to what I said or edit things out.**

**So with that and a confession from Yaten things looks like it's heating up. Are you surprised I added another OC? Her lineage won't be revealed until this story ends and Aria will have no fight scenes.**

**If you didn't get that little joke with what Sailor Pluto was singing; it was from that moive The Sound of Music. I thought it would work well with her. Hey she's the guardian of time; she needs something occuping her time when she decides to go off duty from Sailor and mundane buisness! I can see her admiring Julie Andrews in that role.**

**Sorry recently I've looked up old movies and I wanna see if I can adapt it in writing as jokes.**

**I never did say what the voices to the OC are did I? Well here they are!**

**Kawasari: Wendee Lee**

**Luca: Johnny Young Bosch**

**Alderic: Kent Williams**

**Aria: Alexis Tipton**

**Same deal with these earlier 'Senshi' I won't go to much detail. You have to be patient.**

**Next time the battle with Luca will immense and it won't be easy for them to beat him!**

**Please review.**

**Later!**


	9. Howl of destruction, rise of eternity

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any characters that appear in this story for they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own the OC that are in this story.**

**It's nothing but the motion to the ocean with this story! Or maybe something close to that?**

**Anyway the Senshi face Luca this time around. How will the Sentai-girl team get out of this? **

**Time to see! **

**Beware there will be some harsh language.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The howl of destruction and the rise of Eternity!**_

* * *

Sailor Mars was on the ground nursing her injured arm and looked in awe at what she saw; the boy radiating intense energy from his small form. He growled as fire continued shooting from the ground decimating the campus.

His eyes burned as he looked at the fallen the Senshi. It had only been a couple of minutes since he confronted them. They quickly turned to their alter-egos and tried stopping him but his powers blew them away, literally.

Looking around her she saw Eternal Sailor Moon and Star Healer knocked unconscious, with a human Artemis, creating a bubble to protect them along with nurse her wounds.

Sailor Mercury was also worse for wear as she used her water magic to heal her broken knee cap. The blow sent her hurtling to a tree and a branch stabbed her in said area.

The only ones left standing were Sailor Jupiter, who had blood running down her face due to a cut on her forehead and Sailor Pluto, who used her staff as a crutch to hold her up.

_I never thought we could get this mangled by a child!_ She wondered distraught but remembered from Setsuna's story that he was a half-demon.

Sailor Mars could feel that he had more energy in reserve and was keeping himself in check for some reason.

Getting up from the ground she went to her two colleagues.

"This boy is a challenge Pluto." Mars remarked to the oldest Sailor. "Has he always been this powerful?"

The dark skirted Senshi could only guess. "It is true he is capable of more feats than any of his family but I've never personally seen him in action. He was just a toddler when I last saw him…"

Jupiter wiped the blood off her face. "Heh, I guess it is true; beware the quiet ones!"

Luca narrowed his eyes at them and wondered how they were still standing. _Just like those Senshi to survive my warpath! If they think they can continue on this pace than they are wrong!_

"I'll hand it to you, not everyone can live through that attack," he mused grinning. "When I'm like this everything turns to ash and nothing but blood is left in my wake!"

He had a maddening look to him which made Pluto uneasy. She knew that he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him due to his blood. Only very few people could suppress his feelings as that's why he always looks quiet and forlorn.

"Stop this Luca!" A concerned Pluto cried. "You don't have to do this! "

**BASH!**

To the surprise of Jupiter and Mars Luca cold clocked her in the face and sent tumbling back to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BETRAYER!?" He screamed. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME!"

Pluto tried coughed weakly and still try to fathom what happened to her.

He then took the two headstrong Senshi by surprise by punching Mars in the stomach and elbowed her face going down.

Jupiter tried taking a swing at him with a punch but he easily maneuvered around it and a foot connected to her cheek! He then grabbed her arm and twisted it!

The Senshi of Protection gave a yell of pain. "AHHHHHHHH!

"Women are easy to break!" Luca smiled sickly. "This is why you are forever bowing down to us guys bitch!"

Jupiter gave a defiant look and tried tripping him up but he simply slapped her and proceeded to gut punch in the stomach! Grunting in pain she did a couple of back flips to get distance and as she feet reached the ground she started spinning around like a ballerina and leaves emerged.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_" A barrage tried hitting him but the dog swiped them away like gnats.

"Awww come on, come on, come ON! What are you trying to prove?" He raged and knocked her back as well!

The brunette screamed as she slid on the ground. By the time she stopped the warrior of Jupiter was unconscious.

Artemis looked fearful at what was happening to the Senshi. He remembered many times how previous enemies never gave them that much trouble only for the big bosses like Beryl, Doom Phantom, Pharo 90, Nelhelania, Galixia and those aliens but even they didn't have this much drive.

_This is bad, from what Yaten and Mina told me that one time with his sister this won't get any easier!_ He remarked as he kept up the bubble.

Luca could feel more relief at the destruction he was causing. He felt like Godzilla stomping on an unsuspecting people of Tokyo as they felt his wrath.

_Hah that's funny! If I was that size maybe I'd stomp on them over and over!_ His personality was becoming unstable. He didn't care about reason only chaos, blood and extermination. _Kawasari I don't know why you didn't get captured sooner bitch? This shit is awesome!_

Luca fired an intense beam of fire that sliced through a building. It tumbled down crushing people in its wake.

"Yeah, that was a 40!" he crowed laughing. "Come on I want to get off more! Make me feel alive."

Sailor Pluto got up and saw a peculiar sight. Luca looked like he was 16 years old. His hair was shaggier but still spiky and looked leaner.

_Is it because his powers are getting released that his age is catching up to him? His feelings are going crazy. It's like Y2K on meth!_

Luca looked down at himself. "Fuck yes I'm no longer a pint-sized twerp! I'm becoming a man! Now I can make women my bitches and fuck them hard!" he laughed.

Sailor Mars groaned as she also saw him. "Oh god, he's becoming a Neanderthal! Just what the world didn't need! And everyone wonders why I don't think highly of the male population!"

Pluto got to Sailor Mars and helped her up. "He is aging to his proper age." She cautioned her. "Since he's a demon , even if by half, he won't continue going forward till he is a decrepit old man but to a point where his powers are at the height of maturity!"

The purple-eyed teen sighed. "So he's passing the age of immaturity? Please men are still kids with the stuff they do at dinner tables for sport!" She gripped in a sardonic voice.

Sailor Pluto only ignored her jab at the male race and tried to heal them with her Garnet Orb. The treasure released a warm maroon colored light over them. The Senshi of Time wasn't as good with healing as Saturn but could adapt if she had to.

Sailor Mercury was done with her healing procedure and saw Jupiter lying on the ground. Knowing that she would be better for support in this battle she would take the role of healing. The blue skirted Senshi went to her friend and placed her in a water bubble, healing her.

Taking notice a teenage Luca looked at the blue haired Senshi and started pacing towards her.

"Heh, heh, what's this healing your friend? Cool are you going to get her ready so I can show you what I'm made of?" his tongue hanged out. "I'll have a run at you as well cutie! I think I can make you scream my name in rapture before I spill your blood down my stomach and eat your intestines!"

Sailor Mercury had never heard such vulgarity before. "That won't happen. I won't let you get farther!" she cried.

Luca only gave her the gesture for, um, well it kind has to do with a certain appendage. "What are you going to do? Splash me with some wa-wa so my hard on goes down!?" he laughed. "Please I can go all NIGHT!"

Artemis also had a look of astonishment and anger at what he was saying. He was going to try to get to Mercury but still saw Moon and Healer needed more healing. "Get out of there!" he yelled urgently.

"Jupiter won't get better if I don't do this!" Mercury yelled back! "You have your hands full as it is!"

As his grayish tail twitched in anticipation a flame arrow stopped him in his tracks. Looking annoyed he saw Sailor Mars bringing down her hand. "Bitch you think you can use fire against me?"

He noticed that Pluto wasn't there and looked around. "Hey where is that betrayer?" he hollowed and before he knew it a purple orb smashed into him pushing him back!

As he continued being pushed he stopped and smacked the attack to the sky and it dissipated.

Looking angry he saw the red-eyed Senshi with a serious look. "Play time is over Luca! You won't destroy this place!" She stated with authority.

Luca's rage grew but on his face he had a look of delight. "My play time is not ending until I see you and everyone dead at my feet!"

His energy leaked out once again as it destroyed the ground he stood on and rocks split the ground open.

Taking notice Artemis saw the college was breaking down along with the buildings of the vicinity. "You must stop him. The more energy he unleashes the more damage he's causing!"

The teenager laughed at seeing things getting destroyed. "I've never felt this kind of ecstasy not since I was a toddler!"

Pluto froze. _Is he talking about that time?_

"I'm not going back to that solemn emo kid! My emotions won't be tethered down again!"

Holding out his hands a boulder sized mass of energy collected which astonished them.

"_**BIG BANG!**_" He cried and tossed the sphere at them!

Knowing that attack could take them out Pluto stood in its wake as Sailor Mars cried out to her.

"_**Garnet Barrier!**_" A barrier with a maximum height of 15 feet blocked the attack. Screaming as her shield was breaking down she fell to the ground and the attack only caused some minor devastation.

Sailor Mars, Mercury and Artemis looked on in grief at how some people lost homes and people but Luca laughed. "Fuck I must be getting soft! I need to keep on coming!" He was about to do it again until a high-heeled foot connected to his head.

Looking surprised he saw Sailor Mars looking at him and she punched him with a flame encased punch and a fire kick to knock him down.

"You egotistical bastard!" she screamed at him. "Stop this mindless killing! I won't let you cause any more damage!"

She then tried to punch him while he was on the ground but he moved and went for a kick to her stomach. She gagged but retaliated with a punch to his stomach!

"Fucking whore; you don't know when to stop do you?" he spoke.

As an answer she gave a swift slap to his face and then jabbed her hand, which had fire on it, straight through his stomach!

"GHHHHHA!" he writhed in agony.

"Hey, suck it up bitch!" Mars snarked. Taking her hand out of his stomach she kicked him to the side.

Sailor Mercury looked amazed at what she did. _I knew Rei was unsympathetic to her enemies but I never thought she'd do that?_

Sailor Pluto looked on groggery at what happened to Luca. "Lu…ca…" she whispered.

Panting Sailor Mars saw Luca get up but he looked shocked. Holding a hand to his stomach he saw that blood was pouring out. His innards burned and he was breathing heavily.

"AGGHHHHA….you fucking cunt, I'm going to stick my hand up your honeycomb and make you my hand warmer!" He bellowed but ended up coughing.

A bead of sweat went down her head. "You have interesting metaphors don't you?" she then got serious as she sensed he was going to do something.

"It's time I reached my real age!" Luca then howled like a dog and he started to grow taller. To their shock he turned to a handsome man in his early 20's with no shirt. His cargo pants were still on him. Luca's hair went to his upper back and still had that shaggy quality.

The man looked at them with indifference. "Ahhh much better." He spoke as his voice had a masculine tone then his previous one. "I should thank you Sailor Mars. Because of you my rage has reached a new point where I can massacre all of you in sick pleasure!"

Sailor Mars, Mercury, Pluto and Artemis looked fearful at him.

Swiping his hand a thin line appeared on Mars body.

**ZIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!**

**SPLOOOOSHHHH!**

_What happened….? _Blood radiated from her body as she collapsed.

Sailor Mercury and Pluto were too stunned to say anything.

"That's one!" he said.

Sailor Pluto got up and charged at Luca trying to impale him with the sharp end of her staff!

Seeing the attack he moved his neck away and jabbed an elbow to her stomach!

"Betrayer you aren't going to get rid of me like that!" He whispered and slapped her and blasted her away from him.

Sailor Pluto's body lay there singed.

Sailor Mercury looked on in fear at what he did. Seeing that Jupiter was better she placed the water bubble near Artemis, who looked on in dread.

"I did what I can, I'll leave it to you!" she stated.

"No, Mercury, you won't last against him!" He yelled but she didn't listen. Artemis then expanded the range of his shield to heal Jupiter as well.

Taking a step to Sailor Mars form he bent down to lick her blood. "Fuck, this is good! I wonder if she has studied up on some spiritual enlightenment because it's sweet!"

Sailor Mercury formed a harp made of water and unleashed its torrent.

Luca didn't look up as a shield protected him.

"Ohh if it isn't the mousey girl?" he drawled out. "If you wanted me all you had to do was ask sugar!" He flicked out for a moment which made Mercury look around until she felt someone behind her.

An arm wrapped around her body as he felt her chest. "Hmph I have to say this is all right." He mused.

He then slashed her and blood spilled from her chest!

"NO MERCURY!" Artemis yelled in an agonized tone.

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes as blood fell like raindrops.

"Haha, this high is fantastic! I can kill everyone in a siege of destruction! I'm not even going all out because I feel alive like this! No more being secluded and afraid!"

Sailor Pluto once again got up, her body wracked with pain and looked sad at all her fallen companions. No they weren't just companions but her friends.

_This has to stop! I know Luca is a nice boy and he said he's only doing this to save his sister. However I won't let him hurt anymore of my friends!_

Luca looked at Pluto and sneered. "Bah you bitch, you don't know when to fall to me?"

"I will stop you Luca!" She told him which made him angrier.

"You stop me? I've made a fool of you and your friends! No one can stop me like this! I will kill them and this entire city! I don't care about Malachite's plan about ruling the populace I just care about my welfare!"

"Have you forgotten about Kawasari?" She yelled at him. "The very sister you are trying to save?"

He looked down for a moment but then smiled. "Hey we all lose people close to us! I'll kill Malachite and that Senshi he loves for taking her and then I'll end her life!"

_It seems his mindset is unbalanced. It's like he's trying to fight against his raw emotions? _Pluto wondered.

"Luca you don't mean that! Even though your blood is driving you to all these atrocities, I've seen the real you!" She urged.

"The real me; you don't know anything about me betrayer!" He yelled furious. "You said that you would always stick by me and Kawasari but in the end you didn't live up to it! Those 'Senshi' killed all my parents and siblings from different clans because we were demons! You didn't even lift a finger to help us!"

Pluto felt tears sting her eyes. "I was there but they stopped me before I could get to you! They told me I was far too inexperienced to come and tried to get through but they detained me! Once I was able to get free I headed to you but you had already killed one of them with a couple of humans in the mix…"

He thought about that time and remembered the horrific scene placed in front of him. He was three and sitting in a pile of dead bodies in his wake. He had killed one Senshi since without his mom he had no suppressor for his emotions.

"Kawasari joined you a moment later and kept you calm. I was going to support you two but she turned on me! There is more to this story then you know!"

"I know enough betrayer; you weren't there for us and I have always hated you. I will end your existence along with anyone else who gets in the way of my fun and revenge!"

He sprinted towards Pluto who put up her guard. She tried evading and blocking put all his claw slashes and kicks were fast and she was on the receiving end of his attacks.

She had slash marks over her body and she was blacking out.

"This is the end for you big sis Setsuna…" he whispered discharging a blast to her abdomen. Sailor Pluto didn't scream as she closed her eyes. He tossed her to her fallen comrades.

Artemis couldn't stand anymore and let down his magical barrier. He knew that Sailor Moon, Healer and Jupiter were healed up and wanted to go and see to Pluto, Mars and Mercury.

The blue-eyed man tried getting to them but Luca appeared in front of him.

"You won't be healing anyone cat!" He was about to attack him until Artemis held out his hand and a magical glyph appeared.

"_**Chain Bind!**_" He cried. Various chains came from the spell he cast and it wrapped around Luca's body.

Scoffing at his predicament he jeered at Artemis. "Please I can snap out of these damn things without a thought!"

Artemis concentrated trying to keep up the spell and then a barrier surrounded Sailor Pluto, Mars and Mercury.

"_**Healing circle!**_" he chanted as the field started healing their wounds. "I hope it's not too late!"

Having enough Luca broke through the chains and punched Artemis! The man stopped his decent and went for a kick the dog man dodged.

Getting up the crescent moon man held out his hand and a blunt small mace like staff appeared.

"_**Holy Scepter!**_" A gold blast went towards Luca who flicked out-of-the-way. Luca's speed increased as he went charging towards him.

Artemis could barely see his movements and pointed to the ground. "_**Ice Sleet!**_" An icy slope was made to make Luca lose his balance.

His crescent moon shined a golden radiance. Gathering clusters of light and diamond to his side Artemis called forth his attack. "_**Crystal Judgment!**_"

Slamming the scepter down the ground a hail of shards, imbued with light energy came crashing at Luca, who was trying to gain his balance.

As it looked like it would hit, Luca smirked. "Psyche!"

He got his footing and went for a hand palm strike at Artemis chest! The blonde looked distraught that he thought he could stop him.

_Not like this! _He thought as Luca aimed a well-timed kick to his abdomen knocking him out and tossed him to the others.

Energy erupted from his body in the shape of a silvery flame wolf. "No one can stand against me! All will die as I plunge this world to chaos, succumb to my burning rage! _**Howl of Fenrir!**_"

The silver flame wolf charged at the fallen party as it was about to destroy them.

"_**Moonlight Curtain!**_" Eternal Sailor Moon's voice said.

A single drop of light hit the floor and a giant dome weaved by moonlight formed around the fallen Senshi's forms. The attack smashed to the shield as it tried bashing through but ESM defenses held.

Looking astonished he saw the leader of the Senshi was standing with her moon tier in the shape of a staff (not its usual compact design).

The attack dispersed and Moon looked at Luca. "I won't let you hurt my friends Luca!"

"Bah, it's the moon princess? Get lost you uppity wench!" Luca called as he gathered energy to his fist. "I'll smash that damn dome and kill all those friends of yours!"

He sprinted to the dome and was about to crack it open!

"_**Aura Sword Confusion!**_" Axis Healer cried as green swords created by energy erupted from the ground! Luca jumped away as the attack died down and looked to see the Starlight was all right.

"Hmph I guess I should have gotten rid of the kitty cat earlier!" He remarked, spiteful at the fact that help conveniently arrived.

He noticed that Jupiter was still unconscious. "Not all of you are up princess; looks like it's only you and the Senshi of Love's whore!"

Healer didn't let those words get to her as she glared intently at him. "This will be your end child!"

He choked back a scream. "Who are you calling a child? I am an adult you bitch! I'm not a child!" He cried out.

Healer looked at him with pity. "Hmm that's the mentality of a child for you! You might have grown physically but only in that!"

Hearing enough he charged at the green robed female. He extended his claws and slashed her but she was able to block it with her sword!

Axis Healer grunted as she tried pushing him back but he didn't budge an inch. Getting annoyed she flipped away from and fired a condensed orb of lightning at him!

Holding up his hand Luca blocked the attack. The Kinmoku studied him for a moment before going for her next attack!

"Sailor Moon I need you!" She called out. Eternal Sailor Moon nodded as she fired a beam of light at her with her right hand as she used the left to hold the shield.

Healer created a medium-sized star which Moon's attack hit. The two energies joined as the two Senshi were going for a fusion attack. The star had a crescent moon in the middle and grew 20 feet tall.

"_**Twilight Moon Flash!**_" They cried as Healer launched the gigantic star.

Luca looked surprised but grinned. "I'll make it a shooting star once I'm done!" He was about to strike but then a purple orb slammed his back and disoriented him. Looking behind he saw Pluto holding up her staff panting. The Senshi of the underworld was able to get behind him and away from the shield.

Growling in frustration he yelled at her but the double attack hit him dead on!

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled!

An explosion happened as Healer panted and Moon also looked winded. She was amazed she kept up the barrier.

Healer was about to go check on Pluto until Luca got back up and his pants trashed. They looked surprised at what they were seeing.

"That's it bitches, I have had enough of this shit!" He yelled and a dark column of light encased him.

After a moment it cracked open and stood Luca in an 8 foot grayish hound looming over them with dark flames coming from his feet. He bared his fangs and saliva dripped from his maw.

Swiping at Moon's barrier it repelled but it didn't seem to faze him.

Eternal Sailor Moon concentrated on the defenses as Healer went for slashing attacks on his feet. Luca swiped his tail at Healer brushing her aside.

Pluto didn't know what to do. Luca seemed invincible and it looked like the Senshi would fall without saving Minako or stopping Malachite. Taking a look at Mars, Jupiter and Mercury she casted a sad look.

_This can't be how it ends! We must stand tall and stop Luca! _She thought in her mind. As if they heard her Mercury, Jupiter and Mars stirred a little but were still hurt. Jupiter was healed but still suffered abrasions that made it hard for her to move.

Mercury and Mars were still reeling from getting slashed.

_Pluto is right we have a job to finish! _ Jupiter thought. _We have to help our friend!_

Mercury was the next one to say something. _Minako is waiting for us. We have to remind her of our bond!_

Mars looked to see a giant size Luca slash at the barrier once again. _We have to protect what's important to us and not give in to despair!_

Pluto looked down at Artemis. _We won't give up! We will save her and protect this world!_

Then they all thought the same thing. _WE WILL NOT DIE HERE!_

With there will as one subtle glows of light enveloped the Senshi. Mars sported a red one. Mercury had a cyan color. Jupiter was green and Pluto had maroon color.

Healer looked to see the spectacle in amazement. "They have the same glow that Mina had that one time…"

As Luca continued pawing away at Moon's dome the moon princess sensed a power stirring from her Senshi.

"Girls…?" She whispered.

Pluto was the first to get up and then Jupiter. Mercury helped up Mars but the pain they were feeling subsided.

"What is this?" Luca growled out perplexed.

Each Senshi's transformation stick changed to a star brooch with their crystal sporting a gem like look and wing clips on the sides of them.

Pluto gave her old friend a glare. "You are about to witness the ascension of the daughters of the planets!"

They held up their brooches and said the sacred chant.

"_**Mars Eternal,**_"

"_**Mercury Eternal,**_"

"_**Jupiter Eternal,**_"

"_**Pluto Eternal,**_"

"_**MAKE-UP!**_" They cried in unison. A burst of light blinded Luca and knocked him back crashing to a random building. Luckily no one was present as they had evacuated the vicinity near the college.

Majestic wings spread across from their backs and folded neatly around their bodies. A second later the Senshi had undergone the metamorphosis of reaching Eternity.

They each sported white high-heeled boots that went to their knee caps. Their gloves were longer and the ribbons behind their backs were longer. They still had their star chokers and individualized earrings and their heart brooches were stars in the middle of their colored bows on their chest. Their signs shined briefly before their patented tiaras appeared. Their wings were transparent for a moment before vanishing (since they didn't need them yet).

Eternal Sailor Mars top layered skirt was still red and underneath it the second one was light pink.

Eternal Sailor Mercury's skirt was cyan and the second layer light blue.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter's top layered skirt was green while the second half was light green.

Eternal Sailor Pluto's was still black with a white layer underneath.

Luca got up on all fours to see the newly awakened Senshi as they floated around him like angels about to pass judgment.

Giving a growl he barked at them. "You think just because you are sporting new wear that I am going to be defeated by you trailer tramps?!"

"Luca this madness will stop!" Eternal Sailor Pluto said. "The blood has corrupted you and it's time put an end to this!"

Jupiter looked ready for battle as electricity crackled. "For giving us an ass beat down we won't show any mercy!"

"You will own up to this!" Mercury said forcefully.

"Prepare thyself demon!" Mars shouted.

Eternal Sailor Moon was happy that her friends were all right and lowered her shield. She glided to Artemis, who was in his cat form once again, and used her magic to heal him.

"You brought us time Artemis," She kindly said holding him in her arms. "Get some rest now…"

The white cat grinned and fell asleep.

Axis Healer went to Eternal Sailor Moon. "I think we should let them handle him." She suggested. "It will give them a chance to see what new abilities they have."

The odango styled Senshi agreed. "Make me proud my Senshi!"

_**(Ai No Senshi starts)**_

Luca opened his mouth and a massive ball of fire shot out at them. The four Senshi floated around the ball. Eternal Sailor Mercury unleashed a torrent at the fire dousing it.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter blitzed straight for him and punched his left paw. Luca cried out in protest and tried slashing her but she grabbed it and in an astonishing burst of strength threw him to the ground causing a crater to form.

Roaring in anger he got up and tried pouncing at her. A red sphere appeared in front of him and an aura of fire in the shape of a bird blocked him from Jupiter.

He backed off and wondered why this heat was effecting him. Eternal Sailor Mars let the aura drop and sent her purifying flames at him. They scorched Luca as he went crashing to a tree.

Jumping away he sent forth his hair in the shape of needles at her. Eternal Sailor Pluto held out her staff and his attack slowed down. Looking surprised he saw Pluto saying a chant. She then reversed the flow of time and his attack spiked him in his eye sockets.

Screaming in pain he crashed back to the ground. Seeing all the destruction going around they had to keep it to a minimum.

The blue-haired Senshi had an idea. "I'll make sure nothing happens to this place." She then sported white wings and flew to the middle of the ground.

Holding up her hands and clear spherical bubble formed around her and she expanded it.

"_**Hyper Spatial Sphere Generate!**_" She cried. The entire vicinity of the college was in a different dimension. Whatever damage happened now wouldn't affect the outside.

"Nice work Mercury!" Jupiter cried as she knew it was her turn to strike. Her astrological sign of Jupiter appeared on her forehead as she concentrated at the task at hand.

Luca growled as it looked like he was about to go for Mercury but he heard the sound of thunder in the distance and looked up.

"It's time you learned your place!" She roared as she formed a lance made of her element.

Wings appeared on her back as she glided to meet him. Luca fired a flamethrower attack but she cut right through it.

Heaving her spear she aimed for his feet. "_**Thunder Lance Tempo!**_" The spear cut off his right front paw and his right back leg and he fell to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed.

In a shocking gesture however he regenerated his limbs but they felt iffy so he could hardly move.

Eternal Sailor Pluto knew it was her turn. She lifted her staff to the heavens and a temporal door appeared.

"I call upon the powers of time and space. Heed your mistress commands and let scream the cries of time, _**Temporal Resonance!**_"

The door opened up and a purple beam came from it with various streams of light. The rays wrapped around Luca as he tried biting and slashing but he couldn't stop from being over come. The blast burned his body to the nub as he screamed.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE!" He cried like a child.

The attack ended as she lowered her key staff.

Eternal Sailor Mars stood ready as she was going to be the one to end this. "Luca, in the name of the 9 sacred planets of the solar system and as a princess of Mars you will meet my judgement!"

Even though he was hurt bad he still guffawed. "Please what the fuck are you going to do, show me your boobs so I can lick them?"

He got up and went for leaping at her. As he got closer it looked like she would get eaten by him, just like how the Big Bad Wolf almost did in Little Red Riding Hood!

Eternal Sailor Mars looked calm as she made an upward motion with her fingers and a pillar of fire burned him.

Giving a scream of surprise Luca fell to the ground hard. Sailor Mars spread her wings and went for him.

She stood floating from him and smiled.

"What the fuck are you smiling at bitch?" he snapped.

Eternal Sailor Mars grabbed a single ofuda from her glove and he froze in place.

"Oh shit, she's a priestess!" He yelled in horror!

Seeing the look of disgust and fear on his face made her smile turn slightly evil. "Bitches get out!"

Tossing the paper talisman they all wondered what that little thing was going to do. That is until Sailor Mars snapped her fingers and the paper talismans turned to a hundred as the slapped all over his body.

Screaming in pain at the sacred sutras Eternal Sailor Mars did, the raven-haired Senshi did the Shinto signs and clapped her hands at the end.

"Fatality bitch!" she simply said as a red light went over Luca's form and all his demonic energy and blood lust were being purified Mars spiritual powers of subjugation.

Luca's form was getting smaller as the paper talismans burned off him. He was soon in human stature but then he started to shrink. Luca then returned to his physical age of ten (even though he is a millennia old).

He looked exhausted and collapsed. His single thought was now Kawasari was going to die because of him.

_**(Song ends)**_

The Senshi looked relieved that the battle was over. Pluto, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter had been able to ascend to eternal but the price was high.

Eternal Sailor Mercury let drop the special field. The bubble dispersed and they saw the devastation in Luca's wake.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked sad at how much stuff was destroyed but then had a thought. She was about to use the silver crystal until a hand went on her shoulder. It was Sailor Pluto.

"Let me take care of this your majesty." She simply said. Eternal Sailor Moon looked momentarily surprised but smiled and let Pluto do it.

Holding out her staff a light shined from it. "Thanks to reaching this level I can return things to its previous condition, even people who lost their lives. However I can only do this once per person."

Eternal Sailor Mercury scanned the vicinity to calculate the destruction and death toll. Giving her the readings Pluto nodded and began.

A purple sphere surrounded the entire area and things looked like they were being rewind back to its previous form. People's bodies (with their souls intact) returned to normal with no previous knowledge of being hurt or unfortunately dead.

The process finished and Tokyo returned to how it should be.

Looking impressed Jupiter gave a comment. "That's a new ability will come in handy!"

She only gave Jupiter a demure smile. "It takes a lot out of me though. I didn't want Sailor Moon using the crystal yet."

They all looked at the city but then noticed Luca was still unconscious.

"Hmph the brat returns to normal!" Mars stated. "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we should bring him back to us?" Healer suggested. "He might know where Malachite and Mina are."

"Are you sure that's wise? He might try to attack us again?" The ever cautious Mercury said.

"Not to worry. I made sure to seal his powers for a duration of time. He can still use them but to a certain degree…" Mars brought up.

"Whoa, here I thought you had it in for him Mars?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Eternal Sailor Mars snorted. "He will own up to what he did to us but remembering what Pluto said about him got me thinking I shouldn't rush to conclusions just because he is a demon. I will see with my own eyes what kind of person he is."

She gave Sailor Pluto a look. "Is that all right with you?"

Eternal Sailor Pluto looked relieved. "Thank you Sailor Mars."

"We should also let Artemis sleep as well," Eternal Sailor Moon said. "He supported us through this as well!"

Mercury gave him a gentle pet on his head and offered to carry him which Moon didn't mind.

Seeing how people were returning to campus Healer took point. "We should get gone before anyone asks what happened!"

Nodding they each spread their wings, (Healer could use her energy to fly) and they took off to Pluto's condo. Eternal Sailor Pluto held Luca in her arms.

"Luca I promise I will protect you." She whispered to her little brother figure.

The dog boy snored a little but had a small smile appear on his face as he snuggled against her.

Eternal Sailor Pluto felt her maternity instincts kick in!

* * *

**Malachite's Mansion**

Back in Malachite's place he saw everything that happened and threw a vase to the ground.

"Damn, he couldn't do it! Even with his powers unleashed those wenches were able to get free!" He raged as he cut off communication.

He went to his secret compartment and took out a chest and opened it. It had a small beating heart.

"Luca for failing me I will kill you!" He seethed and was about to until the chest was gone.

Looking surprised he saw a figure appear 3 feet away from him. It was a male with orange hair with a backwards cap on and blue eyes. He wore a blue tank top and baggy jeans with brown boots. His most unusual feature was he had a black wolf tail and ears on top.

He gave a cocky smile at Malachite. "Sorry I can't have you doing that!" he remarked.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Malachite asked as he had a magic circle appear from under him.

"The name's Areno!" He stated. "I can't have you do that to my little brother! Along with," Areno took out another chest that had Kawasari's heart in it.

Malachite looked angry. "How did you get that?"

"Pffffft, I've been keeping tabs on you by the old man's command." He remarked in an uninterested tone. "I couldn't allow you to kill those two. I'm holding on to this one but Kawasari will stay here for the time being. Speaking of which,"

He held out her heart and it went back to her chest. Kawasari breathed in deeply at having her heart back. She looked up from her spot to see her younger 17-year-old sibling.

"Are…no?" she whispered but soon went unconscious again.

Malachite wouldn't stand for this. "What is Alderic planning behind my back you mutt?"

Areno growled a little as the easy personality he had was gone in an instant "None of your concern! Just do what you are planning."

The wolf demon hybrid then speed blitzed out of there and left a dismayed Malachite.

"Damn, that decrepit old fool! I might have to speed things up. It might not bring out her full powers but it should be enough if I do this tomorrow night!"

Coming down the stairs after he said that was Minako Aino. She wore a blue sun dress with white _sandals. _Her face didn't have an ounce of happiness but she looked content at best.

"What has happened Mal-chan?" She asked.

Malachite looked at her, his anger lessening as she called him by his nickname. "I think I am compromised. One of Alderic's kids came here and retrieved his siblings hearts!"

Minako walked up to him and hugged him. "Don't worry about that alchemist, lover. From what you told me about him he could be a neutral party in this. Just do what you are planning and the world will be ours!"

Taking note at Minako's personality he had to wonder if he didn't just open Pandora's box?

"I might have to speed things up?"

"So be it. I want to see what I can do. I mean I am the pinnacle of love!"

He held her hand and kissed it. "You are my love. No one will come between my plans and we will rule!"

Minako gave him a seductive smile. _I feel like something is about to free itself from me! Is this my hidden powers? No matter I will have everything. My dreams and everything I want will be mine!_

"How about another row Mal-chan?" she whispered seductively and kissed him.

The pendant continued polluting her mind. Will this continue her descent to darkness?

* * *

Areno appeared on the rooftop with his sister Aria and father Alderic.

"Did you do it?" Alderic asked.

The half wolf demon smiled. "Of course old man, nothing to it, I wish I could have saved Kawasari though…"

"No, she was summoned by him. I won't interfere with that but I will not have him get rid of my kids yet. Hand me Luca's heart!"

Areno gave the chest to his father.

"How did the battle go Aria?" He asked his older sister.

The solemn girl answered. "Luca almost beat them but the Senshi pulled through at the end. They were granted an upgrade."

Areno whistled. "They actually beat Luca?! Who'd have thought that emo-kid would have lost. Kawasari wasn't there to limit his emotions and he should have wiped them out."

"His feelings were being suppressed all that time," Alderic answered examining the chest. "He wanted to revel in his new-found freedom but it proved too strong for him! If anything should he not get sealed he will age to his proper age in a hundred years."

"Fuck, I wish I saw how he acted like!" Areno laughed which made Alderic and Aria sweat drop.

"Well he kind of took after you brother…" Aria answered hesitantly.

Areno looked surprised. "Whoa, really? I didn't know the little guy respected me that much!"

"Hmph, don't let it go to your head. With him seeing you in your womanizing ways it would have rubbed off on him…" Alderic said in defeat. _It's making me think about that time Luca caught Areno with that call girl! I had to explain that situation to both their mothers…_

The alchemist had a cold chill go through him at the wrath of a dog woman and a wolf woman.

"Now I will take this to the Senshi. Did you hear when he is going to do the ritual?" Alderic changed gears.

"Tomorrow night, dad." Areno said.

"As I suspected. That fool just can't wait to free the child of Venus' powers even though if he does he will be in for a rude awakening!" He stated.

Alderic soon vanished and left his two children alone.

"Well this is going to be awhile," The orange haired teen said. "Wanna go get some pork ramen, sis?"

Aria looked perplexed as her voice had a ring of surprise in it. "I don't eat meat Areno…"

"Oh shit, right! How about some veggies then?" he offered.

Aria nodded. "Let us go brother." She quickly changed from her battle attire to a simple pair of flair jeans and a green t-shirt.

Areno looked bewildered. _I keep forgetting out of all of us she's the most mature and quiet. If Luca is bad then she is worse!_

The two siblings then headed to get some ramen.

* * *

Axel: Yo how's it going, this is Axel, got it memorized? Things have reached an interesting point as the Senshi have defeated Luca in a shocking event that made them turn eternal.

Larxane: Before that though they were almost killed. *sigh* honestly what is wrong with the bad guys today? I would have stabbed them all when they were down and not pussy foot around and play with them!

Roxas: But you do and this is why Sora killed you in Castle Oblivion.

Larxane: Shut up you replica! When that new Kingdom Hearts game gets released later this year I'll show that punk not to underestimate me!

Axel: It was you who underestimated Sora!

Larxane: Shut up! Why don't you have a scene with your "best friend" or something? *stomps off*

Roxas: Uh, what does she mean by that?

Axel: Don't worry about it dude. Anyway another child of Alderic's is revealed and gets back his sibling's hearts but not saving Kawasari.

Roxas: I wonder what he is planning. He reminds me of DIZ in that respect?

Axel: Who knows but the readers will discover more in the next chapter of Minako's Happiness of Heart.

Roxas: I wish us Nobodies could have hearts!

Axel: *ruffles Roxas's hair* Don't worry dude, we do! Come on let's go get some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Roxas: Cool! Continue supporting this story guys and girls!

Axel: Peace!

* * *

**I bring an end to this chapter!**

**How is it going, not getting confusing I hope? I added another character. Areno is a wolf hybrid. He's the wild child of his family but don't get him angry. His VA would be Troy Baker!**

**Luca was going to town on this chapter wasn't he? I changed his character's personality as he aged. Sorry if he was perverted but I think he would let his feelings go haywire since he's usually cooped up in himself.**

**I was going to have Luca go around destroying Tokyo but kept his rampage to that vicinity.**

**Man he destroyed a lot of things and brought the Senshi to their knees so I decided to upgrade Jupiter, Pluto, Mercury and Mars to eternal. Now only Saturn, Neptune and Uranus are next but who says that it will happen in this story?**

**I expanded on the Senshi's powers. I'll say that some of their hidden talents are revealed but not all since they are sealed with good reason. Will I show them…not sure.**

**Alderic is certainly getting a lot of screen time. I guess the old guy is growing on me along with the demon siblings?**

**Now The Senshi now have less time now due to how the defeated Luca in a surprising event to Malachite's chagrin.**

**That's right I made Artemis more of a support factor. I only briefly brushed up on his abilities a couple of chapters before but now he's like a white mage (with needed power to defend himself).**

**Luna will be able to do that as well!**

**Not much music choices since I couldn't think of none except for that one song. Oh well I might add some stuff in later or something so keep an eye out.**

**What will happen next? Find out next time!**

**Please review!**

**See ya next time!**


	10. Love falls!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters as they belong to the creator! I own the OC's.**

**Welcome everyone to this chapter! Still holding on to this story, because I think it's about to reach its end soon!**

**Yeah, after going through with this I think two more chapters will suffice! But before I talk about the end, time to get geared up for what will happen to the Senshi as they try to help Minako!**

**What do I have in stored for them? Read and find out!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Love falls.**_

* * *

**Meioh Condo**

It had been a couple of hours since the battle that nearly destroyed Tokyo.

The Senshi were nearly defeated by Luca, who had unleashed his hidden powers, but thanks to some assistance from Artemis, Moon and Healer, Setsuna, Rei, Ami and Makoto had been able to reach the last evolution of their Senshi abilities.

The spiky brown-haired dog boy had rested in Setsuna's bed since his defeat and being watched by the ever suspicious Rei.

With her powers she sealed his blood lust and cut off half his powers. He wouldn't be able to cause much damage if he should decide to fight them but Setsuna and to no surprise Usagi and Ami hoped that he would listen.

The silver-haired teen idol was getting anxious as they waited for Luca to awake. During this time he was thinking Minako and how she was.

They haven't been able to locate her and he had a feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worst soon.

_If only I was honest with her when I had the chance!_ He berated in his head. _I know the others don't blame me but I can't help but think that this is my fault!_

Placing a hand to his head he pushed back his bangs covering his eyes. _If we don't stop whatever Malachite is going to do, Mina very well could die!_

Discovering that the Senshi had other powers bestowed upon them wasn't far from his mind as well. Finding out that they were, allegedly, related to upper deities was a stretch to the Kinmoku native.

But then again Pluto wouldn't lie about information like this. Also given she is the daughter of the Greek god of time, Chronos, it very well could be true.

Another matter was with Alderic and how he played a part in this. From reviving a part of Malachite's soul though alchemy, his involvement with trying to cause an upheaval during a period before the Silver Millennium and using his own half-bred children.

_All these mysterious are confusing. I wonder if we will find a way to connect them all together. _Yaten wondered.

He looked around the room to see everyone contemplating their next move. They had to get to Minako before it was too late.

As he was about to go see the sleeping Luca, Setsuna, who was busy skimming through a book looked up sharply at the window and her eyes grew wide!

Yaten noticed the movement and looked to see archaic alchemist at the window sill.

Makoto got in front of Ami and Usagi as Setsuna went to the window to open it.

The honey-haired man gave a smile as he walked in like he owned the place. He looked around and gave a polite bow to the long-haired woman.

"Setsuna, it's been some time hasn't it?" He said as Setsuna only glared at him.

He looked hurt that she was giving him the silent treatment. "What's wrong, I 'm not here to start a battle…"

"I know you wouldn't, you are a twisted person but you do have some honor…" She responded. "That 's why I let you in, against my better judgment." SHe mentioned as an afterthought.

Usagi looked at the man with weary eyes. She couldn't grasp that he has lived for a long time and still looked the same.

_Mother never mentioned him when I was growing up? This man, who doesn't seem at all dangerous, could become an enemy beyond anything we could comprehend._ She thought then noticed how she was becoming more regal and calm.

She pushed it aside as maturing and Alderic noticed her and gave a polite bow.

"My, the ever beautiful new princess of the fallen kingdom, you resemble your mother in many respects, child." He complimented.

Usagi grew hesitant at his sugar-coated words while Makoto narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't try to butter us up, punk," She snapped tightening her hand to a fist. "We know about you!"

He gave a bored look at the amazon. "Really, you know about me?" The alchemist took notice on Makoto and Ami and scoffed. "I won't try anything heinous just yet, I am only here to help my son…"

He brought out a small box from his pocket and they all got closer.

"What is in there, Alderic?" Setsuna questioned.

"Something the boy needs, once I'm done I will leave him in your care as he was foolish enough to get beaten by the likes of you!" He replied.

Makoto and Yaten didn't trust him for a minute as they stared at the box he had.

Before anything else could be done Setsuna spoke. "Let him pass through you two,"

This made the duo give questionable looks at the oldest woman.

"Alderic has given his word that he won't do anything. His goal corresponds with ours, that's why he is helping us, for now." She explained.

"Yeah, but you said he is…" Yaten began but Setsuna shot him down with a stare.

"We will need Luca's help to find Minako."

That stopped Yaten there as she mentioned the Senshi of Love.

Yaten let him through along with Makato and he walked to Setsuna's room.

"I hope you know what you are doing Setsuna…" Makoto began. "If he is as you say, we should get rid of him now!"

"I don't think that's wise at this moment, Makoto." The ever calm Ami said. "We can't fight two battles at once. We should go for our most current enemy and save Minako. We will deal with him later…"

Usagi also concurred with the genius. "She's right, there are still things we don't understand yet, but we will figure them out. Now let's go!"

She, Ami and Setsuna went to the room with Makoto and Yaten trailing behind them.

* * *

**Setsuna's room**

Rei was looking at the sleeping child and thought about what happened in the battle. She had resorted to attacks she thought she would never do.

_I was ruthless to him. I know he was destroying things and almost killed us but I don't think I could ever do that to anyone unless they drove me to a point I couldn't take…_ She contemplated.

She was happy that she purified his demon blood but it still left a bad aftertaste the actions she too. _I'm wondering if there is some truth in the matter of those upper deities. Could I be as ruthless as…_

Rei didn't finish her train of thought as she looked up to see the man who convinced Usagi to teleport them to Tokyo.

Getting up she brandished a ofuda and held it up defensively. "You decide to show up when we are at our most vulnerable, men, you never change!"

Alderic looked amused at what she was doing. "You know how to wield those talismans with skill, princess of Mars. But I am not here to fight…"

She gave him a look. "Than what do you want…"

Setsuna appeared with the others. "He has something to give to his son Rei,"

Looking to see her friends she still was suspicious. "If you let him, then I guess it's safe to assume he won't do anything…" She said and went to the others, not before showing him the ofuda. "I know how to paralyze humans with these, just give me a reason to try!"

Alderic ignored her threat with a smile. "One day, you will be a formidable enemy princess of Mars."

He then went to his son and lightly placed a hand over his head.

The dog-eared boy groaned.

"Luca, I know I gave him you and Kawasari's hearts and I won't make any excuses for that," He explained. "I have my reasons for doing this but now you are free from his control."

He opened the wooden chest and a red glow came from it. Luca's heart then went back to his body and he looked relaxed then he did a moment ago.

"Was that…" Ami began, hesitating at the prospect of what she suspected.

Alderic got up from the bed and nodded to her. "It was his heart princess of Mercury and I have retrieved it to give back to his rightful owner."

The others looked green after that (namely Yaten, Makoto, Usagi, and Rei).

"Malachite had them as a back up if those two didn't follow what he said. Now however that partnership is broken. I have no affiliation with him anymore!"

"Even though it was you who started all this?" Yaten yelled at him.

For a moment his face took on a dark look. "My reasons are my own, child, you will learn why I have caused all this. My war with you all will begin but only if Malachite is stopped!"

The more aggressive Senshi stood ready as they were about to attack him but Setsuna calmed them down.

"Not the time for this," She told the others and looked at Alderic. "I know you can't be trusted but for now I will concede my thanks for helping Luca…"

"You were always fond of him Setsuna. I leave it to you to watch him,"

The others moved away from the doorway so he could get through.

Setsuna, Rei and Yaten headed to the living room where he was about to leave.

"I do have one thing to say, when we next meet, I will be an enemy and you won't stop what I have planned for you all!"

The alchemist gave a glance to Yaten. "The person you care for won't last if you don't hurry."

He then vanished leaving them confused and angry.

Yaten called out to him but it was in vain. "That bastard, it's like he takes pleasure in all this."

Setsuna only sighed at the man's taste. "He is eccentric, now let's go back to check Luca…"

As she left Rei snarked. "Eccentric is a nice way of saying he's a sadist!"

This got a laugh out of Yaten. "Thanks for that Rei-san."

The raven haired teen gave a smile.

* * *

When they returned Ami was checking Luca's vital signs with her high-tech mini-computer. "The pain he had racking through his body has subsided. He probably won't wake until the morning."

"Damn when we most needed him!" Makoto cursed.

"He is a child Makoto, he needs his rest." Usagi sounded like a mother as she placed the covers over his form.

"He's a kid that nearly wiped us out, we were only lucky to achieve are next phase of power before anything bad could happen," Rei brought up but didn't sound angry.

"This is true, I think this change has happened for a reason," Setsuna brought up. "With the coming days, we will need everything we have to stop Malachite."

Yaten looked at the boy and thought about his sister. "I wonder if Kawasari is doing all right?"

"That's right, you and Minako fought against her earlier didn't you?" Makoto said. "I remember seeing her singing when they were broadcasting the singing competition from the Rainbow Bridge."

Ami and Usagi agreed.

"Yeah, Minako really rocked that song!" An enthused Usagi said. "I don't understand why she never went pro?"

Rei had a thoughtful look. "It is strange given that she passed that contest when the Starlights were here three years ago."

Yaten looked sad for an instant. "I think I might have pushed her to do that."

The girls looked at him. "I only thought that if she did it, she would realize that her true passion is singing but it didn't go as planned since Kawasari had a good voice as well and it dampened her spirit."

Thinking about that brought the green-eyed male pain. "She looked distraught after that…"

Then he felt a thump on his head to see that Makoto did that.

"Minako has been rather sensitive about her dream for a while now and I for one am happy that you convinced her too. " The tall girl said. "Even if she wasn't going to win, this might have been a good thing that she stop thinking negatively about everything."

"Yeah but…" Yaten began but Rei interrupted him.

"She's right Yaten, even if we don't want to face the negativity that comes to fulfilling our dreams, she has to learn that she is not the only one who's faced disappointment."

Ami agreed. "It's not something we say to one another given that it's a depressing thing however we each haven't had an easy time but we continued to prosper to get the ending we want. If Mina tries hard and doesn't give up she can become a great signer."

Usagi went to Yaten and held his hands. "We are not saying it will be easy. Nothing ever is but we have to remind of all the happy things she has. Not everything will go correctly but we each want to support her and have her support us as well."

Yaten smiled at the pure hearted bunny. "She really is lucky to have friends like you,"

"She will be even more happy having you with her," Rei mentioned while crossing her arms.

Setsuna felt happy about the amount of faith they had for bringing back Minako. _Maybe we can overcome anything…even Alderic?_

"I think it's time to get some rest for tomorrow!" The garnet eyed woman said to the rest. "I sense something will happen that day?"

This made the people in the room concerned.

"What do you know Setsuna?" Usagi asked.

Setsuna closed her eyes. "I feel that Malachite will begin that ritual earlier then we suspected."

This drew a gasp from Usagi. "But I thought we had time?"

"Not anymore, so we will need the pup's consideration!" Makoto said. "Only he knows where they are!"

They all could agree on that.

"In the morning we will ask. But we have to convince him since we did beat him, I just hope he will help us." Ami stated.

The Senshi than returned to their rooms to sleep with Setsuna being left with Luca.

"I am assuming you heard everything, Luca?" Setsuna asked him.

The boy only nodded. "I've heard everything since my heart returned."

"Will you help us?"

Luca didn't answer for a moment. "I nearly killed you all. I still have my issues with you Setsuna but I can tell you girls aren't bad. I'll aid you but I'm only doing this to get to Kawasari and flee that place. I won't stand to help you all!"

Setsuna looked at the boy. "That's all we ask Luca. Nothing's settled as of yet until Alderic is stopped. That battle will happen soon."

She then placed a hand over his cheek, which he didn't mind. "I am glad that you are talking to me again…"

The brown spiky haired demon slightly blushed. "Don't think put much thought in it. But…I'll say thanks big sister Setsuna!"

He then went back to sleep.

With a smile Setsuna opened her window and the moon was still covered by clouds. "I pray we can stop him."

* * *

**Next Morning**

It was the morning and after everyone had gotten cleaned up the team had come back to Setsuna's room to see how Luca was doing.

The boy had a frown on his face as he saw the female entourage. He didn't say anything to them as he was back to his normal self; not showing emotion.

When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything Rei went to him and clonked him on the head.

He looked surprised by that and narrowed his eyes. "What was that for, priestess?!"

Rei looked innocent. "I don't know, something about a kid not being energetic is freaky to me. I thought that would have gotten you to loosen up a bit."

"I don't need to hear that from you!" He snapped.

Setsuna got worried for Luca but didn't say anything. She knew that this was what he needed for the moment.

He started growling like a puppy, which made Usagi squeal and hug him tight! "Oh you are just soooo cute, Luca-kun!" She gushed over him as he tried un-clawing Usagi's grip.

"Let…me…go!" He squeaked out.

Makoto grabbed Usagi by the scruff of her neck and moved her from him.

_What the hell is wrong with her, _The kid thought bewildered. _Is this really the moon princess that I battled last night? And what's with them acting unconcerned like this? I nearly killed them?_

Seeing the look of confusion on his face Ami went to him. "I am guessing that we are acting different from the battle last night?"

He gave a surprised glance to the bookworm and got quiet. _She's observant!_

When he didn't say anything Yaten went up next. "Look while you were sleeping we decided that we aren't going to destroy you or seal you up if that's what you are wondering!"

This made the boy give him a glance. "What do you mean?"

"What it means, brat," Rei began as he gave her a withering glare. "That we aren't going to eradicate you, but you will take responsiblity for the damage you caused by helping us!"

Even though he decided with Setsuna last night he wanted to be stubborn. "What makes you think I need to help you? You are an enemy and I could very well-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Rei flicked him on his forehead which he made him yelp.

"Stop acting like you are a composed old man," Rei yelled at him. "For fuck sake, you are a child! I get that you aren't aging anytime soon and have wisdom beyond your years but just be happy and not gloomy!"

Luca looked surprised by the way she was talking to him. He then got angry and obnoxious . "Will you shut up, stop telling me what I have to do, you decrepit old crone!"

The others backed away slowly as metaphoric fire appeared around Rei. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

The pup's animal senses kicked in as he actually started shivering at the now towering girl. "I…I…" He squeaked out. "I called you a decrepit -!"

He felt another blow to his head as he collapsed again.

"Rei, don't kill the poor boy!" Usagi and Ami pleaded while Yaten, Makoto and Setsuna let them be.

The priestess returned to normal and scoffed.

Luca rubbed the knot on his head and for some reason he felt lighter. _What is this I'm feeling?_

He grabbed his chest.

"Luca, you are experiencing feelings of joy." Setsuna said as he looked at her. "I know about the blood coursing through your veins and how they needed sealing but since it's gone and Rei purified it, you can go about experiencing these feelings without restraint."

The boy looked at her and the others. _She's right, I know my powers are severely sealed by that damn priestess but I don't think I have to worry about my blood driving me mad without my consent._

He thought about how his mother or Kawasari had to be with him to calm him down. _Is it because I doubted that I couldn't be like the rest that made me think I had to have a limiter?_

Usagi went to the boy next and sat next to him on the bed. "Hello Luca, I know this is the first time we are meeting however we can be friends!"

Luca's eyes widened. "Friends…with you?"

She giggled. "Not just with me but all of us!"

He looked at them and he saw they didn't look menacing (except for Rei, he concluded she was gonna be a pain in his ass).

"Even if you started as an enemy, we aren't the cold-blooded killers you make us out to perceive." Ami started.

Makoto agreed. "We don't know much about what are predecessors did but just know we wouldn't do a thing like that. We are warriors of justice."

Rei had his arms folded looking on cynically. "Even if we must answer for the sins of the past we won't let it dictate us how we are in the present."

"So will you please help us save Minako? Even its just telling us the location to Malachite's place?" Yaten stated.

Luca saw the look of earnest in their eyes and thought about his own problem with wanting to save his sister.

"I will help you," He said solemnly. "You girls seem nice and I shouldn't place the blame of the past on you but know that even if I say this the rest of my family won't!"

"Gods, there are more of you?" Rei snapped which made Makoto lightly shoved her elbow to her stomach.

"We will worry about that later, now we need your help Luca." Setsuna said.

The boy nodded until his stomach growled loudly. Luca got red in the face as that happened.

"I…I would like too but can I have some food first?" He asked them.

Usagi laughed. "Of course, Makoto-chan is a fabulous cook, she can satisfy your hunger!"

Makoto gave a wink to the boy. "I can whip up something quick, give me a couple of minutes."

With that she, Ami and Usagi left.

Rei gave the boy a glare. "Males and your stomachs, you are all the same!"

"Well women can't let things go, so that's your curse!" Luca snapped right back.

"What you say brat?!" Rei yelled.

"I'm simply stating a fact!" Luca cried!

Setsuna coughed trying to get their attention until they just gave her a glare which made her step back in fright.

"Shut up!"

"Stay out of this!"

The guardian of time left the room quickly as they continued their spat.

Yaten only looked indifferent at what was going on and remembered he wanted to check on Artemis and left.

As they continued arguing about the difference between men and women Luca felt alive for the first time. _I think I can begin to think of them as friends? _

After waiting Luca ate his full of pancakes and milk and he liked Makoto's cooking and praised to the gods that he wouldn't mind eating her cooking again.

Eating his fill he got washed up and came back out wearing his usual attire; beige pants, black shirt under a brown vest.

"I'm ready to take you where Malachite is!" He said. "I won't be able to help much due to _someone's_ annoying charms." He looked at said person and she glared right back.

"Now, now, let's go, stop Malachite, save Minako and come back to enjoy the remaining of Golden week before we all head back to school!" Usagi said happily.

The others sweatdropped at how positive she was being but knew she was only trying to lighten their spirits.

"We must make sure Malachite's plans fall under!" Yaten began. "If he releases her inner powers then…"

"Not to worry, we got this!" Makoto said making a bicep. "We kicked Malachite's ass before and we will do it again!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "We kicked the youma's ass, not Malachite. Sailor Moon was the one to do that while we were unconscious…as usual!"

This made Ami and Makoto think about that. They always seemed to get beat up and then leave it to Sailor Moon to save the day.

"Now that you say that, we are always relying on her to save us," Makoto began.

Usagi gave a weird look at the way she implied it.

"And even though we've gotten stronger Usagi is always the center of the attacks?" The blue haired teen said next.

"Yeah, we get the blunt of it and she finishes it off? That's balanced!" Rei started on the bunny as she had tears in her eyes.

"Waaaa, don't yell at me Rei, it's not my fault!" Usagi cried, the tears flowing down her cheeks in comedic fashion.

Luca dropped his head. _These idiots are the ones to knock me on my ass?_

As if reading his mind Rei smacked him against his head.

"What you do that for?!" He started. "Idiotic crone!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I got the feeling you said something about us, brat!"

The two started a stare off before Ami placing her hands on their shoulders smiling.

"None of that, you two." She said pleasantly enough but with their aware senses they could tell she held power under the sugary words.

They immediately stopped.

Yaten looked anxious along with Setsuna.

"Are the peanut gallery done with the nonsense?" Stated the Star Senshi.

Usagi smiled. "Yep, let's do this!"

This garnered sighs from Yaten and Setsuna but they smiled as well.

Now getting serious Usagi had a look of determination. "It's time to free Minako's heart from Malachite and her own insecurities! We won't lose a friend!" She looked at Luca. "Along with help Luca's older sister."

Luca blushed and looked down at his shoes. Usagi, Ami and Makoto wanted to hug the boy, he was just that adorable.

Rei only scoffed at him, she wasn't going to let the brat's cuteness rub off on her! Yaten was more concerned about Minako so didn't harbor any "big sibling" characteristics.

Then he led them to where Malachite's home was.

* * *

**Malachite's mansion**

In the mansion Malachite was preparing for releasing Minako's inner powers. He was in a newly furnished area for the ritual.

Kawasari looked annoyed at still being a captive but waited patiently. She had her heart back due to Areno making an appearance. She was no longer under his control which she was happy about.

_I'll wait for my moment and kill that arrogant bastard!_ She thought with malice.

Malachite was finishing up a transmutation circle with the sign of Venus's planetary sign in the middle.

"It's just about done. Now all I need is the woman of the hour!"

Then he heard footsteps descending from the stairs and looked to see Minako, she was dressed in a short blue skirt, with a white duster behind and a white tank top. The blonde still wore his pendant but it made her more twisted, except for Malachite.

"Are you ready my love?" She asked flipping her hair behind her.

The green long-haired man smiled. "Yes, once I make this last preparation it will start!"

Minako looked at Kawasari and smiled. "Looks like I will win it all Kawa-chan?"

The blonde had taken pleasure of talking down to the half bred fox teen (to Kawasari's annoyance).

"Everything will go my way and I will have everything I want when this power is free from its bonds!" Minako excitedly said.

The fox eared teen moved her hair from her face. Her purple hair wasn't in the patented pony tail from being stuck in that cage. "You know you've changed…I have my issues with you Senshi but I'd never thought you'd be used!"

Minako looked at her with contempt. "I am not being manipulated! These are my real feelings!"

Kawasari only snorted. "And since it is your feelings running rampant you are just bitchen cause you couldn't handle anything!"

"What did you say to me trash?" She screamed as Mina got in front of the cage.

"You heard me! I don't give an f about you but come one, grow up already!" Kawasari yelled until Mina slapped her hard.

Holding her throbbing cheek Minako's eyes glowed dark. "Once this is done you will be my first victim!"

She walked to Malachite, who looked happy at what she did.

_You better get here in time Yaten Kou…she won't last longer!_ She thought.

After Malachite finished he sensed something coming and a viewing screen appeared.

They saw Luca leading Yaten, Setsuna and the Inner Senshi, to Minako's shock.

When she saw them she felt gripped her chest. "Why are they here?" She whispered.

Malachite looked at her with concern until the pendant's influence kicked in and that moment of weakness was gone.

"Nevermind, those bitches are going to get what they deserve!" She said as the screen zoomed in on Usagi. "Little pacifist bitch, she'll be bowing down to me soon! Isn't that right Mal-chan?"

The green-haired man held her hands. "Yes, and I will make her rue the day she trifled in our affairs!"

He gave her a kiss which she returned.

After a moment she broke it off. "What will you do then? They have arrived?"

Malachite seemed calm. "Not to worry I have insurance!" He closed the screen and a sigil appeared across the hall. A portal formed and the monsters he wanted to summon appeared.

This brought a smile to Mina's face. "That will take care of them!"

He nodded and then his alternate personae, Roa appeared. "You called me master?"

"Roa you will lead these creatures to stop the Senshi," He commanded. "Along with guard the inner parts of this mansion."

The long blue haired man bowed to him and gave Mina a quick kiss on the lips. "I won't fail you!" And he vanished.

Minako looked on in ecstasy, while Malachite only scoffed at his persona. "No need to look like that Minako!"

The blonde gave him a smirk. "Why not, he is you after all. Besides I was happy that you changed forms for me!"

The former general of Endymion's court only coughed. "Now to business, step in the sigil Mina!"

The blonde gave Kawasari a smile. "The next time I step out I will become a goddess!"

Then she walked in the middle and a shield surrounded her. Malachite then began the ritual.

_After this everyone will bow to me! Once this is done I can retrieve all of my soul! Than after getting rid of the Senshi I am gunning for you Ken!_ He thought obsessively.

* * *

**Outskirts of Malachite's mansion**

After they had arrived it had taken them an hour to reach the area.

"I hope Artemis won't be mad that we left him." A concerned Ami said to the rest.

Yaten replied, "He is still fatigued and wanted us to go without him. He's trusting us to get Minako back!"

Makoto nodded. "And we will, without fail!"

As they walked Luca felt something was wrong.

"This is strange, it wasn't like this before?" Luca stated.

Rei and Setsuna looked around sensing hostility around the area.

"The reality of this place has shifted. I didn't think he could do this!" Setsuna stated. "I'm guessing that's why it took us longer than needed to get here!"

"Wait, what does that mean?" Usagi mentioned.

Ami took the reins. "The area has changed from what Setsuna is implying."

The blonde meat ball headed girl laughed. "I can leave it to you Ami, to explain the most difficult of explanations!"

"Don't be proud of that fact!" Rei sarcastically said.

"Back off, at least I ask questions trying not to become ignorant like you!" Usagi exclaimed.

The two were about to argue until Luca smelled something foul. "Stop talking, something is coming!"

With that they saw that the sun being blocked by a shadow and looked up.

It was a strange sight. It looked like the shadow got closer and closer!

"Move now!" Luca screamed but it was too late.

**BOOOM!**

A massive monster with yellow beady eyes, with tusks roared in triumph. It had purple/magenta/pink skin and had the emblem of a heartless. It was called Behemoth and it crushed the Senshi and Luca!

As the Behemoth looked like to continue lay there it felt an intense pressure under the skin of the stomach.

Growling in pain it bellowed and was thrown off. Luca, who had picked up the monster, had red eyes and his canine teeth bore angrily.

He had protected them before Behemoth belly-flopped them to death.

Usagi's hair stood on end as she saw the massive monstrosity. "What the heck is that thing?"

Getting a better view of the heart tattooed on its stomach Yaten had a drop of sweat coming down his neck. "That jerk has called a Behemoth to kill us?"

They all looked at him in silence which made him uncomfortable.

"Are you a secret gamer or something Yaten?" Makoto asked.

"Not now!" He yelled as the monster got back up, its stomps causing earthquakes.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "He is calling this heartless to being with his new-found powers. We need to banish this threat!"

"Damn and we are almost there to Minako!" Yaten slammed his hand to the ground.

Luca called back to them. "Maybe you should make with the sentai transformations already, I'm not as strong as I was thanks to a certain priestess!"

"Get over it brat!" Said priestess yelled.

Usagi reeled in her fear. "Time to do this girls!"

Then to Luca's surprise the Senshi held out their star brooches (Usagi's was a heart brooch), and Yaten held out his hand with his attached bracelet with two clipped on feather accessories

"_**Moon Eternal**_,"

"_**Mars Eternal**_, "

"_**Mercury Eternal**_,"

"_**Jupiter Eternal**_,"

"_**Pluto Eternal**_,"

"_**Axis power**_,"

"_**Make up!**_" They all yelled at the same time.

After a flash of color five Eternals and Axis Star Healer stood ready to battle.

Luca looked on in awe at what he saw. _I could have sworn I saw something a boy's not supposed to see until he's old enough?_

Eternal Sailor Moon flashed him a peace sign. "We are ready!"

The boy nodded his head as he looked at the Behemoth until another shadow casted the sun from view.

He looked shocked as another came crashing down on them, until an ice pillar slammed the gullet stopping another belly flop.

Eternal Sailor Mercury had her hands to the ground channeling her powers. "I'm glad I stopped it in time!" She then called a second pillar to hold up the monster.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter held up her arms and storm clouds entered the vicinity. "_**Supreme Thunder Clash!**_"

A hail of lightning struck the monster as it roared in pain. Seeing its companion hurt sent the other heartless to a rampage and storming at them!

Before it could however a giant snake of fire came to view and swallowed the monster, burning it alive.

Luca looked to see Eternal Sailor Mars with her hand out. "Don't fall in love kid!" She quipped.

The boy only scoffed. "Like I'd ever fall for you!"

As the scorching flames died down it looked to still stand until a sword slash to the neck ended the monster's rampage.

Axis Healer, with her arm jutted out with her **Aura Sword **looked serious. "We don't have time, let's go!"

Eternal Sailor Moon finished off the behemoth that Mercury and Jupiter took care of and saw three more come out of a portal.

"Incoming guys!" She called.

Pluto could tell that Malachite wanted them to remain there as the ritual was already taking place. "He won't let us interfere!"

"We have to split up then!" Axis Healer said firing a _**S****ensitive Inferno **_volley at the approaching heartless slowing them down.

"Axis Healer, take Pluto, Mars and Luca with you!" Moon ordered. "Jupiter, Mercury and I can handle them!"

Mars looked surprised. "I can stay here to back you up!"

The blue-eyed teen shook her head. "You are needed in there more! Don't worry, I am not just a princess, I am a warrior of justice like the rest of you!"

Looking at her best friend Mars could tell she was right. "Punish them in the name of the moon!"

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and held out her tier at the hoard. "Are you ready you two?"

The pony tailed brunette, Eternal Sailor Jupiter smirked as electricity coursed through her body. "Oh yeah, I'm about to cut loose!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury sported a blue aura as the ground near her turned to ice. "It's going to become an early winter for these abominations!"

Eternal Sailor Pluto nodded and held Luca. "Then we go to that mansion!" Her wings appeared on the back and took off!

Healer flew using her own power and Mars hesitated for a second before going with them.

* * *

As they saw the mansion over the forest Wyvern heartless started attacking in droves.

"Should have known he wouldn't make this easy" Mars said using her _**Fire Soul **_to burn some to a crisp.

Pluto dodged some as she continued holding Luca. Holding her Garnet Staff ahead of her she unleashed her _**Dead Scream**_ to incinerate them.

More portals appeared and the wyvern appeared again.

"This is endless, we need to stop them at the source!" Axis Healer yelled slashing a wyvern's wings off making crash to the ground.

As they were about to get over come by the army of Heartless, a figure appeared before them!

The person wore a similar outfit like the rest of the Eternal Sailor's but with different colors. She had white high-heeled boots with violet at the top, a purple star brooch in the middle. The girl's bow was dark red while the back was purple. Her skirt was purple and the second layer was violet.

The Senshi wore a tiara with a purple stone in the middle, star choker and her hair was black that went to her upper shoulders.

She looked around 16 and had purple eyes and pale skin. The teen held a weapon which was the Silent Glaive that showed which planet's protection she was under.

"The Senshi of Death has arrived!" she called as she gave her a weapon a twirl. "Eternal Sailor Saturn is here!"

Healer, Mars and Luca yelled in shock as Pluto looked surprised.

"How is she…Sailor Saturn!" Mars cried.

The gothic warrior turned around and gave them a smile. "I am sorry for not arriving sooner!"

Healer spoke next. "And she's even an Eternal?!"

Luca didn't say anything.

"Sailor Saturn, I thought I told you to stay where you were?" Pluto began.

The black-haired teen shook her head. "I felt it important that I come here. Besides Pluto-mama," She refered her secondary parent by her name "Things haven't been easy for me since I've dealt with someone who is connected to this!"

Before Pluto could ask Healer saw that the heartless haven't attacked. "I'm curious as well but that will have to wait! Can you keep them busy?"

Eternal Sailor Saturn gave a firm nod. "I can hold them off as I aid the princess and the others! Get moving!"

Healer gave a relieved smile and jetted to the mansion.

Pluto wanted to ask but was stopped by Luca. "Setsuna, we have to go!"

The tan Senshi let it go. "We will discuss things after we save Minako!" She then flew off.

Mars gave her some encouragement. "Show them what you're made off!" She then was gone.

Saturn smiled and turned her glare to the heartless.

A purple glow appeared around her frame as she looked like the angel of death itself. Thrusting out her Glaive she began her attack.

"Creatures born out of hearts, know the coming of silence; _**Filament Plume!**_"

A dome of energy encased the flying heartless and they floated in the sphere of nothingness. Dark energy soon ran rampant inside as it destroyed them.

The rest of the heartless not in contact with the dome looked fearful at her.

_**This shit is bogus, let's get out of here!**_ One thought as he jetted out of there!

The rest followed but Saturn didn't let them get away. "Sorry but I won't let you escape my wrath!"

Eternal Sailor Saturn flew towards them and swung her deathly glaive in horizontal and diagonal strikes wiping them out!

Taking a breath she saw Moon, Jupiter and Mercury handling the behemoths. "I better go and aid them. Won't they be surprised by seeing me like this?"

The Senshi of Death and Rebirth would soon join her moon princess!

* * *

**Malachite's mansion**

_**(I know what you did last summer soundtrack Hush begins!)**_

Healer, Pluto, with Luca and Mars had arrived in the front of the mansion and entered.

It looked deserted. "He must have moved everything somewhere else?" Luca said leading them. "But I can smell Kawasari is near along with magic is in the air?"

Healer and the two didn't like where this was leading.

"Show us the way!" Healer said to Luca who nodded.

He was about to go until a lance stopped him in his tracks. Before he got impaled he jumped away and slid to where Pluto and the others were.

Healer glared intently at Roa who had another lance in his hands. "Roa!"

"That's right, I am here to stop you from proceeding!" He said spinning the lance overhead.

The silver-haired Senshi wanted to fight him but grew concerned for Minako. The more time they wasted the closer for the ritual to start or finish!

"You can't stop what will be," Roa stated. "Why not let Mina have what she wants? If you loved her than you would allow this to happen!"

Healer froze when he said that. _Is she really happy with him?_

Roa's face grew had as he charged straight for Healer until a fire arrow knocked him back and crashing to a wall!

Turning around Mars lowered her hands. "I think I'll handle him, Pluto go with Healer and stop Malachite! The shade's mine!"

Pluto nodded as she and Luca rushed ahead.

"Don't hesitate Healer, be honest with your feelings when you face Minako!" Mars urged.

Healer smiled and soon caught up to Pluto and Luca.

Roa got up from the ground and applauded. "Well, looks like I let them escape, whatever will I do?"

Eternal Sailor Mars only smiled at him. "You can let me banish you to where you belong?"

Giving a whimsical look he chuckled. "I can't do that but how about I do that to you?" He glided to bring his lance to impale her!

The Solider of Passion brought her fingers together and conjured a ball of flame and threw it at him.

He slammed the fire-ball to the ceiling causing debris to fall which Mars glided away from.

"You are skilled, I'm impressed!" He said.

"Don't be, because once I'm through you'll be wailing in my flames!" She stated getting into the battle.

* * *

**Main Chamber**

The trio arrived and Luca saw Kawasari caged up! He automatically went to her while Pluto and Healer sprinted towards Malachite to stop the ritual.

Luca got to Kawasari, who looked surprised to see him. "Luca, are you all right?"

The boy gave a quick nod. "I'm here to release you!" He was going to touch it but he sensed that would be bad.

"He's protecting it with magic!" She warned him.

"Dammit, that means they have to beat Malachite!" Luca stated.

Kawasari was going to ask him why he was with Senshi later.

"_**Star Sensitive Inferno!**_" She yelled.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" Pluto chanted as their attacks slammed to the barrier surrounding him.

He looked at them and laughed. "You are too late, fools!" Wind arced through the chamber as he had finished!

The two Senshi looked on in horror as Minako floated to the ground.

"Minako!" Healer screamed.

The blonde opened her eyes as she looked to see Healer with a distraught face along with Pluto.

"Hmmm Yaten-kun it's you?" She whispered.

Pluto pointed her staff at Malachite. "You fool, what did you do?"

Malachite only laughed. "The one thing I said I'd do, her powers are free!"

Minako felt different. A power she never felt before. "He's right, I can feel all the emotions you are exhibiting! I feel like I can twist it to my way of thinking!"

"No Minako, don't!" Healer cried but the blue-eyed teen glared at her, her planetary sign was dark.

"Don't what? It's too late, I will finally govern this world with Malachite, everything that I lost I will reclaim. Love will be the only reason which I will control!"

Then in a surprising gesture she grabbed her star broach, which was dark-colored as well.

"**_Venus _**_**Dark, make up!**_" She cried.

A dark pillar surrounded her and soon became Dark Eternal Sailor Venus!

Her attire the same but black and her hair was light brown instead of sunny blonde. She could sense the feelings going through Healer and Pluto.

"I will do all that but first I have to rid myself of you annoyances!" She said and brandished a dark heart chain.

Malachite floated near her and held a grimoire in his hands. "After this we will rule all the world with the power of love!"

Everyone in the chamber looked at the two, in particular Sailor Venus and wondering if they could survive this battle.

"The love is gone!" Venus smirked.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

Mickey Mouse: Gosh many situations have happened this time around? They couldn't stop Malachite and now Minako's powers have been released. What will happen when she starts using them?

Riku: Whatever it is it won't be good for the others when they have to fight her and Malachite. And even if they can stop him will there be away for them to free Sailor Venus?

Mickey Mouse: We have to believe that they will find away and save their friend! Another surprise was seeing Sailor Saturn appear after all this time and in her Eternal form! Gee I wonder what could have happened to her.

Riku: All that and more as this story enters the final two chapters!

Mickey Mouse: Until then guys and gals continue supporting this story! Haha!

Riku: See you next time!

* * *

**This chapter ends with Malachite succeeding in his plans! Of course that doesn't mean things will go as planned. You'll see in the next chapter!**

**Sailor Saturn comes in and in her Eternal upgrade! What could have happened to cause that transformation when she is in high school?**

**Yep I am continuing using heartless and I go for the infamous Behemoths! I chose them since every time I play Kingdom Hearts, they always surprised me with that belly flop! **

**You don't expect it and then bam! Donald, Goofy and Sora end up damaged and my heart shoots up a little due to the surprise!**

**With that this story will be seeing the ending soon! Will I explain everything? Well still in the process of that.**

**But hey at least Saturn is up and about!**

**Catch the next chapter where Minako fights her friends and maybe Yaten will finally admit his/her feelings?**

**Who knows what the future holds for these two? **

**Straight up 90's as I use the song Hush from the soundtrack of I Know What You Did Last summer! I thought it fit since it's already summer and I watched it a bit when it came on T.V. **

**Hook man tormenting Jennifer Love Hewitt and Sarah Michelle Geller? Good times with the screaming, the accusations between them and the infamous line "What are you waiting for huh?! What are you waiting for?" while Jen holds up her arms spinning around! Priceless!**

**Time for me to wrap this up!**

**Please review!**

**See ya!**


	11. Come Clean

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story since they belong to that all too cool Naoko Takeuchi.**

**I do own the OC that show up in this story.**

**What up readers, you ready for these last chapters to this story?**

**The last fight with Malachite starts up along with the scouts trying to save Venus. **

**Can they free her from what troubles her? Will Yaten and Mina get together? Will I be quiet and let you read this chapter?**

**For the latter; yes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Come Clean**_

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon, Mercury and Jupiter continued their battle against the hulking Behemoths.

There were a total of 5 and they were giving a tough battle for them.

One stood in the forefront and gathered pink energy at the base of the horn. Seeing it charging Eternal Sailor Jupiter charged!

"Wait a minute, Jupiter!" Mercury called to her colleague but it was too late.

The warrior of protection charged her both fists with her element and struck at the base of the horn.

Too her shock her fist bounced off! "The hell…?" she tried again but the same effect happened.

Just before the heartless finished the attack Eternal Sailor Moon glided and pushed her back. The behemoth lurched up and unleashed the giant ball of energy.

Looking up at the attack Mercury noticed how it shattered too many orbs of light and fell to the ground.

She than saw how it burned a tree!

"Get out of the line of fire quickly!" The genius cried as she glided away trying to avoid getting hit.

Eternal Sailor Moon and Jupiter heeded their friends warning and spun, flipped and tried maneuvering around the attack and it went well until the others did the same thing their leader did.

More kept coming from the sky and had been able to nick their arms and wings!

_**(Evanescence What You Want starts)**_

With that distraction a random heartless went for another belly flop. Seeing how they were going to get smashed Jupiter held out her hand and an electrical green orb formed.

"_**Coconut Cyclone!**_" She fired her attack. The tiny sphere smashed in the behemoth's gut and caused a twister mixed with her lightning element.

The blue-eyed Mercury saw that was a chance to strike! A pillar of water surrounded her body and she condensed the torrent to a ball of water.

"_**Aqua Mirage!**_" She cried. The ball of water then unleashed streams of water combined with the previous attack to cause a water twister.

The heartless got turned to a stature and the electricity destroyed the body before it fell to the ground.

After that the duo nodded while smiling.

The four other behemoths noticed what happened to their brethren and charged at them like a stampede. One heartless stomped the ground hard to knock back the two grounded Senshi.

As they tried getting up another earthquake happened which spears of rock pierced Jupiter's arm and Mercury's leg. They nursed their wounds.

Eternal Sailor Moon, who had healed her wound, saw what happened and went flying to them. She summoned her tier staff and gathered purifying magic.

"Stop right there; _**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!**_" She unleashed a cannon ball sized ball that slammed to the nearest Heartless destroying another but not the rest.

As she was about to charge her next attack a wyvern knocked her to the ground!

_Where did that come from? _ She exclaimed in her head.

Heartless wyvern came like vultures and joined in the party.

She landed near her friends, who got damaged by the earthquake and wondered if they were going to end up squished or pecked to death.

"_**Silent Wall!**_" A voice cried with authority as an invisible dome surrounded them which knocked away the hoard.

They looked up to see a friend they haven't seen in a long while.

Holding her Silent Glaive, Sailor Saturn eyes glowed purple as she solidified the barrier covering her friends.

"It's Sailor Saturn?" The moon bunny cried in shock.

The pony tailed Senshi also noted that she had awakened her Eternal powers as well!

"When did you get here?" Mercury inquired as she had a water bubble around her and Jupiter.

The Senshi of Death looked at them. "I just arrived and helped Pluto, Mars and a child get to that mansion."

With the healing done and the heartless backed away they got up from the ground.

"How did you know to find us here though?" The green-eyed tee asked.

Saturn lowered the dome. "I became aware of what was happening awhile back by Pluto. She told me to stay on standby but someone told me otherwise."

Wondering who would keep her aware of the situation she answered them. "Apparently it was some guy who is part wolf…"

The three Inner Senshi's eyes widened at that which she noticed.

"I know that it's a hard thing to grasp but…"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No, no it's not that, it's just we found out about something two days back and it very well might have come to you as well."

Saturn looked ready to ask another question but then they heard a roar. Turning to the Heartless that kept appearing they looked about ready to strike.

"We can exchange information on what we know and how Saturn became an eternal later but now," Jupiter pointed. "We have to clean up!"

They nodded.

Eternal Sailor Mercury activated her scanner and checked the perimeter. "It looks like a couple more behemoths and wyverns have appeared due to a portal." She looked to the sky to see a break in the sky.

"They are coming from there!"

They looked up to see that space, indeed, breached.

"If one of us can find a way to destroy that space then these heartless will stop appearing by the dozens!" Mercury theorized.

Eternal Sailor Moon held her brooch. "I will be the one to handle it."

"But Sailor Moon you can't use the crystal!" Jupiter argued as Saturn agreed.

However Mercury had a different opinion on the matter. "She's the only one that can. Sailor Moon you don't have to expand a lot just enough to shrink it!"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked to the sky. "I understand."

She looked at Sailor Jupiter and Saturn. "I won't die here; I still need to see Venus, we all do. So let's not waste time as our friend needs us!"

Once she said that she spread her wings and took to the portal as she dodged the winged heartless who started attacking. Pulling out her tier once again she slammed it against their heads and destroyed some with a blast.

The three looked at their leader and were happy that she had grown strong. They got ready to end the scourge.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles as she sported a green aura. "The ones on the ground are mine!" She eyed them with expectation.

Eternal Sailor Mercury and Saturn looked the air. "We will handle the air opposition!" The short black-haired Senshi stated.

The duo flew and started hacking and freezing the scourge.

The remaining Behemoths started charging at the brunette. Giving a smirk she glided around them as she held a fist to the air!

A burst of lightning struck and charged it. Knowing that she could control her element better in this newly acquired form she decided to test the limits of what she could do.

Her wings changed from white to emerald color, her hair turned a lighter shade of brown and her eyes had no irises.

The heartless on the ground stared in wonder at what kind of power she was giving off.

"Something you should know," Jupiter called out to them. "Never piss of an elemental goddess!"

For the briefest instant, the heartless felt fear. It was the kind of fear birthed out of a want to keep up their existence. This wasn't some boy running around with a key for a blade; this was someone who wielded nature's element at her beckoning and they were screwed

_**Run away, run for your lives you bastards! **_The head behemoth said as they stampeded away from her.

Eternal Jupiter only gave a hint of a smile and swiftly flew ahead of them. As she streaked passed them a hail of thunder and lightning struck their hides stopping their ascent.

Once there she slammed her fist and thunder and lightning destroyed the area they were standing on.

They bellowed in agony before vanishing. Jupiter gripped her fist tightly. "That was intense. I wonder what else I could do with this."

* * *

In the air Eternal Sailor Mercury danced around some wyverns as they fired eye-beams towards hers. Slapping her hands together she created a sheet of ice to deflect the beams.

A couple went for tackles and spin dashes. Mercury remained calm as she held up her hands and a snowy sleet appeared.

"You will not escape," Her voice didn't have an ounce of warmth in it. "Your lives will be snuffed out!"

She manipulated the moisture in the air and flung her arms out creating a small snow storm. The sleet surrounded them and encased them in a large block of ice.

Mercury held a small ice dagger and flung it at the ice-cube. The instrument pierced and shattered the heartless.

Sighing in relief that it was over she jetted off to defend Sailor Moon.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Saturn cleaved her way through the hoard and spun her weapon around like an expert. Recently she had taken up staff training as a hobby and she was happy she did.

As the heartless fired eye-beams she blocked it with a barrier. Some backed away while others continued the assault but her shield wouldn't break.

Having enough of this she expanded the field to push them back. She pointed her weapon at them and a subtle purple glow came over her frame.

The heartless then stared at the girl and found that they couldn't stop.

"This is the fate of all who oppose me, know the true nature of silence." She whispered as she began a small hymn.

Her voice was quiet but it gained in falsetto as their bodies started turning to dust. Saturn's wings expanded like an angel of death and streams of energy came from their bodies. Soon they were ashes.

Saturn ceased her attack and took a couple of breaths. Even with her eternity powers she didn't want to resort to draining her energy reserves.

She saw Jupiter and Mercury heading to Sailor Moon, who was still being bombarded with the other heartless as she tried defending herself.

"I'm coming my princess!" She jetted with the others.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon saw the rift and it kept spewing out more heartless. Some were ones she hadn't seen before except for when she played the game they were originating from.

Small ones that were Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, and Green Requiem floated about with the wyverns and they started attacking.

Fire and electrical attacks fired from the red and yellow ones! Moon swerved around the attack, and attacked with a crescent boomerang!

It sliced some of them but the blue heartless unleashed tundra of ice shards at her. Before it hit a barrier protected her.

"I'm glad you arrived when you did Sailor Saturn!" She cried happily knowing who could create the protective bubble.

The dark short-haired scout held up her Silent Glaive with a determined glare. Eternal Jupiter and Mercury floated behind her, with the latter scanning the heartless weakness.

"Sailor Jupiter, take care of the blue and green ones," Mercury instructed as her computer gathered the necessary data on them. "Those are Blue Rhapsody's, that use ice and the ones wearing the green are Green Requiems, they heal their damage!"

Saturn looked amazed. "You actually have data on them?"

The blue haired Senshi answered without looking up from her computer. "My computer access whatever data it can find on the net. Since these are ones from a game I thought I go with my hunch!"

Jupiter destroyed some with a _**Sparkling Wide Pressure**_, and kicked a rhapsody destroying it. "I thought Pluto said these come from a different dimension, didn't she? We can't assume he's bringing them from that game."

Eternal Sailor Moon smacked the little critters with her tier and destroyed them with a purifying blast. "Whatever they come from we have to stop this scourge. I need time to activate the crystal!"

Saturn and Mercury stood in front of Moon.

"Like we said, we will defend you until you close that rift!" The blue-eyed teen mentioned.

Moon gave a grateful smile and started calling forth her crystal.

Fire, electrical and blizzard attacks hurled at them but Saturn kept up with the defenses as the two Inner's launched the offensive.

Mercury summoned a harp of water and plucked the strings. Torrents of water splashed over the Nocturnes making their fire attacks null and void. Next she threw ice daggers ending their existence.

Jupiter went for the Green Requiems first since they started healing their brethren. She spun around as flower petals imbued with energy bisected a couple more. She then sent a volley of lightning attacks at the Rhapsody's destroying them.

Saturn swung her glaive and cleaved the Opera's in half. Wyvern's soon attacked with eye beams and she created another shield to protect them.

Seeing how the bunny still needed more time the quick thinking Saturn had an idea. "I'm going to need your help for this Jupiter," she asked the tall teen which she agreed.

Eternal Mercury soon created a mist to obscure their view.

The two Senshi ascended to the skies as she passed her glaive to Jupiter. Knowing instinctively what she had to do, charge the weapon with her element. The blade jutted out an extended form as lighting created a longer blade.

Streaking down the heartless didn't see their end as the brunette swung the instrument and wiping half of them out.

Eternal Sailor Moon finished and held up the sacred treasure as a white light emitted from it. A beam of light went through the portal and started shrinking it.

The meat ball blonde headed Senshi tried not tapping to the full recess of the gem as she didn't want to put her life on the line.

The portal started shrinking and the heartless gave a cry of surprise. Some tried to get out until a wave of water and lightning shocked them to submission.

Sailor Saturn created a large barrier around them so outside interference wouldn't happen.

The portal soon vanished from existence and the remaining heartless that were left looked surprisingly dumb struck.

Bringing down her hands Saturn supported her.

"Time to bring an end to this don't you think?" The blue-eyed woman mentioned.

Jupiter caught her drift and smiled. "I'll start it off!"

A bolt of lightning struck Eternal Jupiter's antenna as she started creating a bipedal dragon. "_**Supreme Thunder,**_" She sported a green color.

Drops of water splashed at her feet and spun around her frame. She sported a blue aura as she charged her attack. "_**Shine Aqua,**_"

"_**Illusion/Dragon!**_" They cried out their attacks at the same time as water surrounded the dragon and gave a roar of dominance.

The long dragon jetted to the air and shattered, creating a hail of water electrical blast to destroy the remaining heartless.

_**(Song ends)**_

Sailor Moon smiled. "That takes care of those things. I guess I finally beat those guys!" She felt proud of the accomplishment!

"Only not in the game, it doesn't count Sailor Moon…" Jupiter said dropping her head at her friend.

This got a laugh out of Moon while Saturn and Mercury sighed in exasperation.

"Let's go, Mina needs us!" Jupiter stated and flew to the mansion.

The Eternal's got serious and followed behind her.

Eternal Sailor Moon had a feeling something was wrong. _I hope we can make it!_

However her words were futile as the event had already happened.

* * *

**Malachite's mansion **

**(**_**Begin Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Vergil's theme)**_

Eternal Sailor Mars glided around the area trying to avoid Roa's attacks as he wielded his lance like a pro.

Sprinting and making a leap he went for a diagonal slash as she moved away from it. He wasn't giving her an opportunity to utilize her magic which put her at a disadvantage. Normally she would have gone for it but with his sudden burst of speed and cunning she couldn't get one out!

Roa stabbed the ground and various blades jutted from the floor that forced her to the ground. "I can't have you continue to avoid my love Sailor Mars," He flirted as he gave a spin of his lance.

She grimaced at his failed attempt. "Gross, are you trying to flirt with me? What about your love for Mina?" Mars didn't want to bring that up but he flirting with her was just wrong in her book.

Smiling he answered her inquiry. "I do but I am a mirage of Malachite as well. I am not him as I have my own personality and I find you extravagant!"

He took this moment to launch a projectile at her which she stopped with a flame arrow to intercept it! It caused an explosion which knocked her back and sliding on the ground.

Roa soon appeared out of the smoke slammed the blade to the side of her face. She looked spooked for a moment as he had caught her by surprise.

Leering at her pretty face he brought his face next to her and licked her cheek seductively.

"You have a unique taste; I wonder what else I could to that body of yours?" Mars cringed at what he did. Freeing her hand she unleashed a flamethrower attack but he had jumped away from her.

Getting her she wiped her cheek. "Arrogant dick, before this is done I'm flaying you alive!"

Throwing out a hand several balls of fire launched at him but he smacked some away and dodged to her annoyance.

Swinging his weapon a gust of wind blew towards forcing the red skirted Eternal to jump away. She glided towards him going for a punch but he blocked it with a knee and swung a leg at her. Being pushed back Mars conjured a snake of fire to strike against him.

He created a barrier nullifying her attack and extended the pole at her hitting her stomach. Being knocked down she coughed.

_I'm not much of a physical fighter like Makoto or Haruka. I'm going to have to rely on what I do best…_

Pressing her fingers together a small spark appeared and held up her hands. She than started spinning around as the small flame spun around gaining in force before flinging up her arms and it shot right at him.

Eyes widening at her attack he dodged the fire stream as it hit the back of a wall…or so he though.

She moved her hand and controlled the flame and it started chasing him. Showing a frustrated look he pushed out his hand and a barrier blocked her intense flames.

Not giving in she tried focusing by making the flame shrink. The fire became a thin line and started piercing through his shield burning a hole in his shoulder.

Gripping his injured shoulder-blade he stabbed his lance to the ground once again and blades jetted from the ground charging at her!

_**(Theme ends)**_

Noticing she had only enough energy reserves for a couple more attacks she decided to do something different.

_**(Project X Zone OST track; Brave New World starts!)**_

Taking out a couple of paper talismans she muttered the Shinto chant quickly, focusing her Senshi and latent spiritual energies together and tossed them forward.

Roa's sword attacked stopped abruptly as a protective field surrounded it. He wondered what she was up too. Seeing that she couldn't maintain it he concentrated and more blades formed while some got larger trying to break her shield.

Knowing she had to go for it she clapped her hands together and did the hand seal for cow, rabbit , tiger, snake, horse and ram she enveloped her paper talismans and it took the form of a bird of prey which was ten feet tall and five feet in length.

The flame bird screeched and crashed to his sword attack, destroying it. It continued toward him and enveloped his body!

Roa screamed in agony as he felt the fire burn his skin and half of his face! After the heat subsided his clothes burnt along with his hair being at the roots.

Holding his hand to his face he had a mad expression. "YOU BURNED MY FACE, YOU WHORE!"

Eternal Sailor Mars didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him as her lips curved in a smile. "It couldn't have happened to a better man," She then had a fire bow and arrow waiting. "You toyed with my friend's heart and tried to have me? I don't condone heinous actions! By my hand, I will see you vanquished shade!"

The blue haired man only laughed at her as his face showed; blood dripped with his skin being burned to the nub. "I won't fall easily!"

He started charging at her, his frame of mind broken and not caring what happens.

Sailor Mars knocked her arrow and waited. Her planetary sign shined brilliantly and her wings changed to a red, energy like aura. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_" She fired.

The arrow went through his chest and through his heart! He gasped in shock at what happened. Looking down he saw a dark substance escape his now deteriorating body.

Giving him a cold glare she lowered her hands. "No sequel for you, bastard…"

Roa gave a final moan and vanished from existence.

_**(Theme ends)**_

The raven haired teen looked behind her to see Eternal Moon, Saturn, Jupiter and Mercury as they saw nothing left of Malachite's other personae.

"You took care of him without any back up?" Moon asked astonished. "Times really are changing if you guys are defeating enemies."

She only flicked her friend's forehead. "Let's go, I sense something has already happened to Minako!"

With that the four Senshi rushed to the main chamber where battles were getting under way.

* * *

**Main Chamber**

The main fight was going on now as Eternal Sailor Venus (whose attire was dark in color and had light brown hair) charged at Axis Healer and swung her heart chain.

The robe clad teen avoided the chain strikes but Venus created more chains to attack her! Continuing dodging Healer couldn't bring herself to harm Venus.

_I didn't think it would be this hard! _

Dark Venus created orbs of dark light and threw them at her. The balls landed on the ground creating mini explosions sending Healer back and landing on her back.

_What can I do? How can I get through to her?_ The green-eyed Senshi wondered getting up.

Knowing she had no choice she activated her _**Aura Sword**_ and stabbed the floor. Green colored spikes jetted toward her but with a precision she cleaved the attack with her chain!

Healer cupped her hands and readied her next attack. "_**Star Sensitive Inferno!**_"

Counterattacking Dark Venus blew a kiss and a heart-shaped blast intercepted. "_**Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

It caused an explosion as the energies cancelled each other.

Laughing like an imp The light brown-haired teen smiled with malice. "Oh, what's the matter? Your heart's breaking for me?" She gave a fake sob. "I feel exactly what you are feeling and it's gratifying knowing how I casted you to despair Yaten-kun!"

Healer wondered why she continued adding a suffix to her name. Could it be that she wasn't completely taken over?

"I won't fight you Venus," Healer called out to her. "There is something I have to tell you!"

Venus narrowed her eyes and aimed a thin beam towards her! Healer moved as the laser made a hole. "No, you have nothing to say that I want to here! You lied to me! You weren't there for me when I needed it, Malachite was and I will make his dreams and mine a reality!"

"Stop being a spoiled child," She yelled. "You are letting you emotions run wild! If you really are empathetic then read his emotions fully!"

The fallen Senshi looked at Malachite, who was fighting off Sailor Pluto and scoffed. "There is no reason for me to do that! He is my only reason I can move forward!"

"He is not, he's deluded you to thinking that you can have an easy way to move towards your dreams and force people to suffer for all the pain that's happened to you! You aren't the only one who has doubt!" The silver-haired Senshi tried arguing.

Dark Venus sneered at her and brought out her hands. Chains wrapped around Healer's arms, legs and torso. Healer tried moving but couldn't.

Bringing her closer Venus gave an insidious smile. "Since he's awakened these powers why don't I show you first hand on what they can do?"

She then placed her hands on Healers head and a dark glow emanated from them. Healer didn't know what was happening at first but then it felt like a dam broke in her head.

She felt agony and pain; people screaming in her head and feeling all the negative emotions.

Healer screamed as tears fell out of her eyes. "That's right, _feel them_," Venus said. "I am focusing all the people's held back emotions in this vicinity to you. You feel like you are going to break in two don't you?"

The Kinmoku Senshi tried holding back a sob but couldn't. "Minako stop it! Please!"

The cry went on deaf ears. "This is what I can do! With this power I can change it to my making. I won't need help from anyone for I can make the world I as I see fit!"

Healer looked at Venus. _I'm not giving up on her! I know she's in pain but is avoiding it somehow? _She then noticed the necklace she wore. _Is that what's keeping her in check?_

* * *

The former genral of Mamoru's court was happy! With activating Venus' powers to their fullest he had been able to retrieve the rest of his soul and he was loving every minute of it!

_Now I can go about my revenge against these Senshi and that brat!_ He alluded once again!

Malachite floated in the air with his book and altered the space of gravity around Eternal Sailor Pluto. The focused gravity destroyed parts of the vicinity but Pluto glided away before it hit her.

Pointing her staff she fired a purple orb at him which he blocked with a shield and unleashed magical blasts at her.

Trying to dodge Eternal Sailor Pluto tried getting close to him but he created a wind tempest to blow her to the wall.

Grunting in pain she got up. "It's hard to fathom that you are a challenge this time around Malachite!" She spoke to him leveling her staff at him.

The green haired man laughed. "Like I said I'm not the same person. I was birthed from the love I have for Venus and with it I will rule the world!" He went for another magical blast until Pluto created a barrier protecting her.

"You are foolish if you think taping into powers you don't grasp is a good thing! She is not ready, none of us are. You must reverse the process!" She expanded the field and destroyed his attack.

Combining the two joints of her staff she threw it and it caused a small twister. Seeing the tempest Malachite made a shield around it and shrinking it to a minor gust of wind.

Taking the advantage she glided up and smacked his head with her Garnet Key staff and landed a blow to his stomach with a kick. Then slamming the top of her staff to his midsection was engulfed in energy and sent hurtling back.

Grunting he sent an invisible force to back-handed her and a gravitational force knocked her hard on the ground! Panting in pain Pluto looked at him stiffly.

"I won't do such a thing. I have control of her because she wears my present!" He alluded to the orange stone necklace. "With it on she can't tell what I'm really feeling and can tell her anything and she will do it!"

Pluto noticed Healer in a dire situation as she was screaming. _No, if she keeps this up there is a possibility she will have a back lash. She is not ready for that burden of being an empath._

Malachite summoned a sword to his hand and looked ready to decapitate the Senshi.

"I'd like to talk but it seems your time is up, Pluto!"

Before he could lower the blade he felt someone knock him back with a kick. With the gravitation force gone she saw Kawasari lower her leg. Pluto then saw Luca help her up.

She had a surprised look as the two demon siblings helped her.

"Luca…you saved me?" She whispered.

Kawasari looked annoyed. "Hey, I'm the one to land a blow to the Scotch drinking bastard! You better show some praise for me!"

The garnet-eyed woman smiled gratefully at the purple haired fox and then at Luca.

"I convinced her to help you guys, Pluto," he said. "It took a while however."

The fox teen's ears perked as she heard Malachite get up. "Don't think things have changed! Once this is done I'll wash my hands clean of this!"

Eternal Sailor Pluto understood. There was much that still wasn't resolved as of yet but now they had a common enemy to defeat.

The spiky brown-haired boy saw Healer and looked ready to intervene.

"Go help Healer, Luca." The wise Senshi stated. "Try to get that necklace off of her!"

He nodded and looked at Kawasari. "You already made up your mind, no need to ask for my permission! Move your skinny ass!"

Luca had an amused smile on his face as he thought what changed her attitude. Normally she would be protective of him but now she was being aggressive.

_Being locked up changes people I guess?_ He then sprinted to the other side of the hall.

Malachite had a dark glow appear over his body. "Tch, looks like you two children betrayed me? I should have squeezed the life out of you a long time ago!"

"You shouldn't have any regrets in life surfer boy!" She snapped. "I'll make you suffer for what you did to me!"

Using her illusionary powers she created three copies of herself and they charged at him. Using superior speed they were on him in a matter of moments.

They attacked with punches and kicks as he tried blocking and dodging but they were better with fighting. His disadvantage was he relied on his spells.

One punched him in the face while another aimed a palm strike to his stomach. The last image nearly broke his jaw as she went for a raising kick.

The blow left him immobilized. The three Kawasari's focused their energy as he was trapped in a spherical barrier and energy went into it damaging him.

Pluto took her chance and raised her time staff in the air. A transparent door came to being and opened unleashing a tide of energy. "_**Temporal Resonance!**_"

The energy slammed against him and screamed. After the attacks died down it looked like he was dead.

Kawasari became one again and Pluto walked towards her once friend.

"I guess you've gotten better…" She muttered.

Pluto sweat dropped. That was her way of saying "thanks".

Just as they were going to head to Venus a blast knocked back the fox! Pluto looked to see Malachite fine!

"I'm glad I practiced doppelgänger magic when I had the chance!" His book wasn't with him as it was destroyed. The grimoire amplified his powers but he didn't need it to finish off his adversaries.

Eternal Pluto tried going for an attack but another gravity attack to stop her.

"Like I'm letting you get the better of me?" He cried. "I'll kill you and that fox bitch now!"

"_**Moon Tiara Magic!**_" A crescent disk slashed his back! Yelling in surprise he turned to see Eternal Sailor Moon, with Saturn and Jupiter!

"How did you get here!" He grunted in pain.

Saturn checked on Kawasari and started healing her.

Moon gave him a determined glare. "Didn't you know you had a back entrance?" She mentioned in a "matter of fact" tone.

His eyes widened. Crap he shouldn't have added anymore secret passages!

Jupiter helped up Pluto. "We were going to come through the front way but Mars figured we should go stealthy with this!"

After Saturn finished healing Kawasari, she muttered a "thanks".

Malachite tried getting up but Pluto pointed her staff at him!

"You won't do anything else!" She warned. Malachite tried going for a spell but then he felt a sharp object at his back and it was Saturn's weapon.

"I won't be deterred by you, not again!" He seethed. Of course using doppelgänger magic sapped him of all his energy, so he couldn't do anything.

They didn't pay him any attention as they went to stop Venus.

* * *

Dark Venus still tortured Healer until she saw a small figure come towards her! She recognized the boy as Luca and could tell what he was going to do.

Holding out her hand she unleashed her _**Crescent Beam Shower**_ at him. The dog boy saw it and easily maneuvered around her attack and slashed the chains binding Healer. As she began to fall he caught her and landed on the ground.

Venus sneered at him. "Don't think that some child like you is going to stop me!"

He gave her a look. "I wasn't planning on it! Since my powers are halved thanks to an annoying priestess I can only be a distraction!"

Not knowing what he meant she was going to fire another laser at him until mist covered the area. Knowing who it was Venus rolled her eyes. "Oh god, if it isn't the useless one of the group!"

Turning around she felt Mercury's frustration. "What's the matter Mercury-chan? Are you getting mad that out of all of us, you couldn't do anything remotely aggressive until your powers expanded to splashing some cold water against our enemies?"

She continued feeling her rising anger. "That's right Mercury, I can tell what you are feeling and I have to say I'm surprised. The innocent one has some pent-up aggression? How about I have you unleash it now!"

A fire arrow nicked the side of her cheek as the fog lifted. She saw Mars with Mercury tending to Healer and Luca glaring at her.

"You don't know when to keep that trap of yours' shut Venus!" Mars challenged. "Behave like a good girl!"

Venus wiped the trail of blood from her face. "And you don't know when to let up, Mars? You dare harm a fellow Senshi and friend?"

Preparing another arrow Mars was focused. "You are not a friend! At least not how you are attacking us and using those new-found powers to turn against us!"

Taken up the challenge she decided to go a different route. "What I'm just telling the truth! Do you want to know what I'm getting from you?" Venus smiled sweetly. "The anxiety at how you are acting; how you resorted to injuring poor little Luca and the evil growing inside you?"

Mars looked fragile for a moment before hardening her resolve. She couldn't let her get to her through psychological welfare; even if she was reading her emotions like a closed book. Mars then thought about how people found her ESP kind of annoying knowing that she could predict things at times.

_Talk about learning a lesson the hard way?_ She sardonically thought.

"Come now Mars-chan, don't hold it in. If you are going to turn to some tyrant that will burn the world just let it happen!" Venus goaded her on. "Once you embrace it, it's not that bad; a little mayhem in the east, some anarchy west, and an inferno to top it off!" She spoke as if they were planning on heading to prom.

It was true she had gotten worried about her mind-set. She wasn't sure why but she felt like it had something to do with what they found out. That's when Mars started fearing what she was capable of.

_What if I let whatever is driving turns me to someone I don't want to?_

As she was thinking that Venus smiled, floating closer to her and Mercury, the latter who was also feeling despondent and how weak she was.

_I don't contribute anything except for being a pessimist! I'm useless _ The Senshi of water thought depressed.

Venus was almost there. _One more push…_

That would have kept going until Luca unleashed a demonic fire to push back the twisted Senshi.

Grabbing the two Senshi he took them a couple of feet back.

Venus looked aggravated and was about to channel his emotions back at him until a powerful pink blast came which forced her to fly away from them!

Luca saw the Senshi with a now captive Malachite, being handled by Jupiter and Saturn.

Mars and Mercury got up and Luca turned to the raven haired teen. "What the hell is the matter with you? Get your shit together!"

This made the fiery Senshi mad. "What did you say brat?!"

"You heard me; don't let her get in your head like that! You guys beat me so don't lose just because she is your friend! Fight for her!" Luca cried.

For an instant she had a surprised look on her face along with Kawasari.

_He's never been this passionate before? Is it because he has a handle on his emotions now?_ The boy's sister wondered.

The purple eyed Senshi gave him a rueful smile and ruffled up his head (to his annoyance). "I must have looked bad if a brat like you had to get on my case!"

Luca scoffed as he removed her hand. "Just take care of her! Remember I can't do much since you are keeping my demonic powers in check!"

"Seriously get over that!" She argued back.

Various beams came charging at them then Saturn created a barrier!

"Sorry to interrupt but we have save our friend!" She said.

Moon and the others looked at Venus.

"I know what you are feeling! You can't hide anything from me!"

"Please don't be manipulated by Malachite anymore, Venus!" Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded. "We are here for you now!"

"You are here for me? Bah, get over yourself twit! I don't need anyone other than Malachite!"

She turned to her lover. "I will have him back! Give me back my Mal-chan!"

Just then her necklace broke unexpectedly, shocking her! Malachite looked surprised along with the others; no one had moved to start that tactic.

Eternal Sailor Pluto felt a fluctuation coming from the Senshi of Love. _Her powers have expanded, is that why the necklace broke? Now without it…_She didn't want to think of the consequences.

Venus then turned and felt what Malachite's real feelings. He had manipulated her to a certain extent and wanted her powers more than her.

Eyes widening at the truth and the events that happened with Yaten and her dreams changing her she snapped.

Her attire turned back to its normal light attire along with her hair turning back to blonde but that still didn't mean she was fine.

Feeling betrayed and the accumulation of having all emotions come to her from the people of Tokyo sent her off edge. In her fragile state she was only getting the negative feelings which sent to tail spinning.

_This tide is killing me! I feel what they are going through! There is nothing but hatred and perversity! Everything is a lie! _She screamed in her mind as she gripped her head painfully.

The others tried going to her but than a yellow flash of light and gust of wind knocked them back to the ground.

Her hair blowing up in the wind, her empathetic powers destroying more of the place caused a psychic backlash that Pluto, Mars and Saturn felt!

"What's happening to her?" Jupiter said holding Mercury who tried to prevent her from being blown back.

Eternal Saturn got a barrier around them so they wouldn't get pushed back farther.

"The energy that was kept in check by that pendant is destroyed!" Pluto cried over the blustering winds. "Without Malachite's influence it has caused a backlash effect! She can't control what she's feeling and it will cause the death of her and the rest of us if we don't find a way to stop her!"

Kawasari punched Malachite's face. "Bastard this is your fault! If you hadn't decided to have this complex we wouldn't be in this mess! Fix it!"

Mars was in line to strike him next until Moon held out her hands. "We don't have time for that. She's in pain! We have to go to her!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Luca cried as he held on to the nearest person, Sailor Mars.

"I will use my Silver Crystal!" She said as her brooch opened to show the sacred gem. "It's the only way to calm her down!"

Healer looked sad at what she was seeing. _Will her crystal be able to do anything? She's raging out of control!_

The walls shook at the amount of force that was coming from Venus as she couldn't handle everything anymore.

Looking at her friends she looked hatful at them. "I sense everything! We shouldn't be fighting for anything! The despair, hatred, there is no redemption for any of us!"

"What do you mean, Venus?" Saturn said maintaining the shield. "We are a race that causes a lot of turmoil but we also ones who can share happiness with each other! It might be hard but don't let the despair get to you!"

"So says the one who can destroy the world at any given moment!" She fired back. "We are ones who try to act noble and just but it's a false! Nothing is worth going through this! Betrayal, animosity, I will do us all a favor and end their miserable lives!"

"Can she really do that?!" Mars asked Pluto.

"Maybe but at the most she will kill herself in the process! She is not ready for this power. We all have potential to tap to are recesses of power based on are element. But not like this!" The dark-skinned woman said.

Sailor Venus wrapped her arms around her shoulders and was hearing a single voice. In her mind she saw the same person who wore her outfit.

_**Let it all go Venus! Succumb to what you have and let me take over!**_ The girl said. _**Let me have the mantle of Venus once you are gone!**_

Healer than saw an image of a girl floating over Venus' shoulder. _Who is that?_

Not wanting to see her suffer the Senshi looked ready to step out of the field.

"Wait, Star Healer, you can't go!" Pluto tried reasoning.

Healer shook her head. "I have to; I don't think resorting to using Sailor Moon's crystal will truly heal her only superficially!"

"What are you planning on doing that?" Kawasari asked with folded arms.

Healer looked at Venus. "The one thing I should have done." She looked to Saturn. "Make a breach for me so I can get through."

Sailor Saturn looked hesitant but with a look at Sailor Moon she relented.

The silver-haired warrior looked at her friends. "I won't fail!" She then looked to Mars. "I am going to take your advice!"

With a nod Mars smiled.

She went through the barrier and walked towards Venus.

Looking down Mars quipped. "You going to stay there brat," she asked Luca. "Cause your sister is right there?"

This got a blush from the puppy as he just glared at her. "Shut up! I'll stay where I want!"

Moon lowered the energy of her crystal. "I won't use it but if it looks like Healer can't do it, I will step in!"

With that they waited.

* * *

Healer walked through the devastation which was happening but didn't care. She didn't want to continue seeing the person she cared about in pain. Along with that figure hovering over her like a ghost!

Then she felt a small figure on her shoulders and looked. It was an image of a miniature Sailor Venus.

"What, who are you?" She blanched out seeing the tiny figure. "You are Sailor Venus?"

The girl only smiled. "I am here for moral support! Besides I am not Sailor Venus for I am someone different!"

Healer was skeptical until she saw that the miniature Senshi had green eyes instead light blue.

The figure placed her finger to her lips. "Not important who I am; all you need to know is I am here to help you! That figure you see was someone in the past he had the previous title of Venus as Setsuna-san mentioned. All you need to do is free her from that influence and I will let your feelings go to her. Just be honest!"

Hearing the tiny figure Healer thought on what she said. She had to be honest with her feelings. Thinking about all the time they spent with each other at the college before things got out of hand; she wanted those happy times again.

Taking a breath the Senshi was bathed in light and returned to being Yaten Kou, to the others surprise!

"Why did he return to his civilian form?" Jupiter cried.

"Not sure but hopefully whatever he is going to do works!" Mercury said as she scanned the area. "Space is becoming undone and won't hold any longer!"

Malachite looked angry! His plans were coming undone and he didn't want to lose Minako to that male turned Senshi!

He had no energy left as he waited.

* * *

**(_Sailor Moon The power of love starts)_**

Sailor Venus saw a figure come towards her. "Yaten-kun…?"

He only gave her a smile. "Hey Minako-chan! It's been a while hasn't it?"

Thinking about that made her angry. "Get away from me! You have already done enough damage!"

He only gave her a dubious look. "Damage? You look like the one to be doing the damage around here! That's something; a Senshi bent on destroying the world?"

"Don't joke at a time like this I mean it!" She seethed. "You don't know what I'm feeling at this moment. It's too much to bear! You betrayed me, Malachite, what do I have to believe in?!"

She sent a wave of anger at him which pushed him back but he got back up and walked towards her once again. "What you can believe in Minako, is the most important thing; yourself"

The blonde looked surprised.

"Minako, why did you give up on yourself? Because things weren't going your way? Because you think nothing was going to get accomplished if no one was there? Get over it!" he yelled at her.

This wasn't something she wanted to hear. "Don't you dare start mouthing off to me on what I need to do?"

"It's something you need to hear! You are not one to dwell on negative things that are what I learned with being with you! You aren't this hard person that decides to end things. You persevered through the pain. That's what it means to grow up Minako!"

"You don't know anything! I couldn't even make my dream a reality!"

"So you decide to act out on these feelings? Someone like you should take the high road and continue going down the path you believe! The first order is to stop doubting yourself and believe! It's hard to do and it's fine to go to depression but don't let it consume you as it is now!"

Yaten stood firm at what he was saying and Venus could feel that.

The figure behind her looked angry. _**Don't let him deceive you! He broke your heart! Let you astray with the feelings you have for him!**_

The tiny figure looked concerned. "You must hurry! She can't handle the strain!"

With a nod he continued. "Minako, I know I wasn't honest with you to begin with why I was here! Granted I didn't want you involved in all this because seeing you get hurt doesn't sit well with me!"

He held a hand to his chest. "You are lazy, a ditz at times and prone to being selfish with what you want but I see you make people smile with your carefree attitude and I've seen you shine when you sing! I know you sing when you are alone! That means you haven't given up on yourself! You just let the negative get the best of you!"

Venus calmed down as she went through her own emotions.

"You aren't just a destined warrior to protect Sailor Moon or a potential goddess spreading and feeling the good and bad of humanity!" He smiled serenely at her. "You are just the same old Minako Aino; chaser of idols!"

This got a chuckle from her.

The small figure smiled. "It's working, one more push!"

He nodded. "Minako, I know you've had some hesitation with your feelings for me and I for you but just know that I honestly fell in love with you. I' not sure where this will lead us but now I can say I do love you!"

The aura around Sailor Venus subsided as she looked at him with tears. The figure couldn't believe her ears at the amount of drivel going on.

_**No, hate him, succumb to your raging emotions and let me take the mantle of Venus!**_ She cried angrily.

The tiny figure smiled at this. "The time for you and the rest are over, return to once you came!"

The female image glared hatefully. _**Know this, we will return along with getting rid of those miserable demons and Alderic! You know it is a matter of time!**_

The demonic image screamed and vanished. Her dark influence was gone.

Yaten walked towards Venus and held her hands. "I think it's time to stop raging like a woman scorned, don't you think?"

He then kissed her on the lips which she returned. Her planetary sign became normal and all the emotions she was feeling subsided. Her empathetic abilities were sealed once again.

Sailor Saturn lowered her shield at seeing what happened and the others were happy, except for Malachite. Kawasari and Luca looked relived at surviving this ordeal.

After the kiss Venus gave a small smile. "Thank you, Yaten-kun!" she whispered. "I was acting like a brat and needed that. You were always there for me!"

He gave her a wink. "Always, Mina-chan!"

The small Senshi figured smiled at Yaten as he wondered who she was. As if reading his mind the small Senshi floated and looked at them with happiness.

He noted that only he could see the little fairy like Senshi. Knowing it would be weird he tried speaking through his head, which worked and asked who she was.

This made her giggle. "Let's just say I have always watched out for her while others do the same thing for the rest of the daughters of the planets" She began as she started floating away. "I went by another name once, Aphrodite!"

Then the small incarnation of Love vanished back to her plane of existence. Yaten looked surprised but soon smiled. He only saw the figure and was happy she helped him when she did.

With a pop she came back to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Think of it as a present!" and she vanished once again.

Looking perplexed he noticed that Venus walked ahead without her noticing his behavior and caught up. What could that present be?

* * *

The Senshi, Kawasari , and Luca saw Venus and Yaten coming back to them and the blonde had her sights on Malachite.

Sailor Moon looked ready to go to Venus but Mars placed a hand on her shoulder.

The moon bunny got the message and waited.

Malachite, whose plans had fallen at the seams, looked ready to battle Yaten and the Senshi. He wanted his dream realized.

Sailor Venus bended close to him "Malachite, I think this needs to end!"

"What do you mean, I have only just begun!" He argued. "You had your hidden powers at your fingertips; why did you give them up? With my powers you could have controlled them and we could have ruled them!"

The blonde shook her head. "That's what you wanted, not me. I know who you are…."

This made Malachite lower his head. "I love you just as much as that boy, more so!" He yelled. "I would have given you everything! We shared a love in the distant past, why not embrace it now just like Endymion and Serenity?"

Sailor Venus looked to her friend and Moon Princess and looked back at him. "Their love is something built upon a destiny that is bigger than all of us. They will start a chain of events that will decide our fates as well. But Malachite…"

She placed a hand over his cheek. "Our love was a juvenile infatuation. I know you love me but love without limit is a dangerous thing; as we have all experienced. I have a lot to answer for but I will make this right starting with you."

Malachite looked angry at her for a moment before she kissed him. Her Venus' sign could be seen. "Return whole once again, Malachite and find happiness…" She said as she finished kissing him.

His body started fading. "I loved you, you know," he whispered out. "With all my predator's heart..."

"I know…" She whispered back.

Before he faded away he thought about how everything went array with his plans. _If I could I would at least get my revenge on that brat Ken!_

With those last words he faded away.

**(_Song ends)_**

* * *

Sora: Whoa after all that it looks like things have back to normal!

Kairi: Not everything is the same Sora as Venus feels guilty at what happened. Can she find it within herself to forgive at what she did to her friends as well?

Sora: I have no doubt that the Senshi will not hold it against her. Along with what was up with that entity that was around Venus. Could this be another prologue to what happened in Kawasari and Luca's past?

Kairi: With Malachite gone what answers will they all discover? Will we find out more in the last chapter?

Sora: Not sure, given that the author is trying to not to give a lot away but stay turned to the next and last chapter to this story!

Kairi: This is reminding me of the time you turned to a heartless for my sake and I brought you back. I hope Venus and Yaten find some happiness.

Sora: Well that's a matter of faith as they say. Along with I'm happy you did that for me Kairi!

Kairi: *Blushes* oh Sora! I guess it's time to head out?

Sora: Yeah, later readers!

* * *

**This chapter ends! **

**So I think this was pretty rushed but I think it turned out all right. Heartless have stopped coming to that world, some fights and a confession from Yaten.**

**About those emphatic powers; I'm kind of getting that idea from Charmed so I'm going about that route. I also did a bit** **of this for Senshi Continuum when I had Minako free Cloud. It's recycled but it works!**

**Malachite is gone but now what does the future hold for the Senshi? With another possibility of an enemy growing will they discover more of the truth about Alderic and his kids and how they are linked to the Senshi of the past?**

**That is a work in progress! **

**I got the mini-Sailor Venus from the manga of Sailor Moon; they are power guardians. Only Aphrodite used it as an image to represent Venus. You could say she's her great-grandmother or something since I alluded to them being connected to the Greek gods or something close to that!**

**What was the present that Mini-Venus gave to Yaten? I'll leave it up to your interpretation!**

**Next chapter is the last so get ready for it! However with this chapter I am going to give it a break along with my other stories to concentrate of Senshi Continuum. **

**I have to work on those chapters so I can finish that arc so that is my priority. If I find time I'll work on the last chapter of this and maybe with another story but no promises.**

**Thank you to anyone reading this story, it means a lot!**

**Please review!**

**Hopefully it won't be long to finish but until then peace!**


	12. And with that

**Disclaimer: You know the same story about I don't own any characters that appear in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns them. I however take credit for the OC that appear! Along with anything else referenced belong to their respective authors as well!**

**Raise the roof (or something) this is the last chapter for Minako's Happiness of Heart! This story that came of an idea has exploded to something more! **

**What will the future hold for Mina? Will all the answers be answered? Will I make Yaten and Mina a couple?**

**Read and find out!**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_**And with that…**_

Sailor Venus had watched Malachite vanished. It was after the battle where she almost killed herself and brought about many people's deaths if not for Yaten, a secret mini-goddess appearing and the Senshi for stopping Mal's plans.

The blonde Senshi casted a glance at her friends; she felt horrible at what she was about to do!

_I let myself get manipulated by a former enemy who I learned I had once shared a brief romance with, how can I ever forgive myself?_

Moon and Yaten (who had returned to his human form to snap Mina out of it) were in the forefront with Mars, and Mercury being next, than Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto and finally the demon siblings, the fox, Kawasari and the dog, Luca.

Venus couldn't keep the look of surprise at seeing Kawasari with them and the child as she wondered why they didn't skedaddle when they had the chance.

Thinking about those two she had also felt their emotions during the time when her powers were active and felt nothing but anger and sorrow going through them.

_They had a horrid life back then, dealing with these Senshi that used our name along with being half-demons as well?_ Venus thought as she looked at Luca.

The dog boy's face still looked solemn but he was happy that he could help her out. He came to his own conclusion about the Senshi and didn't hate them as he thought he did.

Looking at his sister however she still looked annoyed.

Kawasari had a frown on her face looking at Sailor Venus who caused all this to happen. The purple long-haired fox still viewed the Senshi as a nuisance and wouldn't be friends with them but she could set aside her issues for the moment since she had finally gotten some licks against Malachite.

_I hope that bastard's soul gets tormented! _She griped in her head.

Sailor Venus was still at a loss for words. She tried forming a sentence but it came short until Eternal Sailor Moon held her hands gently.

"Minako-chan, I'm happy you are back to yourself!" She then threw her arms around her. "We were worried for you and thought you wouldn't be coming back!

It took a second for things to link up until she wrapped her arms around her friend as well. "I'm sorry; I didn't know all this would happen because of my weakness!"

"What do you mean by that, Venus?" Mercury asked concerned.

Jupiter chimed in. "You had no clue that Malachite would come back and brainwash you!"

Sailor Venus shook her head. "Even if that were the case, those feelings came from a real place, they weren't just put there as a convenience!" She spoke. "My dreams not being realized, the frustration I felt of everyone accomplishing their dreams and hopes; I doubted our friendship and for what, so I could be worshipped as some goddess with no moral boundaries!"

It took a couple of moments for her to calm down. Sailor Mars spoke next.

"Minako-chan, those emotions doesn't make you some horrible monster, it makes you human." The raven-haired kindly stated. "Life is hard and it's never easy. I'm not saying everything will be fine and dandy since as we all know life sucks sometimes, even for ones whose life is perfect. We are here for you Venus, even if we are apart."

She sported a smile at Venus who returned it. Knowing she was on a roll with this she flicked the blonde's forehead with a finger which got a yelp from her.

"That is for teaming up with Malachite! Let's not have a repeat of that all right?"

Venus nodded as the others gave her encouragement and didn't hold ill will towards what happened.

Looking around the desolate place Pluto seemed to be in thought. _During that process I could have sworn I saw a dark image of someone around Venus…it looks like Alderic won't be the only one we have to contend with!_

"It is time we got back to civilization guys!" Eternal Sailor Moon said brightly. "We have a couple more days left of Golden week and I want to end it on a good note!"

The others agreed as they left the mansion. Luca waited behind with Kawasari who had confronted Pluto.

The two stared down at each other for a moment before the fox-eared girl put out her hand.

Sailor Pluto raised a quizzical eye brow at that.

"Like I said I won't be friends with you guys but I can put a kind of truce between us!" She stated gruffly. "I don't support my father's views in how he manipulated us by giving Malachite our hearts! I'm in this for me along with…" she gave a glance to Luca. "I owe you for letting my brother experience true emotions other than ones of apathy."

The red-eyed woman took her hand and shook it. Even though it didn't change anything it was a small step.

Luca approached the two and gave a genuine smile to Pluto. "I'm glad I get to speak with you like this Pluto. I hope we can talk again!"

Kawasari's eyes widened. "Within reason, I don't want you hanging out with them constantly, besides we need to figure out what we will do in this time!"

"Hmmm well I thought I should go to school!" Luca offered.

"You want to go to school? You are a demon who far surpasses the feeble humans!" Kawasari argued.

Luca shook his head. "I think I need to learn some things so I'm not introverted. It will also give me a reason to control my powers if I have limitations and not let actions dictate my choices!"

"It is one way for him to know he can't do what he wants, I think you should support that Kawasari," Pluto replied.

Kawasari scoffed. "Tch, fine but we need documents and stuff and a name to show that we aren't some out of time demons and you have to stay in human disguise!"

"I can make the proper arrangements in a couple of days," Sailor Pluto chimed in. "I will just need a last name to call you two…"

Making a face Kawasari sighed. "I can think of one,' Habara' will be our last name!"

Luca looked confused for a moment at their designated last name.

"I am using some words of that place you like, you know with all those merchandise you like to buy?"

That got a smile on his face. "Akihabara?!"

She waved a hand. "Yeah, it's a new start for us and we are living in a new time period so we should adapt to the human ways of living, it is part of our heritage."

"Just know after this I want nothing to do with you personally, but if Luca wants to he can come visit you, I won't stop him." Kawasari crossed her arms as she said this.

Pluto had a look of surprise but she did smile. "That is all right with me…"

* * *

A couple of days later after the battle Minako and the rest of the Senshi had hung out and doing lots of things; shopping, playing around, looking at hot guys (Yaten wasn't amused) and catching up on stuff.

They had all stayed at Setsuna's condo until the end of the week. The blue-eyed girl saw Artemis and immediately apologized for her actions but he brushed it off and licked her face. He was happy knowing she was fine and back to normal.

It was Saturday afternoon and the others had decided to do some personal time; Makoto, Usagi and Yaten went to an arcade to play the latest games while Ami went to the library to refresh her memory with some stuff for a test while Rei went to see how her grandfather and Yuuchiro were doing.

Setsuna had been absent for a couple of days getting Kawasari and Luca settled in their new lives as a family.

Minako was happy to have the place to her since it gave her time to think. She hasn't had any episodes with her latent empathy powers coming awake and was fine with that.

She had begun remembering that dream she had for an instant when Mal first entered her dreams.

It felt like a fog being lifted and she could see it clearly, Malachite appearing after that, influencing her, making her question everything she believed in however he had been kind at times. Even if he was bad he did at least love her.

Her thoughts soon went to the one she saw in the beginning and didn't even know that teenagers name but felt relief that he interfered when he did. Even if it was something little it had an impact on how everything went about.

_Whoever he was I hope he knows I'm grateful to him. Thanks.._

Chuckling she then thought about what she wanted with her life; to sing. She could admit that she dropped the ball and it would get hard however through her friends she realized that she had to keep going for what she wanted.

Her thoughts soon moved to Yaten Kou; it had been a while since he arrived and he had completed his mission but what now? Would he go back to Kinmoku and continue his mission?

Placing a hand against her chest she felt sad about him leaving. Even if it was a pretense, she didn't want him to go! She wanted to continue seeing him and go to school!

_He was always in my heart; even after all this time. I don't care that he has a different persona, I fell in love with Yaten and that's all that matters to me!_

Getting up from her temporary bed she saw Artemis asleep and she petted his head.

She then wrote a note for him to meet her somewhere.

Leaving the place it was the afternoon going on dusk as she headed to a club.

* * *

Setsuna was finishing up the procedure with Kawasari and Luca as they were at Malachite's mansion which would be their house.

The half-bred demons were lucky that Setsuna dabbled in the legal stuff, given that she's lived for over millennia she needed something to occupy her time when she stepped out of the time gates from time to time.

Handing a legal document for Kawasari to sign she spoke. "This will have your current age, birth date and a set amount of money to your account. I am amazed you had all his account information?"

Kawasari smirked as she signed the parchment. "It's not like he cared about any of this stuff and I needed new clothes so I just memorized the card number!"

The brown spiky haired boy only sighed. "Good thing he's dead or you could have been sued!"

"Bah, like I care, he wouldn't have found out. However he is loaded, we have enough to live off for a while but I will be getting a job so we don't let this go to our heads!"

Handing her the document Setsuna looked it over, making sure there were no loopholes or anything. "That is a good action to take."

Kawasari flipped her hair in an arrogant fashion. "I don't need you agreeing with me. All I want is to live my life without any influence from our father!"

Brining that up Luca looked concerned. "He won't give up you know? He has something planned. He already brought back Areno!"

The fox tailed girl frowned. "That's true; he did get our hearts back to us. For a while I have sensed our oldest sibling, Aria!"

Luca looked scared. He was learning to control the facial features on his face. He kind of missed having a bored look on his face. "She's out?!"

Setsuna had also been sensing an odd power. "It seems he is gathering your siblings. This doesn't boat well for us!"

"Aria is the oldest out of all of us, I just wonder if he will revive the other four?" Luca spoke.

Kawasari didn't say anything as she was dreading the worst.

The mature woman decided put their minds at ease. "I have seen he won't be active for a while so we will have a time of peace,"

This made Luca happy. He didn't want to worry about his father bothering them. He needed to think about his entrance exams along with getting back those figurines from that kid!

"He brought back Malachite for something? Was it because father wants you Senshi to activate your latent powers?" Kawasari asked.

Setsuna didn't speak at first as she gathered the papers and placed them in a suit case. "Even I don't know what he is planning but we Senshi will be there to stop him!"

"You do that but don't expect me or Luca to get involved!" She said.

Setsuna understood.

Luca then asked a question. "I wonder though, if Malachite had reclaimed all of his soul for a moment when Minako had her potential unlocked what happened to him afterword? I know he's dead but…"

The Senshi of time thought for a moment and brought out her Time staff. A glow radiated from the treasure on top of the stick and showed a projection of a certain place in Japan.

"During my downtime when not helping you I have looked at a different time period. It is a world where I have a counterpart and contacted her through telepathy, since we are the same person."

She then brought up some teenagers with Digimon.

"This world is designated "Accel', home to a reality where digital monsters and various other warriors wander about. I became curious when a teenager named Kensuke Rainer, briefly connected our world to his during a dream drop. Minako and Malachite briefly experienced that phenomenon before the rift closed."

Luca's eyes brightened up. "That dude is a digi destined, from that anime I heard about?!"

Kawasari only scoffed. "God, a universe where digimon are real; is there a hulk or something there too?"

Setsuna sweat dropped briefly. _I won't say anything. From what Accel-Pluto mentioned Haruka was still pissed about that before she and Michiru ended up with SHIELD_!

She continued with the commentary. "He is the digi destined of unity; he will unify three worlds linked to each other by fate. He is a brash young man and not known for holding any punches. Apparently he has more than one partner and is now on a mission to save someone important."

The fox eared girl looked bored. "Why bring this up?"

"I'm getting to that; a man known as Greil, has started a war against him and has made these abominations known as Bio-strikers. He has joined Malachite with a digimon."

She then showed a picture of Malachite in a different form of that of a bug with big claws and barely saw his face.

"He has not found peace that Minako had hoped for and I for one will not tell her," Setsuna's face took on a dark look. "That fate suits him best for being a monster to her he has turned into one!"

Luca and Kawasari also didn't feel anything for their former employer.

The boy got curious. "Does this Ken wait on the side lines and let his digimon battle?"

Setsuna shook her head. "At first he did but he got some upgrade where he turns to a legendary 'Ascendant', a myth turned reality for the three universes connected."

She showed a random scene with said boy in his Ascendant form (that looked like a Gundam) and slicing up some of his enemies.

"That is so cool! Ken is a Gundam!" Luca cried excitedly!

Kawasari became more amazed by how ruthless he was being as she saw him kick some bird man in the crotch. _I hope I never meet this dude, I get the feeling he'd kill me with no regret…._This made her decided that it's not always best to piss off certain people.

Then she had a thought. "Malachite has been dead for a couple of days now, how is he in that place?"

"The flow of time is different in that universe so even if we saw Malachite 'die' here, he was revived a while ago there."

Setsuna also observed a random past battle. _He is unique, my Accel version is correct. Again, I hope this boy completes whatever destiny is in stored for him…I might as well warn my Uranus and Neptune not to be as judgmental as their counterparts. I don't want to see them jailed!_

She cut off the scene. "That is what is happening to Malachite. Along with no Luca, "She answered the boy's unheard question. "I cannot take you to that universe for I don't have those kinds of abilities. Along with not being able to step foot in that universe as a Pluto there. I only telepathically contacted her. There are rules we have to follow."

Luca dropped his head but still was impressed by what he saw. _An Ascendant huh?_

Then Setsuna checked her cell phone and it was a text from Minako.

"Interesting, Minako wants us to meet her at this club tonight?" Setsuna spoke.

Luca looked interested but Kawasari just scoffed.

"Come on, let's go!" Luca spoke like a kid physically his age!

Kawasari rolled her eyes. "Fine let's see what Barbie has in stored?"

Setsuna nodded and gathered her things. While going there she would file away all the documents and soon Luca and Kawasari would be settled.

* * *

At the club, Usagi was getting pumped at the atmosphere going around; people dancing to the beat. She was drinking an alcoholic beverage and her cheeks were flushed.

"WHOOO, feel that beat!" The moon bunny cried out.

Ami, Makoto, Yaten and a human Artemis (who saw the note) dropped their heads in embarrassment.

Hotaru looked amused as she drank some water while Rei had to drag in her friend from the dance floor.

"I can't believe you got drunk off of a sip!" Rei lectured. "And you wonder why Mamoru-san worries about you!"

Usagi hugged her. "Don't be angry Rei, come on dance with me!" She started throwing her hands in the air and waving like she just don't care!

Seeing this Rei put her hands down quick. "You are not doing that!"

"I think we can assume Usagi is embracing her inner party girl?" Yaten quipped as he drank a gin and tonic.

"It only a phase and Usagi-chan is responsibly from what I hear from Mamoru-san," Ami answered.

"Well it's been a rough couple of days for all of us; from discovering about a past before Queen Serenity's reign, to fighting off heartless!" Makoto answered.

Hotaru finished her water as she got up in the conversation. "It is amazing hearing about that. I don't think we have seen the last of this Alderic person since he is tied to our fate." _Along with that wolf demon named Areno…why did he offer me that warning to come help the others?_

"Whatever happens as long as you stick together nothing can stop you guys!" The handsome blonde stated. "Luna is happy that you girls got your Eternal forms and we will discuss everything that's happened on a later date but now I wonder why Minako wanted us here."

Everyone contemplated what he said. She did send them that text message unexpectedly. They thought she wanted to get some rest from what happened but she seemed to be doing fine.

"Maybe she is going to surprise a certain guy in our group!" Usagi chimed in as she looked at Yaten. "You did show your feelings for her Yaten-kun!"

The silver-haired teen coughed as he turned away. "That's not important!"

Makoto soon spotted Setsuna with Luca and Kawasari.

As soon as Usagi saw him she beamed straight at the poor dog boy and hugged him tight. "Ohhh, you are just the cutest thing!"

Luca still couldn't get the fact he could never escape her presence?! He's part demon so why did he end up like this every time?

"Ack, can't breathe!" He choked at as Makoto and Rei got Usagi under control.

Yaten walked to Kawasari who looked indifferent at him. They hadn't talked since she played him that one time.

"I'm amazed they let Luca in here?" He began.

Kawasari only rolled her eyes. "I had him change to his adult form, nothing serious!"

Yaten turned to see the pup still in the embrace of the bunny, even Ami had decided to pinch he's cheeks.

Sweat dropping he sighed. "I heard what's been happening, you won't be fighting us?"

The purple pony tailed girl scoffed. "I have no reason to fight, I only want to stay out of what my father is planning, even though I get the feeling I'll be up in it sooner or later." She eyed him with suspicion. "You seem calmer, are you together with Barbie yet?"

Yaten babbled out a response. "Look just because I said I liked her doesn't mean we are going steady or anything! Besides I haven't had a chance to talk things through with her…"

"I don't get why you are hesitating. You might be some alien but your life is finite, you won't live for 1000 years! Just talk with her!"

He became amazed that she was giving him advice.

She blushed as she turned away. "Get over it, it's not like I hate you!"

The green-eyed teen smiled. "My opinion of you has improved as well!"

Before anything could be said a DJ appeared. "Hey hope you guys are doing great! Now we have a special someone who would like to dedicate a song to someone in general! You might recognize her as the one who jammed out to Nami Tamaki's song Reason a couple of days ago! I'd like to introduce Minako Aino!"

The Senshi and two demons had a look of bewilderment on their faces at seeing her; she wore a simple white dress, pink choker and her patented red ribbon in her long Revlon hair was yellow.

Minako held a microphone in her hand. "Hello everyone, I'm Minako! I'm here to express my love and gratitude to a couple of my friends and someone special in mind as well! I hope you enjoy this song!"

Throwing a wink at the crowed the people applauded and cheered. Majority of the people here had indeed watched the Rainbow Bridge contest and enjoyed it! They wondered what she would sing.

_You can do this girl, just sing from the heart!_ She encouraged herself as she took a breath and began the song as she casted a look at her friends and Yaten.

_**(The World God Only Knows character song Kanon Love Call begins!)**_

"_I cannot see anything within the darkness_

_I have found it, a small light_

_I'll continue to walk without getting lost anymore_

_Reaching straight in front _

_I cannot hear anything within the illusion_

_I have found it, a small voice_

_I will sing, this melody_

_It will all spread across the sky"_

At this moment a pair of transparent wings appeared behind her that the Senshi along with Kawasari and Luca could see (to their surprise). A golden light also illuminated the area.

"_My heart is connected to yours_

_The warmth I want to feel right now_

_It fills the world with light _

_Wherever I go, I can feel it, the voice_

_My love call, to you "_

She smiled to her friends and continued with the next verse, the transparent wings still there.

_"I overflow with tears for my soul is lonely_

_I have found it, a small love_

_I will think of it, the song's image_

_It will echo wherever, I LOVE YOU"_

She thought about all that happened to her, letting her true feelings shine.

_"Even if I stumble because I'm exhausted_

_I don't need to look at the goal of this map-less road_

_I'll keep moving on, looking forward _

_I'll reach the place where you are" _

The glow around reached as she shined like a star.

_"My heart is connected to yours_

_The warmth I always want to feel_

_It fills the world with light _

_Wherever I go, I can feel it, the love_

_My love call (to you)"_

_**(Song ends)**_

She finished the song with a whisper and she got a lot of applause! The glow that surrounded her died down and the wings vanished but she was happy.

The Senshi could feel her sincere words coming from that song and it had a profound effect on them. Their hearts felt lighter in a sense.

"Minako did a good job with that song!" Ami complimented as she placed a hand to her chest. "I feel strangely happy!"

Artemis agreed with the genius. "It is peculiar but it's not bad. I wonder what it is?"

Setsuna had a thought. "It looks like her honest feelings tapped into the reservoir of her latent talents and brought about the feelings she was feeling the most; happiness."

"Do you think Mina-chan will be all right?" Usagi exuberantly asked as Minako had wanted to talk to Yaten alone.

Rei smirked. "I think she will manage!"

Kawasari and Luca were a little further from the group but they were also touched by her song. Even Kawasari couldn't say anything negative.

"Hey sis, that was a good performance!" He said giving a smile. "Those were her honest emotions and she didn't even need her Senshi abilities."

She agreed with her brother. "Well I guess she will be good competition when I decide to start-up my singing career as well!"

Luca only sighed. "I guess you have a rivalry with a Senshi?"

The purple haired teen smiled. "Hey I made a truce that I wouldn't fight them but nothing about doing something like this!"

"Whatever you say sis…" The boy placed his hands behind his head as he looked at Setsuna and smiled. She noticed this and smiled back. Rei noticed too and turned her head from him.

She would always think of him as a brat but she didn't dislike the kid and he felt the same way about him.

* * *

_**(Rozen Maiden Traumend Hikari no Rasenritsu (Spiral Melody of Light) starts)**_

Outside Minako had taken them to the roof of the club. The moon was high in the sky and the weather was warm with a trail of wind blowing.

Yaten had indeed enjoyed her performance. It resonated with his heart at the lyrics she was saying.

He didn't say anything to her as he became mesmerized by how strong she became. Yaten was about to say something until Minako had taken the first swing.

"I hope you enjoyed it Yaten-kun," She began as she faced his way. "That song was especially for you. It is my apology to you for what happened."

Yaten walked to her and looked at the scenery below them. "It was a beautiful song. You did wonderfully with it."

They didn't speak for a couple of moments.

"I've decided something, I'm going to continue going to school however I will be working on this dream of mine," She said.

"You are?"

She nodded. "I realized now I shouldn't have given up so easy. Life is hard but you can't let it bury you or you will become lost."

"That is true, I'm happy you found what you are looking for Mina; what makes you happy!" He smiled at her.

She grew quiet. "That does indeed bring me happiness; when I was singing for a moment I felt such exhilaration and peacefulness that I thought I would die from the happiness I was feeling. That's what I want. For everyone to find happiness in any situation even in the bad times I want my songs to reach them!"

The blonde leaned against his shoulder which he didn't move from.

"I do love you Yaten Kou!" She spoke the sacred words.

Yaten smiled. "I love you too."

She spoke again. "That is my feelings for you. I would want to start something with you but…"

The male casted an understanding smile. "You feel that after everything you have to rediscover more on what you want, right?"

Minako gave a brief nod. "As much as I want to, I think it would be bad for the both of us at this time. You can love someone however it doesn't mean you will ultimately end up together!"

"That is words of truth; I love you as well but don't want you rushing into anything serious just yet."

She held his hand. "I love you for who you are Yaten kou; all your persona and I love you at your being, please don't ever forget that!"

He brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up ever slightly. "Minako Aino; goddess of love; Senshi; I love you for who you are!"

"But for now," She muttered

"We must be apart," He uttered.

"Until we are both ready…" They said at the same time.

He kissed her on the lips and she returned the passion which he was giving.

The wind blew their hair as the kiss ended.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he hugged her. "There is no rush, take all the time you want."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to tell you that Yaten-kun. But even if that's tomorrow's problem, just kiss me for now, let's let the dream continue a while longer…"

And they did.

* * *

In America Michiru Kaioh aka Sailor Neptune had finished her performance in a Roman theater of _**Pachelbel's Canon **_and was relaxing in the outside pool of the residence that she and her girlfriend, Haruka Tenoh, who was Sailor Uranus, were staying in.

The sea-green woman wore a one piece blue swimsuit and wore a simple bracelet on her left wrist. Michiru enjoyed taking a swim at night, it was refreshing.

As she went for another lap a sandy blonde haired woman (who resembled a man) came outside with a bottle of red wine and was wearing a white shirt with khakis.

"Hey Michiru, come have some with me?" She called out as she stared pouring the wine.

Michiru heard and swam to the edge of the pool and got out. Water glistened off her body as if she were an ephemeral being.

Haruka smiled at her. "Looking beautiful as always Michiru…"

The mermaid smiled as she drank a cup slowly.

"I heard the performance you did was excellent as always," The blue-eyed woman appraised. "Pachelbel's Canon is a rather hard piece to do."

Finishing her cup she placed her green hair behind her ears. "It is indeed but I like the challenge."

She then looked at Haruka. "How was the driving circuit?"

The tomboy answered with a laugh. "Awesome, those Americans' know how to drive but I was able to get the win in the end!"

"As always that competitive spirit always finds a way to stick out its head!" She giggled like an aristocrat.

After speaking of other stuff Michiru relaxed in the pool as Haruka stuck her feet in the water.

"I hear that the girls had an interesting adventure while we were away." Haruka brought up.

Turning her head over Michiru listened.

"Hotaru contacted me with Setsuna and apparently something will be going down soon which we will need to get involved in."

"I wonder what it could be…" Michiru wondered as she summoned her Deep Aqua Mirror. "My talisman has been giving strange vibes. I fear darkness is descending upon us once again."

Haruka tightened her fist. "That means we will be seeing action shortly. Setsuna mentioned that she will be getting us updated with something that happened in the past. Along with the girls had awakened to their Eternal forms."

Michiru smiled. "I guess we need to get on the ball with this; we don't want them getting big heads!

"Hmmm you're right as usual."

The duo looked at the moon.

"I wonder what lies in store for us." Michiru whispered.

"We'll have to wait and see…" Haruka mentioned. "We can face this coming threat together."

The couple held each other while the night continued on.

* * *

The alchemist was in his own home as he known what happened to Malachite. He gave a wicked smile. "That fool accomplished more than I hoped for, now the other 8 need to gain access to the power of the gods…"

Images of the Senshi appeared on the wall. "That was the first key I needed. With my children I will take revenge on them along with those Senshi that bared their name in the past!"

He thought about the former Senshi that brought ruin to his home. "They are not gone for they will come back. I wonder who will win this race; them or me?"

The man snapped his fingers again and another image appeared with different figures. "I will not be beaten by shades of the past, I relish in facing all who oppose me."

Alderic then thought of his four children that were revived. "Aria and Areno will be no problem but Kawasari and Luca have already placed me aside, I'll have to rectify that problem soon. I will bring back my other children to make this an even fight."

He then started laughing. "Queen Serenity you should have destroyed me when you the chance presented itself; now my play will begin!"

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

The End…or is it?

* * *

Minako: Hey I hope you readers enjoyed this story! It's sad to announce that this is indeed, the last chapter!

Yaten: However that doesn't mean the actual story has ended as there are still unanswered questions!

Rei: Like about Alderic and his connection to us.

Ami: Along with these Dark Senshi.

Makoto: Plus the remaining four of Alderic's demon kids.

Hotaru: How will we all fare in the battles to come?

Setsuna: With enemies from the past and present it will be a lot to handle.

Luca: So this story is spawning a sequel! That means we all will be a part of it!

Kawasari: It will discuss what you have read and then some, who knows I might get involved with this as well?

Haruka: Hmph, demons actually getting the spotlight and only me and Michiru were seen in the last chapter? That's balanced!

Seiya: At least you got seen, me and Taiki didn't get a single scene!

Taiki: It is frustrating that Yaten got all the screen time.

Michiru: Now, now at least we had a scene; we will be a bigger asset in the next story. I think it's about time to wrap this up? Minako if you would be so kind?

Minako: Right Michiru-san, so stay tuned to the follow-up with this story titled _**Scions of a Broken Kingdom! **_ Sounds ominous don't you agree Yaten?

Yaten: It certainly does Mina-chan. We would like to thank everyone who's read this story and we will see you again down the line!

Minako: Not sure when but don't be surprised when it happens!

The entire cast: THANK YOU EVERYONE, FAREWELL FOR NOW!

* * *

**The story ends after 12 chapters! **

**How did you readers feel about this story? This entire story was going to be short but like I said in my earlier chapters, I started getting inspiration to continue and it came to this!**

**I at first was thinking this was going to be a simple college story with Mina and not get any Senshi stuff involved but it had a life of it's own. So in a way it worked out!**

**Minako and Yaten did indeed show their feelings for one another but they aren't official just yet. I thought it's best that part waited till later. She did experience heartache again so got to give her some time.**

**If it sounds like a cop-out, sorry. **

**That song Mina sang is from the anime The World God Only Knows. Her latent powers are still sealed but I'll say she tapped into it naturally so who knows she might gain access (and the other Senshi) in the next story.**

**That bit of information with Kensuke Rainer belongs to Chaosblazer. I made a BIG reference to his story along with other terms. ****They don't belong to me as they belong to the other authors, term Ascendant belongs to Max Acorn. **

**If you are wondering what's going on with Ken, I'd suggest reading Digimon Accell Stream (if you happen to be a fan of Digimon and it captured your interest). **

**It's linked to two other series stories as well that had two crossovers to another author named Kainus, his stories are good too!**

**This story will be seeing a sequel with all the Senshi and maybe the remaining Star lights as well. ****I can't leave it hanging since Michiru and Haruka haven't gotten their Eternal forms or the remaining kids of Alderic.**

**It will be a while until I decide to post that story; I'm busy with other fan fics but am happy that I completed this! ****This will always hold something special in my heart that I actually finished something without going half-ass with.**

**Please review!**

**So with that I close this story and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And it continues…**


End file.
